A Father's Betrayel
by maramarie
Summary: Harry is grown and is working as a Child Therapst.Then one day and the wrong directions leads him to an alley where a homeless man is living. That man changes is life forever.
1. The Ally

DISCLAIMER I don't own any thing pertaining to the Harry Potter World it all belongs to the original owner.

Warnings! CHild Abuse, spoken of, and male to male pairings

* * *

Harry James Potter walked down the streets of Muggle London looking for the shop that he needed. Damn it he knew that it had been around the Leaky Caldron! Grumbling curses he stopped and decided to try a little further up and down another alley. He had to find that store again. It was a Muggle clothing shop that specialized in Wizarding clothing as well. The set up in Muggle London in hopes to gain more customers along with their Wizarding patrons. Deciding that he had the address wrong he moved down another street to head back to Diagon Alley. He would have to ask the twins again. Hell, maybe they gave him the wrong address on purpose again. The last time they did that he ended up lost in down town London for almost two hours. He had been angry and never wanted directions from them again. The only reason he allowed them to give him directions this time was because he was desperate. Sighing softly we wondered if he should head back to the office first, he had some patients due in after lunch and looking at the time his lunch hour was almost up. Giving up he stopped and looked around, as he ducked into a dark Alley.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" A voice snarled brandishing a stick at Harry. The old, no young man, was filthy, what looked like blond hair was covered in mud. He was thin, dressed in rags and clearly wanted Harry out of his Alley.

"I mean no harm!" Harry showed him that his hands were empty.

The homeless man coughed, his breath rattling in his chest, "Leave!" he rasped.

"Can I help you?" Harry looked at the man certain that he knew him, but he couldn't place where he knew him.

"No!" He was not looking up at Harry and it was clear that he was following the sound of Harry's voice.

"Let me give you some money, so you can at least eat." Harry pulled out several coins and handed them to the man.

That seemed to confuse the homeless man a moment, "What do you want in return?" It was clear that he was used to giving things in exchange for money but what Harry didn't want to know.

"Nothing, just be careful." Harry looked back at the man one last time as he slipped out of the alley. He wished he could have gotten a look at the mans face. He was certain that he knew him from somewhere! Making his way back to his office he cleaned up and waited for his next appointment with his mind deep in thought. A knock on his door made him look up smiling, "Enter." he called softly.

His secretary, Milly, opened the door, "Your next appointment is here." she beamed as she let in a five year old little girl.

Setting his papers aside Harry stood and moved to the child, "Thank you Milly and how are you doing this week Jenny?" he asked leading her over to the toys.

Jenny looked up at him and sighed, "Bad," her voice was soft and it was clear she was having a hard time with things.

"Are you drawing in your book?" Harry asked as they sat by the toys.

"Yes but momma yells at me about it, calls me a freak for having the need to come to you." she looked away from Harry and it was clear that even at five years old she was a smart child

Harry had to report this to Neville, the child's caseworker. She was here because the courts had mandated that her mother bring her to therapy to help with the lose of her Father. The school had voiced worry, as well as the girl's grandmother. Now, he was wondering if it was the stress of losing her Father or her mother that was causing her to have the trouble she was having. "Has your momma hurt you?" he asked softly.

Jenny fell silent as two girl dolls were set in front of her, one mommy and one child. She didn't want to tell but he was so nice and she just wanted a friend.

"Can you show me?" Harry encouraged his note pad not far away from him.

Jenny slowly picked up the dolls, then in her mothers voice she started hitting the child doll, "You bad girl! Why are you such a freak! I hate you!" she then threw the 'child' on to floor.

Harry sighed hearing what he was afraid of, he had been working for weeks to get her to open up about her mother "That makes you feel bad doesn't it?" he asked softly seeing the tears.

"Yes, I try to be good. Why am I bad? Why do I make mommy mad?" Jenny looked up at Harry clearly not only upset but scared.

"You are not a bad child Jenny and it sounds like it's your momma that needs help. You know you don't have to live there. Your grandmother wants to care for you."

"I wish I could, I HATE MY MOMMY!" She threw the 'mommy' doll across the floor and broke into sobs. It was at that point that Harry knew he couldn't let the child leave his office.

Standing he called for Neville then sat beside Jenny to try to help sooth her. All the time telling her that none of this was her fault.

* * *

Harry sighed as he set his groceries on the counter, it had been a long hard day at the office and now he just wanted peace and quite. Moving to change out of his dress slacks and shirt, he wondered if he dared to ask the twins for the address of the shop again. Changing his clothes and moving back to the kitchen to make his dinner he realized that his peaceful evening was going to be shattered when the Floo activated and Fred appeared, "Hello Fred."

"Hey Harry! Can I come through?" he asked looking excited.

"Yeah I need to talk to you anyway." Harry said looking murderous.

A moment later Fred stepped through the Floo with a grin, "So did you fin anything interesting today?"

"Besides a homeless man that wanted to beat the hell out of me, no!" Harry glared, "Do you like giving me the wrong damned address?" he fumed as he set the chicken in the oven.

Fred sighed softly, "We gave the wrong address on purpose because we wanted you to run into the man." he confessed softly.

Harry looking confused now, "Why?" he asked slowly.

Looking up at his friend and brother he sighed, "Didn't you see his face? Don't you realize who that is?" he asked softly knowing that at one time Harry had a crush on him. He knew that that man was the reason Harry had not married Ginny.

"No I didn't realize who that was, he wouldn't let me see his face! You know that I have a tight schedule with my 'kids' and tomorrow the adoption agency is supposed to be here. I don't have time for these damned games Fred!" he snarled getting a little annoyed with his adopted brother.

"I'm sorry, some times we take things too far and we should have just told you." Fred sighed softly.

"Well who is it?" Harry asked looking a little better now that he had said what he needed to say.

TBC

Note I know that this is short but I hope you'll read on, Also can anyone guess who that man was? Laughs evilly.


	2. Finding the past

The next day found Harry pacing the hallway waiting nervously for the interviewers for the adoption agency to show up. It was clear that he hadn't slept much and that he was preoccupied. Wanting to get back to that alley he could hardly believe what Fred had said. The whole Wizarding world thought he was dead!

"My word you are going to wear a hole in your carpet!" Hermione stepped into the hallway from the living room.

"I didn't even hear the Floo activate." Harry sighed apologetically. Moving to hug his friend he rubbed her belly, "I wish I could see your first child." he whispered softly, "I saw him when he was born and that was it. He's now what two?" he looked at her a little hurt.

"I know I'm sorry, there has just been so much going on..." Hermione temporized looking worried.

Harry knew the truth; he didn't the paper anymore, so she knew that her 'secret' was safe for now. "I know the truth, you don't want me to meet your husband and there for I can't play with the little guy because he probably looks like him." he stated softly, "Have you been by to look in on Ron?" he asked switching subjects.

Hermione sighed, "That's why I am here, I can't go anymore. It's too dangerous, he threw his plate at me yesterday." she explained seeing the hurt look in Harry's eyes.

"You realize that if it hadn't of been for him you would be dead!" crossing his arms he was angry, every year her visits to him were fewer and fewer and she owed Ron her life.

Hermione began to cry, "I know but I can't risk my babies safety, he's dangerous."

"Fine I'll take over his care!" he growled, they had been sharing the responsibility of caring for Ron ever since the Healer determined that he had taken on sever brain damage from Grayback. Normally he or Hermione would go and assist Mrs. Weasly with everything but it looked like it was all up to him now, "You know that with the added responsibility I'm risking my adoption?"

"What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked getting frustrated. "I'm going to be paying the facility that is housing him and everything else that he needs."

Harry looked at her sadly "Is obvious that your husband is very rich and has taught you well. Money buys you out of everything." he whispered. He remembered that night when Grayback and Bella had cornered them while they were on the hunt for the last Horcuxs. Grayback had thrown a Crutiatus at Hermione; Ron had jumped in the way to save her. Hermione had frozen hearing his scrams but Harry tried to fight off Bella to stop him. It had been no use, forty minutes later Ron was left with out a mind and Harry had been dumped at the feet of Lord Voldamort. Anger had spurred Harry into finishing off the Dark Lord and when all was said and done he refused to just let Ron be thrown into a mental ward like the Lockhart had been.

"I have to go." Hermione whispered moving back to the living room, "I hope your interview goes well."

Harry watched her leave with a heavy heart, she had changed so much and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He tried to let his mind clear as the door bell rang, he had things he had to do, afterwards he would go see Ron.

* * *

Mrs. Weasly looked up from bathing Ron and smiled at Harry, "How did it go?" she asked clearly eager for the adoption to go through. It was clear that she didn't mind that he hadn't of married Ginny, she knew why and was the first one to accept it.

Hugging her he smiled softly, "Two more interviews and then the home study." He chuckled noticing that Ron was taking a full blown bubble bath, "Hey brother."

"Bring me gift?" he asked in a childish tone, it was clear that part of his mind had revert to a time of innocence and love.

"Yes but finish your bath first." Harry smiled knowing that he loved candy. "What has the Healers said?"

"About the same, I wish I could take him home but he needs the Healers..." Molly tried not to cry but it was hard seeing one of her children so mentally messed up.

Taking her hand he smiled, "I know sometimes I wonder..." he tried not to think about it but he had to, "if the adoption doesn't go through maybe I should taken him home." he whispered softly.

"Harry don't give up hope on a baby, you know you can 'carry' children." She wanted to encourage him to have a family.

"I know and one day I may but I haven't found anyone I would be willing to have to baby with." Harry tried not to think of the past too much, that was where his one true love was and he didn't think he would ever want him.

"Come on Ronny time to get out." Molly smiled as Harry helped him out of the tub and dried him off.

"Come on brother, time to get your t-shirt and pants on. The shirt has the Chuddly Cannons on them." Harry smiled as he squealed in delight as his mother handed him his shirt.

"Present? I dressed." Ron looked expectantly at Harry clearly wanting his treat.

Harry handed him a chocolate frog and smiled as he moved to the bed to eat it, humming happily. "Hermione came by." he wasn't sure if Molly knew what was going on.

"I know, she told me that she wasn't coming by anymore. Paid the facility and Healers then left. I told her not to bother that I would get the money." Molly watched her son sighing softly it was clear that Hermione had hurt her, "He doesn't mean no harm. He was upset, he wasn't throwing the plate at her." looking at Harry she could remember when Ron was little, "He used to do it when he was little, he would get so upset that he would throw his plate. It only happened twice."

"Would it make you feel better if I paid them and had them send her the money back?" Harry asked because it was clear that Molly was angry with her.

"Could you? I know that it's her husband's money and I don't want it." Molly wiped the tears away, "I wish I knew who her husband was."

"Was it in the paper?" Harry asked.

"No, secret wedding and she won't tell me who she has married. I haven't even seen the baby since he was born. What's happened to her? She was like a daughter to me."

"I know and like I told her; her husband has taught her that money will get her out of everything. She doesn't care about us anymore." Harry sighed realizing that Ron was making spit bubbles.

Molly sighed, "I just hope she realizes that money is nothing compared to friends and those who truly love her." she whispered as she wiped Ron's mouth.

* * *

By the time Harry managed to get back to the ally it was night fall and no one was there. It was clear though that the young man was living there. There was blankets, threadbare and torn gathered in a corner of the ally. There was an old trap set up as a make sift tent. "I guess I'll come back tomorrow after work." Harry muttered turning away from the 'tent'. He had gone home his mind on what he had seen, he had to find him.

Four day's later and Harry was at his wits end, it seemed that he just vanished. Every day he would go back to the ally and nothing was changed. The tent was still there as well as the blankets. "I'm not giving up I will find you." he muttered turning to leave again.

"Who's here?" the young man had come back to the ally clearly agitated that someone was messing with his 'home'.

"I was here yesterday." Harry watched him worried when he realized that his eyes were glossed over like the blind children he worked with. "Draco? We thought you were dead."

Draco shoved passed him, "Go away! Draco Malfoy is dead!" he snarled, "Get out of here!"

"Draco please! Severus has been looking for you, he misses you. I want to help." Harry knew not to reach for him. He knew that it could be bad especially if he had his wand.

"Why? Wizarding world don't need you anymore so you figure you can save a poor sap like me?!" Draco snarled sitting under his tent.

"Draco please, warm food, clothing and a roof over your head." Harry wanted to get him out of that ally, he wanted to know what in the hell happened, "What about you father, he must miss you." he tried to reason.

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT BASTARD TO ME!" Draco snarled clearly pissed but he deflated fast he was tired of living on the streets. Tired of being cold and hungry, "What do you want in return?" he asked thinking that every man had needs after all. It wouldn't be the first time.

Harry was now confused, "Return?"

"For room and board, I have no money and the last person I was with I paid him with my body. Would that work for payment?" Draco asked not looking at him.

"I don't need payment Draco, I want to do this, I want to help you." Harry took one step closer to him, "Please let me help you, I know that this is hard."

"Alright," reaching out for him he gasped when Harry's hand touched his, "It has been a long time since I have heard your voice. I must admit you startled me the other day."

"I was sent here by Fred and George." Harry smiled softly thankful to his meddlesome brothers. "Draco? Are you blind?"

"Yes, I haven't seen anything in over three years." Draco whispered before Harry apperated them to his home. Gasping a moment after the apperiton he drew a rattling breath.

"You need a Healer, first thing in the morning." Harry stated firmly, "Do you want me to get Severus?"

"NO! I can't face him." Draco whispered softly.

Harry realized that under his bluff and bluster he was sensitive and scared. Slowly leading him into the house he began to describe it and do it so well that he could mentally picture where things were. Heading up the stairs he described the walls and the carpet, "Would you like a bath?"

"It's been a long time since I've had a hot shower, I think I would like that." Draco whispered after a moment it was clear he was holding back as he let Harry lead him to the bath. He was surprised at how well he described things for him. He could picture the dark green bath in gold trim. He could picture the towels beside the vanity.

"I'll find you something to sleep in then I'll get dinner." Harry smiled as he watched Draco turn the shower on and place his hand underneath the warm water. He hoped that he could help him that maybe this was just meant to be. One thing was clear as he watched his shaking hands and sagging shoulders was he had a lot of work to do to get him back to the proud man he once was.

* * *

Slowly making his way down the stairs, Draco followed his nose to what he hoped was the kitchen, "What smells so good?" he asked hesitantly listening for Harry.

"Chicken Noodle soup, I had chicken left over form the night's dinner." Harry smiled looking at him, he was thin, too thin, scars marked his cheeks, his gray eyes were clouded but he was clean again. With the dirt out of his hair you could tell that he was a blond and not no black headed man. "Come you need to eat." taking his hand he lead him to the table, " You have toast on your right, your spoon is right next to your bowl and your juice is on your left." he had taken his hand and with each thing he said he touched his hand to it.

"Thank you, usually it's just a blind grab for me." Draco wasn't sure what to make of Potter being so nice to him. "Do you teach blind children?" he wanted to keep things as friendly as possible.

"I am a child therapist and some of my 'kids' are blind." Harry explained watching him with hopeful eyes but he knew there was a long road of recovery ahead of him.

TBC

Note another mystery who is Hermione's husband???


	3. Hiding the truth

Warnings Male/Male Sex ahead!

* * *

Lucius frowned as he sat in his study going over the accounts. Shifting one paper, then another he seemed confused for a moment, he had told his wife to pay them and she said she had. "Tipsy!" he called.

Tipsy popped in and bowed low to her master, "Master call Tipsy?"

"Fetch my wife." He ordered not looking up from the papers. The lines on his forehead told the little elf that he was angry. She popped out to fetch the Mistress of the house hoping to please him.

A moment later Hermione stepped into the study holding her sons hand. "Yes, Lucius?" she asked looking confused as to what all the fuss was.

"I thought you paid that facility that Ronald is in?" He asked looking a little irritated.

"I did, I paid the facility and the Healers." She moved further into the study as the young boy moved off to play.

Lucius handed her the paper that was in his hands, "This came in this morning." He said looking up at her.

Hermione took the paper and read it silently for a moment, "Harry!" she snarled, "He must have gone and paid them. Then had them send the money back!" she looked murderous, "He had no right! I'll be back!" she turned with the paper to the Floo.

* * *

Harry stretched grateful that he didn't have to go into work today. He had been up and down all night with Draco, it had started about midnight with the coughing then in a few hours it was all out phenomena and he knew it. It had taken him hours to find a Healer that he could trust to call and tend to him. Now at the crack of dawn he was finally stable. Watching him breathe and knowing that he was going to make it though the day was a relief to him. Standing he followed the Healer out into the hallway, "Thank you for coming." he whispered he voice hoarse from lack of sleep.

"My pleasure but be warned he is going to need some TLC. I don't want to say too much because he is my patient but it is clear that he was beaten severely a couple of year's ago." looking back into the room she looked worried for him.

"Is that why he is blind?" Harry asked softly, he had two 'kids' that he cared for that had lost their sight due to a parent beating them.

"I believe so. With the proper care and time he might recover some of it but never all." She sighed, "I'll be back in a few hours. Broth will be good for him when he wakes."

"Thank you." Harry shook her hand again before leading her to the Floo and watching her leave. Moving to the kitchen he made himself breakfast and broth for Draco he knew that he was in for a long day.

Two hours later saw Harry sitting beside Draco helping him to drink his broth, "You had me scared last night." Harry admitted softly.

"I thought I had a cold." Draco whispered clearly weak and struggling to stay sitting up.

"A cold can turn to phenomena fast." Harry helped him lay back down and covered him up, "The Healer will be back soon," he explained wanting to open the conversation that was always hard. "She told me that you showed signs of being beaten..."

"It doesn't matter." Draco whispered quickly not wanting to really talk about what had happened, "Nothing matters anymore." he whispered feeling depression sweep over him. Five to Six years ago he lived to life all kids wanted, he had a family and was loved. So, he thought, he had been wrong. Figuring that his father would love him no matter what he confessed that he was in love with a man and who that man was. Things had not gone the way he had though they would.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about things, even if it just means getting it off your chest." Harry spoke softly wanting to encourage him to talk not bottle it up inside. "Especially when it's hurting you."

Draco took a rattling breath clearly fighting with himself. "You will laugh and make fun of me about it." he whispered.

"No, I won't, I am a therapist Draco and yes most of my clients are kids but that doesn't mean anything. I took an oath to listen and give curious, caring service. Not sit there and laugh. I give you my word of honor." Harry wanted to take his hand and try to reassure him.

After a moment of hesitation he decided to let him know just a little of what he was holding in. "My Father disowned me." He whispered after a moment, "I'm not fit to be a Malfoy because I fell in love with a half-blood." he whispered looking upset and torn. "Father has his own life now, I heard that he has remarried and has kids. I'm nothing to him."

"But everything to me." Harry smiled softly taking his hand, "I will help you all I can, I will never turn my back on you." he swore clearly worried.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing but he couldn't not yet, it was too soon and his last 'lover' had been a heartless bastard to him. "I just want to sleep. I need time alone."

"I know, you talk more when you are ready." Harry squeezed his hand before he stood, his mind in deep thought. One wall was breeched and it was a slow start but a good one. Making his way down the stairs he felt the Floo activate and knew that it had to be Hermione coming to yell at him about the money. "Hello Hermione." he greeted as he reached the bottom stair.

Hermione glared at him clearly angry, "What is the meaning of this! I paid them then you go behind my back and have them send the money back!"

"Yes, Mother asked me to. You hurt her badly when you pulled your little stunt yesterday." He was tired of it all and was not going to take anymore of her shit. "I tried to be understanding and caring but you have gone too far."

"My husband is angry that you have done this! He thinks I didn't do what I said I did!" she fumed pacing the hallway.

"Quite down, I have a guest that it is ill and I will not have you disturbing him!" Harry snarled quietly leading her into the study.

"Who?" Hermione looked perplexed he hadn't had and 'guest' over in years.

"None of your concern. That is my business." Harry stated firmly crossing his arms. "Now, what do you want?" his mind was running a million miles an hour and things were starting to add up.

"I want you to take the money!"

"Is that all that matters now? Money? Screw the people that stood beside you and helped you out. Screw your fiends, money is more important. That sure sound like Lucius to me. Tell me are you ashamed of your husband? Is that why I can't know who it is?" Harry cast a silencing charm glaring at her.

"No, I'm not ashamed of my husband! I love him but I know how you and the others will react to him and I don't want to deal with it. You know that I love you and the Weasley's. " She sobbed looking hurt.

"You have a shitty way of showing it." Harry fumed, "I have things to do." he handed her the Floo powder clearly telling her to leave.

"Fine!" She sobbed turning to leave she would have Lucius deal with it then.

It wasn't long after she left that Harry ended up with another visitor, "Hello Severus." he greeted, after all the years of hating his professor two nights and a couple of bottles had cleared the air so to speak.

"Harry have you heard anything on Draco?" he asked knowing that Harry had been searching for the young man as well.

Sighing softly, he hated to lie but he had no choice. Draco had made himself clear, "Yes and no. I got word that he was in Paris but I haven't been able to locate him yet." he whispered watching Severus deflate. "I'm sorry Severus."

"It's not your fault, I blame Lucius and all ways will." Severus whispered, "How did you interview go?"

"It went well, two more to go then the home study." Harry smiled at him, "It won't be long before there's a baby in this house." he knew that he had to tell Draco about that as well.

"You'll be a good father," Severus sighed softly, "I best get back to work. I just wanted to ask."

"As soon as I know you'll know." Harry temporized softly clasping hands with him just before he left. What was he going to do?

* * *

Lucius looked up as the Floo activated but back down when he knew that it was just Hermione, "How did it go?"

"Horrible! The selfish Bart!" She snarled wiping her face so he wouldn't see the tears. Looking over at her son she couldn't help but smile seeing him playing in the corner of the room.

Lucius looked up at his wife and stood, "Did he hurt you?" he asked clearly angry seeing her in tears.

Nuzzling him she sighed, "He just said things that made me feel bad." she whispered, "He said that I don't care about my friends anymore. He had a 'guest' over so our 'talk' didn't last long." she grumbled.

"His 'guest' was more important than you?" Lucius looked murderous and it was clear he was ready to tare Harry apart.

"He is supposedly ill. Don't worry about it besides I'm not ready to tell them." Hermione begged softly.

"We need to, you are a Malfoy now and no one messes with what is mine!" Lucius kissed her tenderly, he would find away to deal with this.

Draco sighed softly as he laid there waiting for the pain in his chest to subside. His hands were shaking as he thought of what Harry was doing for him. It was just unbelievable, he was certain that it wasn't going to last for very long. Why did he have to take his hand and let himself be lead back to the Wizarding world, why was he kidding himself. His crush was to the sixteen year old Harry, a young teen not this strong wonderful man. There was no way that he would want him. Not when there was a world full of women; he could have his choice of any of them. Why would he waste his time with a blind cripple! It was insane! Coughing harshly he closed his eyes, maybe after he was well again he would thank him then just take his leave. One day though he would pay him back for this, he didn't want to be in debt to anyone.

"Easy Draco." Harry whispered as he tried to comfort him from the racking cough that just wouldn't let up. It had been four days since he brought him home and he was grateful that he made his own schedule because he was fearful to leave him alone. The fever was back with a vengeance and he was fearful that he was going to be hospitalized.

"This hurts!" Draco wheezed his breath rattling in his chest as he tried not to cough.

"I know, I may have to take you to the hospital." Harry whispered helping him drink his potion to help ease the cough.

"No, please! No hospital!" He coughed again but this time the potion seemed to finally ease the cough. "There we go, do you want to try to take a bath?"

"Yes, I do." Having the feeling of being clean was one thing he had missed badly and was going to enjoy while he could.

"I'll help you." Harry reassured assisting him up and into the bathroom, step by trembling step. "Nice and slow." he whispered pleased that he was willing to get out of bed.

Draco was shaking by the time he made it to the bathroom, "Thank you." he whispered as he began to undress. One thing was certain, he did not like feeling helpless.

Harry helped him pull his shirt off and frowned seeing the faint scares along his chest. What worried him though where the scares along his arms, "Draco?" helping him into the tub, "Are you a cutter?" he asked softly.

Unconsciously Draco covered his arms clearly not wanting to talk about it but he knew that Harry wouldn't let it go, "It's better than crying." he whispered softly, "I don't want to talk about it."

Harry sighed softly, "Why?"

"Because if I tell you about it I give away parts of me and I'm tired of giving." Draco reasoned.

Harry sat on the floor by the tub, "Would it make you feel better if I gave you parts of me? I'll let you ask anything you want." he wanted to let Draco know that he wouldn't hurt him like all the 'others' had. He would never take advantage of him like that.

"Yeah right!" Draco scoffed turning his face away from him.

"Go ahead!" Harry encouraged watching him, hoping to breech the barriers.

"Why aren't you married?" He asked after a moment, "You are the Wizarding World Savior there must be thousands of women throwing themselves at you." his snarky tone was back.

Harry grinned pleased to hear it, "I actually bat for the opposite team." he said slowly not sure how he would react to it.

That seemed to pause Draco for a moment, but as the light went off he scoffed, "That must have pissed the Weaslette off."

"Actually she took it well, married to a strapping Vela now. Has three kids." Harry chuckled softly.

"That still doesn't answer why you aren't married!" he pointed out.

"I've dated and been sexual with two men but, " He shook his head, "This will sound corny and I am sorry." he chuckled, "But I lost my heart to one person in school and no one compares to him. Everyone I have dated just seems as simple as eating there is no work involved. To damned predictable." he sighed.

"Who where you sexual with?" He asked wanting to ask the uncomfortable questions.

"Oliver Wood." Harry answered right off not fazed in the least, "And Severus." he grinned seeing the stunned look on his face.

"I thought Severus hated you!" Draco coughed.

"We sat down and cleared the air, it took three bottles and two days, but we are casual lovers." He admitted, "He has helped me though a lot, he was the one to convince me that you were alive and not to give up on finding you. He came by the first day I had you here but I lied and told him that I hadn't found you."

Draco feel silent, "He really misses me?" he whispered softly looking confused. "I thought he hated me."

"He would never hate you. He loves you Draco, thinks of you as a son and wants to see you badly. He has given his everything to find you." Harry answered seeing the hope in his eyes.

"Maybe I'll see him, but not yet." Draco answered softly, "So, are you ever going to have kids?"

"Yes, I am going to adopt..." he started to explain to him about the adoption and that he had already talked to the agency and they approved Draco being there. "I didn't tell them your full name." he promised.

"I won't be here long so don't worry about that." Draco whispered as he washed himself.

"Yes, you will!" Harry answered immediately, "You have no way to support yourself, you need to learn to read Brail and cook. You need to be able to take care of yourself and I want to teach you. I will not let you leave until you can support yourself and you have a place of your own."

"But that could take years!"

"Yes and I don't care!" Harry stated firmly watching him closely.

Draco fell silent wanting the conversation off of him. "Kid shrink, that was one I never pictured for you."

"I like it, with my abusive past I wanted to help kids. So, Neville and I work together, he is social services case worker and he sends me the kids. He also owns his own magical nursery and get plants in from all over the world." he chuckled softly as he helped Draco out of the tub.

"Who was it that you lost your heart to? Is it Ron?" he asked hoping that it wasn't but he noticed that Harry hadn't said anything about Ronald.

"No, Ron is in a magical nursing home for those who suffered from brain damage. He had the Crutiatus held on him for forty minutes. Part of his mind has reverted to almost infancy." Harry explained softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he head the pain his voice and knew that he was hurting, "What happened?" He knew that Harry was hurting by his voice. Hell if it had been Blaise he would feel the same and wouldn't want to leave his side.

Harry told him the story as Draco got him dressed and back into bed, "Hermione is married now and pregnant. The Healers think that is why he is acting out. He can see the belly and doesn't want anyone to take his place with his 'sister'. That's how he knows us, he calls me brother and Hermione sister."

"Sounds like Hermione has changed to, I never thought she would do something like that." Draco admitted.

"I know as to who I lost my heart to well he disappeared for a long time." he whispered resting his hand on his, "Then just the other day my meddlesome brothers made sure he wondered back into my life. You get some sleep." he squeezed his hand before moving to the door.

"Tell Severus that I'm alright and that I'll see him soon." Draco whispered closing his eyes.

"I will." Harry promised moving out of the room letting him think about their conversation.

Draco closed his eyes but he wasn't sleeping anytime soon. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Harry was wanting to help him and not just give him a roof over his head. That he had just confessed to losing his heart him! What was he going to do? He couldn't stay, could he? To many questions lay with out answers and he just wanted sleep.

* * *

Harry moved quickly down the stairs to the Floo, he had to call Severus. He was pleased that Draco was willing to see his godfather and not just hide from him. He hoped that Severus could be patient for just a little longer. Reaching the study he was surprised to see that Severus was calling him. "Sorry Severus I didn't hear you."

"No trouble can I come through I really need you right now." Severus asked knowing that Harry would get the meaning.

Harry grinned, "Come on." casting a silencing charm as Severus popped through, "There is something I need to tell you first..." he tried but Severus managed to silence him with a kiss.

"Later, tell me later." He grumbled wrestling Harry's clothing off. Gods! Why did he wear so dammed much!

Gasping Harry tried to stop him, "You'll be mad if I wait." he tried to reason.

"So, I'm usually mad at the world. Besides the make up sex is wonderful. " Severus managed to pin him against the wall. They usually didn't bother with foreplay, their sex was usually stress relief and the human need to be with someone. He knew Harry like slow love to be played with as well as the rough sex he enjoyed; but that could be later.

Harry gasped as he made contact with the wall, "I love it when you are forceful like this...but..." He knew that Severus was going to kill him but he wasn't letting him get a word in. Sighing mentally he would just have to suck it up and take it.

Severus grinned realizing that Harry had given up on trying to tell him the news, it could wait. He needed to relief the stress he was feeling, he needed to feel skin on skin, he knew that one day he would lose his casual lover to a life long husband but he would worry about that later. Nibbling on Harry's ear he grinned hearing him whimper as he placed two fingers gently into his ass. Feeling the tight heat around his fingers he whispered a lubrication spell under his breath, "Deep breath baby." he whispered pushing him against the wall. Placing the head of his hard cock at loosely prepared entrance.

Harry knew what was coming and took that breath as Severus slammed into him in one thrust. Crying out at the sudden fullness he had to admit he did love this part of Severus. Rough, completely unrefined and just enough pain added to the pleasure to make him cry but not enough to make him want to stop, "More..." he begged shamelessly as a bitch in heat. He knew that Severus had to be close.

"Touch yourself, I want to see you jack yourself off." Severus muttered into his ear as he pounded with out mercy into Harry's tight ass.

Harry willingly obeyed his old teacher and slowly wrapped his hand around his hard cock. Stroking it in time with the thrusts, he was going to be sore. "Close..."

Severus grinned hearing Harry's ragged breath, "Come Harry!" He ordered knowing that Harry loved it when he took control from him.

Harry came with a shout into his hand, leaning his chest against the wall for balance. "Oh God Severus!" he breathed feeling Severus release into him.

"Thank you," Severus kissed his neck, sucking on it. "You make a wonderful sub, I wish you would be mine." he muttered as he slowly pulled his softening cock from his tight ass.

"I'm still hoping for a miracle." Harry turned to him, "Can I tell you my news now?" he asked grinning.

"Fine! What is it!" Severus rolled his eyes at him clearly thinking that it was no big deal.

"I made contact with Draco." Harry saw the flash of hope and triumph.

"Where is he? Is he alright? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" He fumed looking at him with murderous eyes.

"I tried! Remember!" Harry grinned seeing the flash of oh shit in his eyes, "He is going through some rough times and said that he will see you soon but he doesn't want his Father to know that he is alive." Harry knew that it was hard for Severus to have to wait and he hated lying to him.

"Rough times? Does he need money?" Severus asked looking worried but a little more complacent.

"He said that he just needs time." Harry smiled softly at him.

Severus sighed "You know where he is though? He is fine?" He knew at that moment he would lose Harry to his Godson. It didn't bother him though, he knew Draco loved him deeply.

"Yes." Harry nodded seeing the lust return to his eyes.

"I can wait, I guess." He sighed looking at Harry's ruffled hair, "Come here." he sighed knowing that he needed to make up with him for getting angry. It had been his own damned fault after all. This time would be the slow gentle love that Harry loved as well. The kind of love that one would make to a lover or mate. Praying that he would see his Draco soon; he pulled Harry to the sofa and set to make things right. This time was going to be the slow tender love that he knew Harry loved as well.

It was close to an hour later when Severus sighed softly, "I have to get back." Rising he dressed himself as Harry slowly rose, "When will you make contact with Draco again?"

"Probably tomorrow." Harry dressed wincing slightly as he pulled his clothing on, "I'll tell him you said hey."

"Actually can you give him this?" He reached into his robes and pulled out a ring. "I gave him this on his seventeenth birthday." he whispered looking down at the sliver ring that was entwined with a snake, "Lucius gave it back to when he told me he was dead. He needs to have it back."

"I'll give it to him." Harry promised taking the ring gazing down at it he smiled, "It's beautiful." The snake had emeralds for the eyes and was encrusted with rubes.

"It is a Slytherin tradition; every one that graduates has one. I do it every year each one is different and as special s the child I give them to." Severus sighed not wanting to go but he knew that he had. Maybe now he could actually focus on his job. Moving to Harry he kissed him one last time, "Thank you for letting me pound into that tight ass of yours. I wish I could find a willing sub." he hinted teasingly.

"My pleasure," He kissed him back smiling, "I'm still hoping for a Dragon."

"I know, I'll find some one." Severus chuckled as he moved to the Floo, "Night Harry."

"Night Severus." Harry grinned as he watched him go.

Tbc


	4. Pain

Harry slowly opened Draco's door and was pleased to see him sitting up. "Morning." he greeted softly as he set the breakfast tray down.

"You are walking funny." Draco teased, "Must have been good."

"Severus came by; he can be a little rough." Harry half chuckled, "How can you tell that I am walking funny?"

"Your foot falls are off." Draco answered simply, "Smells good, thank you. What did Severus say?"

"He can't wait to see you and to give you this." Opening Draco's hand he set the ring in his palm watching his face.

It took a moment to realize what was placed into his hand. One tear fell as he put it on, "I thought I lost this." he whispered.

"Severus said that your father gave it to him the day he told Severus you were dead. He has been holding on to it for you." Harry wiped away the tear [leased to see the display of emotions, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Draco whispered, "This means everything to me and he held it?"

"Yes."

"I want to see him." Draco decided after a moment, this ring was a clear indication to him that his Godfather more than loved him. "But in a few days when I can get up and around."

"I'll tell him to come by maybe Tuesday?" Harry asked that gave him at least five days to recuperate.

"Yes, thank you." Draco set to eat his mind on Severus maybe he still had a chance at having part of his family back.

"I have to go out for a bit but I'll be back for lunch." Harry explained softly hating to leave him alone but he had to see his kids. Andromeda had called him and need him to see Teddy.

"I'll be fine." Draco had to grin hearing the worry in his voice. "I won't get out of bed unless I have to use the Loo."

"Alright, I'll be back." Harry stood and looked back at him a moment pleased to see that he was eating and not coughing as harshly. Moving to the Floo he warded the house not to let anyone in while he was gone then Flooed to his office.

Milly smiled at him, "Hello Mr. Potter. You appointment in here." she nodded to Teddy playing in the corner with Andromeda right beside him.

"Thank you." Smiling at Teddy he moved to Andromeda, "Hello Andromeda," he greeted hugging her tenderly, "What's wrong?"

"He's acting out again, throwing things, crying all the time. Calling himself a freak and 'Wolfs Bastard.'" she whispered looking troubled, "I don't where it is coming from but I think we need to tell him."

"I'll talk to him," Harry reassured before turning to Teddy, "Hey there want to come talk to me?"

Teddy looked up at his Godfather and nodded, he was the only one he felt safe enough to tell his troubles to. Standing slowly he tried to cover the tears in his eyes, "I've missed you."

Taking his hand he smiled, "I've missed you to big guy." Harry winked at Andromeda before leading Teddy off to his office. Shutting the door behind them Harry knew that he was about to break down into tears, "What's wrong big guy?"

"Every one hates me! I have no friends." he whispered sitting in the chair by the fire, "One of my so called friends told me that my Father was a Werewolf. He now calls me a Wolf's Bastard. Then his parents said that I wasn't even wanted by my Father."

"Your Father was a wonderful man Teddy." Harry moved to sit beside him, "He was my best friend and teacher. Yes, he was a Werewolf but...." holding a finger up to emphasize the next part, "being a Werewolf doesn't make him or you a bad person."

Teddy started to cry, "Why did they leave me? Why am I left to bear this all alone?"

"You are not alone son, I am here as well as your grandmother. I also know for a fact they didn't want to leave you, they loved you so much and they just wanted a better life for you..."

"And to do that they had to fight for it." Teddy whispered resting his head on his hands, "I see them a lot in my dreams, sometime we are playing other times it's like I am in a maze and I can't get to them...."

Harry reached for Teddy hoping to offer the comfort the young boy needed so badly at that moment, "its never easy growing up and never knowing your parents."

"How did you do it?"

"I liked to day dream that they were with me, that we lived in a huge house together." Harry grinned softly as they continued to talk about how to deal with the trouble makers and not get into trouble about it. "Just remember you are not a Bastard Child! You were wanted, not planned but wanted and loved dearly. Also it's been almost seven years and you have not changed once there for you may have the blood but you don't have the virus."

"Thank you Godfather." Teddy hugged him tightly feeling better about things.

"My pleasure, I have something for you. This was some thing that helped me as well." Moving to the cabinet he pulled out a leather bound book.

Teddy took it looking confused a moment as he opened it to see pictures of his parents, "Thank you..."

"Your grandmother helped." Harry smiled as they walked back out to the waiting room.

Andromeda stood to talk to Harry, "Hey everything alright?"

"Yes, he knows now, some one decided to call him the wolf's bastard that is where he got it from. I have talked to him and he knows that it's not true." Harry hugged her tenderly, "Bring him to me anything time and you can come talk to me too."

"I know I count on it." She smiled as she took Teddy's hand, "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Harry watched them go feeling bad for the young boy but he knew that this was the price they all paid to have their freedom. Sighing he turned to his next appointment with a heavy heart.

* * *

"So next Tuesday he wants to meet with me?" Severus looked thrilled as Harry repeated the date.

"Yes, that ring really hit home with him." Harry sat beside him smiling. "Soon." He promised softly reaching for his hands.

"Thank you Harry, you have been beside me through all of this. I owe you so much." Severus grinned at him softly.

"It's alright; you have helped me through just as much." Harry reasoned, "I wasn't quite myself after Draco disappeared remember?" Harry whispered softly thinking about that time and how he had almost killed himself, "I haven't told Draco about that."

"Only tell him when you are ready." Severus reasoned brushing the tears away; he knew that it was still a hard subject for him. It still amazed him that under the rough, tough exterior he was soft, sensitive and some days not wanting to be in the position of control. No one but him had seen the plight he was in and he knew that he couldn't let him destroy himself with alcohol and Muggle drugs. He was just thankful that he had not been on them long and it was relatively easy to get him off.

"I know but I know I'll need to tell him to really gain his trust." Harry whispered leaning on the one person he knew would support and help him. "I tell you our relationship sure has changed over the years."

Severus chuckled, "I'd say for the better. I am grateful that I have come to know you and you and stopped seeing what I though was your Father." Running a hand through his hair he had to smile. "It amazes me just how much we are alike in how we grew up."

"I know and it's a shame that it took us all these years to realize it. I have to admit though I was stubborn." Harry closed his eyes loving the fact that he could relax in his arms.

"The best ones are." Severus grinned sipping his tea as he continued to run his hand through his hair, very content with his world, "Just know you can always come to me."

"I count on it." Harry grinned knowing that he had to get back to Draco.

* * *

Draco turned his head as his door opened, "How was work?"

"Crazy." Harry grinned as he set the lunch tray down, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, still feels like I have been beaten with a bludger though." he winced as he sat up a little straighter to try and eat.

"At least you aren't coughing as bad." Sitting beside the bed he looked him over frowning when he saw blood on his arms, "Draco? What happened?" he asked softly.

"I slipped in the bathroom." Draco tried to lie but it was clear to Harry's expert eyes that he had been 'cutting' again.

"Draco, you need to talk to me about this. What started this?" he asked clearly worried, "Please let me help you."

Shaking his head Draco turned away, "It's nothing, please just leave it!" he tried to hold back the pain in his voice. He was angry with himself and wanted to cry but it felt better to just hurt himself. "I just had to let some things out." He whispered.

Harry sighed softly, "Draco I want to trust you but you can't do things like this! It could kill you! Cutting to let go of pain and tears is not the way!"

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?" Draco broke at that moment, "YOU LIVE A PERFECT LIFE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT PAIN IS! YOU TALK ABOUT BEING ABUSED BUT I BET THAT IS A LIE!"

Harry let him rant a moment before sighing softly, "Draco you don't know just how wrong you are. I promised you that I wouldn't lie and I don't know if _I_ am ready to tell you this but it looks like I have to. I want you to be able to trust and talk to me and if that means I tell you this then alright." Harry set his wand down looking pained, "Two things and you can ask Severus on Tuesday he knows. First thing as a child..." Harry began to tell Draco everything about his childhood. Knowing that he may not believe him but he had to try. "I grew up that way for sixteen years no one believed me and if it hadn't of been for Ron and Hermione sending me food and healing potions I probably would be dead. Then two weeks after we thought we lost you I did something stupid. I leaned on the bottle and a needle to get though the day. I nearly killed myself four times by overdosing myself because I couldn't see how I was going to live with out _you_. Severus was the one who saw the trouble I was in and was able to pull me out of it. It has not been the hearts and roses you think my life is. I died the day I was told you were dead and I was grateful to see you that day. I want to help you but if you keep doing this then I will have no choice but to have you hospitalized so someone can help you! I will not let you kill yourself with this!" Harry's voice broke and it was clear he was in tears.

Draco fell silent, "I will try not to do it again." he whispered softly. He wasn't certain what to make of Harry's sudden confession but it made him a little uneasy.

"Thank you, I'll be back shortly." Harry whispered standing and moving to his study to fire call Severus.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Can I come through?" Harry's voice broke and it was clear that he needed Severus.

"Come on." Severus moved back so let Harry through, he wondered what had happened in the last hour to break him up like this.

Stepping out of the fire Harry looked up at him through the tears, "I'm sorry."

Severus wrapped his arms around him clearly worried, "What happened? You seemed fine when you left."

"Draco...he has a bad habit and I went to see him. He tried to hide it from me then yelled about how my life is perfect that I don't know what pain is. I broke; I told him everything about my childhood and about..."

Severus knew that was not the easiest thing for Harry to do. Admitting to his crush that he had leaned on alcohol and drugs to get through all because of Draco supposed 'death'. "It's alright Harry," leading him over to the chair to help him calm down, "What is this habit?" he asked clearly worried. If it had Harry torn up like this it couldn't be good.

"He's cutter." Harry whispered grateful that he hadn't promised Draco that he would keep that a secret, "He promised that he would try to stop but it hurts to see him like that."

"I'll set him straight on Tuesday you watch!" Severus half snarled. One thing was certain he would have to insist that Draco move in with him and make damned sure his elves were tailing him. "It's alright to hurt and cry Harry. I will never laugh at you for it and you know that." he reassured seeing that he was starting to try and hide his tears. "I won't even tell him that you told me."

Harry let himself be drawn into the chair to cry himself out. He never thought that he would have to confess his deepest secret to Draco so soon. He just prayed that everything would work out. One thing he knew for certain was that he was hurting emotionally.

* * *

Molly looked up as Harry entered, "Hello dear. Everything alright?" she could see the tear marks on his cheeks and the way he was hunched over.

"Just a long day." He temporized hoping that she wouldn't ask too much. "How Ron doing?"

"Same." Looking at the window watching as Ron was playing with his toys.

Moving to his brother he smiled at him, "Hello brother." Sitting across from he started to play glad that he could just forget his troubles for awhile.

Ron laughed as Harry joined his game, "Present?" he knew that his brother always brought him sweets.

"You know me to well." Harry handed him the candy with a fond smile as Fred and George entered to look in on their brother.

"Father will be home late." Fred told Molly with a sigh, it was clear that Mr. Weasly was working long hours again.

"Thank you dear." Molly smiled at her boys as they joined the game on the floor. It amazed her that while her twins were such pains and loved to prank people they never did it to Ron anymore. They knew when to take thing seriously and she was grateful for that.

Fred and George each handed Ron some candy as well before they began to play. They couldn't play chess but as long as they spent time with him they felt better about it all.

"Are you being good?" Fred asked as they set up to play with his castle and dragons set.

Ron nodded, "Momma 'ook me walk." he said still struggling with talking.

"That was nice huh?" Harry smiled softly as they jousted the knights.

"Yes." Ron smiled at him as he played with the dragon. "I 'ike walk."

"I know." George smiled as he sat back watching but after a moment he excused himself clearly upset.

"I sorry." Ron looked troubled at his abrupt departure, clearly thinking he had done something wrong.

"It's alright it's not your fault." Molly smiled at him before following George out, "Are you alright?"

George looked at him mother with tears in his eyes. "It's hard seeing him like this, knowing that at one time he could play chess and Quittich, now...."

"It's not your fault son, no one could have stopped that man. I am just grateful that I have all of you here with me." Molly pulled him close to reassure him that it was alright. "It's going to be alright, we just have to take it one day at a time."

"I'm sorry mother." George whispered softly into her shoulder,

"It's not your fault and I will never blame you guys. I am proud of every one of you."

* * *

Harry slowly moved into the house hoping that Draco was alright. Moving to the stairs he knew that he had to apologize to him for getting upset at him. Opening his door he was pleased to see him still there. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly as he moved in with dinner he had purchased from the local restaurant.

"I'm alright, thank you." Draco took the offered meal with a heavy heart. He had not meant to hurt him, "Harry I am sorry about this afternoon. I get like that..."

"It's no trouble, I just want to get you back on your feet." He temporized softly.

Draco wanted to call him out on that lie but didn't he would wait a little while and hope he could amend the trouble. He knew that he hurt him and he knew that he should have never said it.

"I'm going to get some sleep, if you need me just call." Harry turned to moved out when he felt Draco touch his hand.

"I'm sorry Harry." He whispered.

"I just need to get some sleep." Harry whispered moving out quickly.

TBC


	5. Family

Tuesday could not come fast enough for Harry. He wanted to get Severus and Draco reunited and maybe get Draco to open up. The only one that could possibly do that at the moment was that snarky teacher and he knew it. He knew what to say and how to say it; he was clueless at the moment. He was trying to keep things on a light tone and keep things calm and Draco wouldn't go any further than that at the moment. Finally it was now Tuesday and Harry canceled all of his appointments for the day just do he could be there when they meet again, "What do you want me to tell Severus about where you have been?" Harry asked as he helped him dress for the day.

"The truth; he needs to know. When will he be here?" Draco asked still coughing but it was clear it was just the lingering affects of the phenomena.

"In about ten minutes, I'll go talk to him first and you join us when you are ready." Harry said watching him nod in agreement before he moved out to the family room.

"Hello Harry. So where is he?" Severus was already standing beside the fireplace looking anxious.

"He's here but there are things that I need to come clean about first." Harry looked a little worried about how Severus was going to take the real news about Draco.

"Harry just tell me." Severus knew that Harry hated keeping things from him and if he had it had been at Draco's request.

"Draco hasn't been living in Paris. He has been living on the streets in Muggle London. I found him about a week or so ago and have had him here." Harry explained in a rush hoping he wouldn't be to angry with him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus asked in a whisper clearly upset with the news.

"He didn't want me to; he came down with phenomena the first night he was here. He's been afraid to tell anyone because he doesn't look the same and he has some serious problems." Harry whispered softly looking worriedly at Severus.

"What problems?"

"He's blind; I don't know how he won't tell me." Harry whispered softly not realizing he had backed away from Severus seeing the angry look in his eyes, "I was just doing what he wanted, I just want him to trust me..."

Severus realized that Harry was afraid that he was going to yell at him, "I know, I'm sorry I am not angry with you. I know that my Dragon is secretive. I just can't wait to see him to talk to him..."

"Hello Severus." Draco stood in the door way looking warn and drawn. His once beautiful gray eyes were cloudy and glossed over. He was clean and dressed in what had once been one of Harry's trousers and jumper. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Severus looked him over and nearly hit the wall seeing how thin he was and just how weary he was acting. Moving towards Draco he was hesitant to take him into his arms but he had to try.

Draco froze a moment feeling Severus wrap his arms around him but after a moment he melted, "I've missed you." He whispered, "I was so afraid that you hated me, that you thought of me like 'he' thinks of me." he whispered.

Harry knew that Draco might not talk to Severus in front of him so nodding to Severus he slipped out and shut the door.

"Harry left?" Draco asked hearing the door close softly.

"Yes, he knows that I want to talk to you." looking down at him he brushed back his hair, "I have been searching for you for six years now. Where have you been?"

"Father threw me into an alley; I have been trying to just live. I know Father didn't want me to live so I have just stayed hidden from the Wizarding world." Draco pulled away not sure if Severus was going to understand why he did the things he did.

Watching him he saw the pain written all over his face, "What's wrong Dragon?"

"I'm afraid of losing you again." Draco whispered knowing that he could show his emotions to him, "I've done things to live that..." he swallowed hard.

Severus knew what he was trying to say and moved to him, "I don't care. I know that you have probably whored yourself to eat haven't you?"

Draco turned his head away as one tear fell, "Yes, I just wanted to survive." he whispered.

"I understand Draco please come sit down and talk to me." Severus wanted to let him know right off the bat that what he had to do to survive meant nothing to him. He just wanted to deal with the trouble that they knew of.

Draco slowly sat beside him looking forlorn, "I don't know why I am here. I should never have come back."

"Why do you say that?" Severus asked but he had a feeling he knew why.

"I love him and I don't deserve him, I've already hurt him so bad. I didn't mean to." Draco whispered leaning on Severus shoulder.

"He told me that you two had a fight. Can you tell me why?" Severus didn't want to tell Draco that he already knew why. He wanted to encourage Draco to talk to him not talk for him.

Draco hesitated not sure if Severus would be upset with him about his trouble, "I was cutting. I was angry with myself and upset. So, instead of crying I hurt myself. It's better that way."

"No it is not, that is worse than crying. Crying won't kill you." Severus said softly but he knew that Draco was raised to hide his emotions and to display them publicly was considered a weakness. "You don't live with 'him' anymore."

"I try not to, I just." he stopped completely at a loss at what to say. He could never express himself the way he wanted. "Our fight was over that, I accused him of having a perfect life. He told me things that is just so hard to believe."

"It's all true." Severus whispered holding him close, "You want me to tell my side?"

"Please?"

"On one condition. You talk to me, you tell me who in the hell did this to you and why you are afraid to talk to Harry about it. Deal?" Severus asked looking worried.

"Deal." Draco whispered curling up to Severus' side, it felt like 'home'.

* * *

Harry moved quickly to his study to let Severus and Draco talk alone. He had some paper work to do and figured that it was the perfect distraction. Sitting at his desk and pulling the paper work to him he sighed softly as he began. It wasn't long though before he was interrupted by an owl flying smack into his window, "Errol." he groaned standing to retrieve the letter. Opening the seal and reading quickly he paled, oh this was not good. Grabbing his traveling cloak he moved quickly to where Severus was with Draco. Knocking softly he peeked in. "I have to step out a moment, I have to deal with an emergency."

"We'll be right here when you get back." Severus promised with a wink as he slipped back out.

Moving out the door and to his usually apparition point he prayed that this was not what he thought it was.

Appearing in front of the nursing home he strode inside to hear the uproar.

"I sorry...I sorry...." Ron was in tears backed into a corner cuddling his teddy.

Molly was trying desperately to get to her son but three nurses Harry had never seen before were blocking her path. Tears were streaming down her face as she fought to get to her boy.

Fred, George and Bill were fighting against four other new nurses, "Get away from him! He doesn't know you and you are scaring him!" Fred snarled getting very angry with the so called nurses.

Harry stepped into the room and snarled one word, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone froze seeing him standing there only Ron spoke.

"I sorry!" he cried looking up at him with tear streaming down his face.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?!" Harry demanded looking at the new nurses, he wondered where the other staff was.

"The home has been bought Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasly is to be removed at once by the new owner's order." one brave sole answered.

"He does not know you and he will not go to you. Get away from him until I return!" Harry was pleased to see that they all backed away from him. "I'll be right back mother." he reassured before moving out to find out what in the hell was going on. Moving down the hall he found the staff room full of the original staff with Lucius Malfoy telling them that they were now all out of a job.

"Can I help you Mr. Potter?" Lucius turned him with a cold sneer.

"Why is my brother being removed I paid this facility for up to two years." Harry asked a little angry with the fact that Lucius was the new owner.

"I only want pure bloods to be treated here, your 'brother' may be pure but he is a traitor in my eyes and while you are the Wizarding world savior he is not biologically your brother. So, he is to be removed immediately, don't worry your money will be returned." He sneered as he watched the ld staff leave, some where in tears.

"You cold blooded Bastard!" Harry snarled, "You have no idea what you will be doing to him by moving him. He has come to know this place as home you can undue years of therapy with this Bull Shit!"

"I really could care less, Megula give Mr. Potter a list of homes that my accept Ronald." He asked a man that stood next to him.

"I don't want anything from you!" Harry turned pissed, he was going to have to take him home and pray for a miracle. Moving back up the hall way he saw Hermione standing there but he was in no mood for her shit as well. Ignoring her he moved to Ron's rooms, "He'll have to come home with me." shoving the nurses out of the way he knelt by Ron. "Brother? Come on." he took his hand and helped him to stand.

"I sorry, I be a good boy!" Ron cried clearly not understanding that none of this was his fault.

"You are a very good boy Ron." Harry whispered, "You just get to come with me." He didn't really know just how much he was going to understand but he knew that this was going to set him back.

Bill moved to assist Harry with helping Ron to walk to the door, "What are we going to do? This will ruin you adoption."

"Family comes first." Harry answered simply seeing Lucius and Hermione standing by the door.

"Your money Mr. Potter." Lucius handed him back a pouch.

Harry took the money but didn't say anything, he didn't want to give him that satisfaction. One thing he couldn't understand was why in the hell was Hermione there. Why wasn't she saying anything to them.

Lucius turned to several of the new nurses and grinned, "Move Lockhart to this room, it has a wonderful view of the gardens which I know he'll enjoy."

Harry was not going to rise to the bait, he was going to prove to that selfish Bastard that he was better than that.

Molly, Fred and George quickly packed his belongings and followed glaring at Lucius. "How are we traveling?"

"I'll take him." Harry whispered as they moved out side with Ron crying in between them. "Meet me at my place. I have a downstairs bedroom we can use over looks my gardens." he muttered as he tightened his grip and with a crack they were gone.

* * *

Draco looked towards the door hearing Harry enter, "He's home." he whispered feeling bad that he acted the way he had towards him. He knew that Severus would never lie to him, he had been uncertain about Harry but he knew now he wouldn't lie to him. "Something is wrong." he could hear the upset voices and the childish tone of what had to be Ron.

Severus stood moving to the door to peer out to the hallway and was shocked to see Harry standing there with Ron.

"Let's get him to his room, I know he needs his nap." Harry whispered.

Ron was holding his teddy as tears fell, "I sorry." he was still crying clearly shook up from the incident.

Harry let Bill and Fred take over Ron as he hung back to talk to Molly, "We'll think of something, that Bastard won't win."

"I can't ask you to do this Harry, you've done so much already. You will lose your adoption." Molly looked to be near tears herself.

Harry knew that Molly couldn't care for Ron the way he needed. She was starting to have back problems and the stairs in her home would frighten Ron. "I'm the only one that is trained to handle him Mom. I have to." Harry whispered, "The adoption will just have to wait." he continued after a moment, "Why don't you go help with Ron, I need to make a call."

Molly sniffled before hugging him close then moved off to tend to her son.

Severus watched as Harry sagged against the wall, silent tears falling down his cheeks. He was hurting and was fighting to keep himself from showing it. "Harry?" he called softly moving to him.

Looking up through tears he sighed softly, "Bad day." he whispered as Severus pulled him into the study.

"What is going on? You can't take in Ron, you'll lose everything." Severus looked at him as if he had lost his damned mind.

"I know, but Lucius bought the home he was at and threw him out. Fired all the staff and threw the Muggle born and traitors out in to the streets." Harry whispered.

"Harry you are going to kill yourself. It's not fair to you, you have given so much to help. When are you going to think about you?" Severus asked looking him over.

"Never, family comes first. I am the only one that could possibly take care of him. I have no choice until I can find another home." Harry whispered tears falling, "It hurts but what else can I do?"

"Get the others gone and we'll figure out something." Severus whispered softly, "You are not giving up that adoption!" He stated firmly.

Harry hung his head, "We'll see." he whispered standing to go take care of Ron.

Draco sipped his drink as Severus sat back down, "He blames himself for Ron." he pointed out.

"I think so, he gives and gives and never takes time for himself." Severus sighed.

Harry moved to Ron's room hoping that things would work out but at the moment he didn't think they would, "Ron it's alright." He whispered moving to sit beside him as Molly tried to sooth him.

"Go home." Ron whispered tears still falling.

"You are going to stay here for awhile brother. This is my home and look a garden." Harry pointed out the window knowing that he loved flowers.

Ron looked up then back down, "Tiered."

"I know, come on." Harry helped Molly get him tucked into bed as Fred, George and Bill slipped out.

"Are you sure you are al right with him?" Molly asked softly again.

"We'll be alright, you go take care of what you need to." He encouraged.

Molly hugged him "I owe you so much Harry." she whispered before she slipped out.

"Do you need anything?" Harry asked Ron making sure he was comfortable.

"Sing? Ponies?" he asked softly with wet blue eyes.

Harry knew that he was used to someone singing him to sleep. "One song." he whispered not realizing that Draco and Severus were near the door.

Hush-a-Bye Don't You Cry

Go To Sleep My Little Baby

When You Wake You Shall Have All The Pretty Little Ponies

In Your Bed Mamma Said

Babies Riding Off To Dream Lan

dOne By OneThey've Begun

Dance And Prance For Little Baby

Blacks And BaysDapples And Grays

Running In The Night

When You WakeYou Shall Have

All The Pretty Little Ponies

Can't You See The Little Ponies

Dance Before Your Eyes

All The Pretty Little Ponies

Will Be There When Your Arise

Can't You See The Little Ponies Dance Before Your Eyes

All The Pretty Little Ponies

Will Be There When Your Arise

Hush-a-ByeDon't You CryGo To Sleep My Little Baby

When You WakeYou Shall Have All The Pretty Little Ponies

All The Pretty Little Ponies(Hush-Bye Don't You Cry)

When Harry finished he brushed Ron's hair back and stood, he was fast asleep.

Draco sighed, "He needs a baby." he whispered he may not be able to see the scene but he could picture it well enough.

"Yes, he does." Severus agreed as Harry moved out, "Come on lets go figure this out." he whispered so not to wake Ron. Wrapping his arms around Harry and Draco he led them back to the study. He just hoped that a solution would present itself and that it wouldn't mean that Harry gave up on the family he wanted.

TBC

Note I do not own the song 'All the pretty litte ponies'


	6. Pay Back Is A Bitch!

Harry sighed softly as he watched Severus move his things into the house, "Are you sure you are alright with this?" he asked again looking a little concerned.

"Yes, until another solution presents itself, I will stay and help you. Besides I was ready to retire from teaching anyways. This gives me the reason I was looking for." Severus grinned as he set his books ad other things away, "Besides you have enough rooms and the house elves are more than willing to assist."

"I owe you." Harry whispered softly.

"I must admit I have my own selfish reasons." Severus smirked sitting on the bed, "I want to be near Dragon as much as possible. I still have to finish my talk with him."

"How is that going?" Harry asked softly not wanting to ask too much but wanting to know that he was getting through to him.

"It's going well considering what he has gone through. He still hasn't told me who did this to him yet." Severus stretched feeling his back pop.

"I think I know," Harry whispered softly, "Severus who did Lucius marry?"

That paused him a moment, thinking back to the time when Lucius had told him he was going to get remarried he realized he didn't know, "I don't know. Lucius had a secret wedding in Paris. It was kind of a shock; I didn't even get to assist in his new child's birth."

"It's strange that Hermione and Lucius both had secret weddings..." Harry muttered but when his alarm rang he sighed, "I'll figure it out later, I have to get to my office. Ron should nap for another hour and half, when he wakes he likes to go into the gardens and play." Harry knew that it was going to take awhile to get used to the new routine. It had only been three days since he brought Ron home and he was still getting used to it. He had to admit it was good practice.

"Alright, I'll have Nipsy watch him and I'll run to the store real quick. Draco knows where I'll be and how to get a hold of me." Severus nodded he had to get the potions supplies he needed to brew Ron's medicine. "Is he still not talking?"

"He won't say a word any more." Harry nodded as they moved out he knew he could trust things to Severus but neither of them realized that things were not about to go according to their plans. For when mortal man plans God laughs.

* * *

Draco sighed as he dressed for the day; he knew that Severus had to run out for potions ingredients, so he was alone. It was actually nice; it gave him time to think with out anyone breathing down his neck. He wanted to do something or read. That gave him an idea, "Sipy!" he called for the sister elf to Nipsy.

"Yes, sir!" Sipy popped in clearly pleased that he had called her.

"Can you fetch a Daily Profit and read it to me?" He asked it had been so long since he was able to read the paper or have some one read it to him.

"Yes sir!" The little elf popped out and after a moment returned with not only the paper but the biscuits and hot fresh coffee.

"Thank you." Draco grinned the little elf remembered what he like, it was rather touching. Taking the coffee he sat by the open window as the little elf began to read the first page of the paper. Sitting back and relaxing it felt good to be able to catch up on things and find out what was going on. Hearing the page turn he wondered if it was possible to learn Brail as Harry called it, he hoped he could. Lost in thought he really didn't hear the little elf start the next story but one name caught him off guard. "Wait, can you start that one over?"

The little elf nodded, "Yes, sir. Lucius Malfoy announces is bride of five years, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy." he little elf reread going on to tell about the wedding, the first child that was born and about the new one on the way.

Draco's hands began to shake and he could feel the pressure in his chest, "No more Sipy." he whispered, "I want to be alone."

The little elf looked confused but did as asked; leaving the paper beside him, popped out not realizing what a mistake it was to leave him alone.

Draco sat there a long moment he was more that emotionally hurt. How could his father do this to him? Why? After a long moment he stood making his way to the bathroom he had to relive what he was feeling.

* * *

Harry moved out of his office stretching as he walked, his first two kids had come and gone. he just hoped the day continued to go this good. "Hey Milly..." he greeted handing her files. He was about to ask if his next appointment was there when Sipy popped in hysterical.

"I sorry sir! Mr. Malfoy bleed, he bleed..." she cried throwing herself at Harry's feet.

"GO!" Milly ordered Harry knowing that something terrible had to have happened back at his home.

"Go for Severus now!" Harry ordered the elf as he moved to the Floo to get home. 'How in the hell did he get a knife?' Harry thought bolting for the stairs. He thought they had hidden all the knifes or spelled them not to cut anything but food or paper. Making his way to Draco's room he realized that he had locked himself in the bathroom, "Draco!" he called.

"GO AWAY!" Draco called back not opening the door.

Harry was not taking that, pulling his wand he blasted the door open seeing Draco on the floor and blood every where. Realizing he had broken his coffee cup to cut himself and he had to get it out of his hands. Moving quickly to grab the make shift blade he grabbed his arm instead.

Draco fought back as his emotional walls started to break, "NO! Leave me!" he cried fighting to pull the blade back.

Harry did the only thing that came into his mind and bear hugged him. He had done it to several of his 'kids' that were trying to hurt themselves, Holding on to his arms so he couldn't cut himself he held him close crying, "NO! You promised me you wouldn't do this!" He tried not to snarl but he was upset and angry. It was at that moment that Severus entered the bathroom, "DRACO! STOP!" He managed to get the blade out of their hands as Draco began sobbing like a heart broke child. "Harry? Go tend to Ron, I heard him crying. I got Draco." he whispered softly kneeling by him.

Harry wanted to protest but knew that Severus was better equipped to handle him at the moment. Slowly he let Draco go and rose watching as Draco slumped to the floor sobbing.

"THAT BASTARD! HOW COULD HE" Draco didn't care at that moment about his mask or who was there all he knew was that he was hurting.

Harry slowly moved out not noticing the paper that lay on the table. He just wanted Draco to be alright, casting a cleaning charm on himself, to be rid of the blood he quickly moved to Ron's room, "Ron it's alright." talking softly he realized that Ron was sitting on his bed cuddling his teddy in tears. "I'm right here." he whispered helping him dry the tears and move to get him cleaned up.

Severus healed the cuts before picking Draco up and caring him to the bed. "Talk to me." he whispered rubbing his back, "Come one..." he was worried and wanted to know what in the hell trigged all of this. He seemed fine when he had stepped out. Holding him close he realized that until the tears subside he couldn't talk. So, rubbing his back he just held him and whispered into his ear that it was alright.

Draco knew that he shouldn't be crying like this but it was all too much for him to take and he finally had to just let it out. "I know who my Father married." he hiccupped after a moment, "He married Hermione."

Severus was now really confused, why would that upset him? "Does it upset you that she's your age?"

"NO!" Draco sobbed, "I don't give a shit about age!" he sobbed, it was clear this more.

Severus waited for the tears to subside, running his hands through his hair to calm him. Not realizing that Harry was near the door. "Talk it out." he encouraged.

"He did this to me!" Draco broke after a moment, "He did this to me because I am in love with a half blood!I told him about how I felt about Harry and he disowned me, he left me to die. After he beat me, left me blind and called me worthless for having the balls to fall in love with a half blood!" he sobbed, "Then he goes and marries a Muggle born!"

Severus felt the anger well inside of him hearing the confession that he was hiding, "Your father is a Bastard but you can not do this to yourself! You are killing not only you but me and Harry!" Pulling him close he held him as if he was six years old again, "You should have called me!"

"I want to die! I don't want to do this anymore!" Draco sobbed.

"Then don't do this anymore, change! You don't live there anymore and you don't have to hurt yourself to let you fear, anger or what ever you are feeling out. You can cry in front of us and we will never laugh at you. NEVER!" Severus swore softly, "Do not take yourself out of this world before you have even had a chance to live."

Harry slipped off angry at what he heard, now he knew why Hermione never told him about her husband. Pacing the study he realized that he wanted to throttle that selfish, coldhearted bastard. How could any parent do that to their child? He knew that it was out there he dealt with it everyday but this was by far case the worst he had ever witnessed. Moving back to Ron he knew that he had to keep his mind occupied and try to let Severus deal with it all.

Close to an hour later Severus moved down the stairs to see how Harry was doing with Ron, "How is he?" he asked watching Ron play with his books.

"Quiet." Harry looked up trying to hide the tears, he didn't want to cry in front of Ron.

"Come on, I think he'll be alright for a few moments." Severus knew that he had to let Harry have a moment. Taking his hand and helping him off the floor he led him to the study.

"I heard, I went to see if you need anything and heard him." Harry confessed after a moment, "It's not right!" he snarled looking up at him, "I deal with it everyday and it just doesn't get any easier."

Severus pulled him close, "It's harder when it's someone you are deeply in love with. I must confess I knew that Lucius was the one to leave him in the alley, he told me. I never thought it was because of who he had fallen in love with. I never though he was the one to do that to him I thought it was the Dark Lord." he confessed after a moment.

"I want to hurt him Severus, I want to just throttle him!" Harry curled into his shoulder feeling him wrap his arms around him. "He's ruined so many lives. How's Draco?"

"Sleeping, I have Sipy watching him and she is to get me the moment he wakes. I'll have to spell all the cups to be non breakable as well. I didn't do it because he had promised he wouldn't do it again." Severus whispered trying to think of how in the hell to help him.

"We're going to have to take this one day at a time and encourage him to talk about his feelings." Harry whispered softly his mind on the same track.

"Everything is going to have to be one day at a time." He agreed softly.

* * *

Harry moved down the streets of Diagon Alley doing a little shopping before heading back to the house. He had gone back to work at Severus' insistence and now was heading home. Slipping into the book store he froze seeing Hermione with her son beside her. Shaking his head he was not going to let them get to him and moved in looking for the book he needed.

"Harry?" Hermione called watching him.

"I do not want to speak to you." Harry whispered moving to the magical therapy books. Hoping to find anything that could be useful in helping Draco, "Therapy for Cutters." he muttered well that was easy. Pulling out several more books he realized that Lucius was now in the store.

"Well Mr. Potter. How are you?" Lucius smirked knowing that he was pushing his buttons.

"Fine." He muttered looking down at the book in his hands he wanted to just ignore the 'couple'. "I am really busy and have no time for any of this." he muttered clenching his fist to keep himself in control.

"Aw, Mr. Malfoy!" Another shopper seemed pleased to talk to Lucius so Harry ducked out to the counter. "I am so pleased to see that you have moved on after losing Narcissa and Draco."

Harry tried to ignore the conversation, he did not want to get involved but hearing Lucius' comment sent him over the edge.

"Losing my son to the Dark Lord was devastating but life moves on. Now I have my new son and have a whole new focus. I miss my Draco though he was such a precious child..." Lucius sighed softly clearly playing the part of caring grieving Father. Turning to his wife he didn't realized Harry moving back with anger in his eyes. The next thing he knew was Harry's fist making contact with his face.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT LEFT DRACO TO DIE! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT BEAT HIM TO NEAR DEATH! YOU! NO ONE ELSE!" Harry snarled standing over him clearly pissed and ready to deal with him.

"Harry!" Hermione was shocked that he would do that in the middle of the store, "Keep a close eye on your son Hermione or you can lose him too. Just ask him to tell you the truth about Draco." Leaving quickly he knew that Draco was not going to be happy about him doing that but Damn it felt good!

* * *

Severus looked up as the door opened he was sitting beside Draco watching as Harry stepped though looking angry but very satisfied, "Harry?"

"I kind of sent Lucius sprawling on to the floor of the book store..." Harry muttered not really looking at him or Draco as he set the books down.

"What?" Severus rose wondering what had set him off.

"What Hex did you use?" Draco whispered a little angry but he couldn't help but be pleased.

"My fist, I think I broke his nose." Harry muttered, "I'm sorry, he made me so angry that I lost it."

Severus sighed, "Tell us what happened." He wasn't sure if he could be angry at him it was actually refreshing to hear that Lucius got a little back.

Setting down beside them Harry told them what had transpired at the book store. "I should have just left." he muttered after a moment, "He's going to find out that Draco's alive. I've ruined everything."

"He can't touch Draco. He is a full grown man, he can do what ever he want's." Severus reassured both of them.

"It's kind of nice to know he got a little back." Draco said after a moment reflecting on what Severus had been thinking.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked seeing the tears lingering.

"Better, I..." he paused a moment not sure if he could do what he was a bout to do, "I'm sorry for what I did and thank you for stopping me." he muttered clearly nervous.

"It's alright we all have our problems. You rest and I'll go make dinner. We'll just take this one day at a time." he promised softly touching his hand.

Draco squeezed it, "I don't deserve this chance you are giving me."

"You deserve more." Harry whispered seeing the surprise in his eyes. "Rest." He winked at Severus before moving to check on Ron and start dinner. He just prayed that Aurror's were not going to break down his door. Watching as Ron sat at the table with his coloring books he wondered if he could still do the adoption. He had spoken to the agency and they promised him that the additions to the house didn't matter. Setting pans on the stove he paused wondering what he was going to make. Deciding to keep it simple he pulled out stuff to make spaghetti. He was just about to put the garlic toast in the oven when the door bell rang. Sighing he set the pan to the side and shut the oven, "I'll be right back Ron." he said moving to the door figuring he was going to be confronted by a pissed off Lucius. Slowly opening the door he was shocked to see the adoption agency there, "Hello, come on in." he smiled letting them into the house. "I was just cooking dinner."

"Go ahead, I'll talk while you work." she smiled following him into the kitchen noticing Ron, "Is this Ron?" she asked smiling at him.

Harry nodded, "Yes," he realize he was chewing on a crayon. Gently taking it out of his mouth and gave him a cracker instead, "Don't chew on your colors."

Ron took the cracker no longer caring about the colors.

"How are things with the changes in the house hold?" She asked looking a little concerned.

"Hard." Harry admitted, "But Severus is wonderful, he has been caring for Ron during the time I work."

"How soon do you think you can take a child?" she asked as Severus entered with a nod.

Harry turned to her hopeful, "Anytime but don't I have more interviews?"

"They are just a formality, I have an emergency baby to place and the only one we could agree on was you. You think you are ready?" she asked with a soft smile.

Harry hesitated a moment before catching Severus' eyes, it was a clear go for it. "Yes." he whispered clearly thrilled that something was going right.

"I'll be right back." she smiled softly at him as he walked her out.

"A BABY!" Harry turned to Severus intent in hugging him but Severus beat him to and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You deserve it." Severus whispered kissing him tenderly, "You need it."

"I was expecting Aurrors to be at the door." he chuckled leaning on him a moment.

"So did I that's why I came down." Severus confessed softly with a faint chuckle.

It wasn't long before the lady returned holding a tightly wrapped bundle in her arms, "She doesn't have a name yet." she smiled handing Harry a tiny five pound baby girl.

Harry hesitantly took the baby into his arms with a soft smile, "Oh look at her." he breather gazing at the baby. She had thick auburn hair and a thin heart shaped face.

"She has black eyes, they might change in a few months." The adoption lady smiled watching the new daddy. "Think you'll be alright?"

"I think so, thank you. Do I need to sign anything?" he asked looking up briefly from the baby.

"That will be later when we go to finalize the adoption." She smiled, "If you need me call." she slipped out to let the get to know each other.

Severus moved to Harry gazing at the baby, "Welcome to our home little one." he had to admit she was precious. "Go show Draco, I'll keep an eye on Ron." he promised.

Harry slowly moved to the stairs smiling at the baby, he just couldn't believe that she was there. Everything was happing so fast. "Draco?" he called softly seeing that he was sitting by the window.

"Yes?" Draco whispered still clearly upset and having trouble coming to terms with things.

"We have a new family member." Harry smiled moving to him.

"Who?" He asked looking curious as he felt Harry place something in his arms, "A baby." he whispered, "She's tiny. What's he name?" he asked.

"I was thinking about naming her Ashley." Harry smiled as he sat beside them, "She just arrived." watching Draco touch the baby to get familiar with her he had to smile, "She has thick auburn hair, a beautiful heart shaped face..." he started to describe the baby to him smiling when he saw the tears in Draco's eyes.

"Can I help you with her?" Draco asked wanting something he could hold on to.

Brushing back his hair Harry smiled, "I'd like that."

"Harry? You have a guest." Severus called clearly not pleased.

"Go, I got her." Draco encouraged feeling that he had found something worth it all.

Harry nodded and stood to go deal with the unwelcome guest, frowning when he saw Hermione. "Yes?"

Hermione turned clearly pissed off, "Why in the hell did you do that!?" she demanded her eyes were dark with anger.

"He deserved it." Harry answered simply not fazed in the least.

"Draco is dead! Hitting him doesn't do anything to bring him back!" she snarled her fist clenching, "You broke his nose!"

"It'll heal. Maybe it'll knock some sense into him." he grinned seeing her face redden. One thing was certain he was pleased to hear that she thought Draco was still dead. Maybe their secret wasn't blown.

"You are crazy! I knew you were going to take the news the worst." Hermione snarled.

"Hermione? Tell my Father he can kiss my ass!" Draco stood in the doorway of the study with Severus, still holding little Ashley.

Hermione paled seeing Draco, "You are dead! Lucius wouldn't lie to me about that!"

"Well I guess I just proved you wrong." Draco grinned cuddling the baby. "Just leave!"

Harry was shocked; he thought that Draco wanted it kept a secret. As Hermione left he ginned, "I thought..."

Draco cut him off, "Severus was right I have to change, he doesn't control me anymore."

TBC


	7. Protective Custody? You Asshole!

Hermione moved through the hallway of Malfoy Manor to the master bedrooms where Lucius was resting. Seeing the Healer moved out of the room she paused to speak with him, "How is he?" she whispered clearly worried for her husband.

"Just a broken nose, it's healed and he'll be as good as new by tomorrow." He reassured before moving off.

Nodding, she was happy to hear that, Harry could have done worse. Entering the dim lit bedroom she knew that she had to tell him what she saw, "Lucius?"

"Where did you go?" He asked worried that she had gone to see that ungrateful boy.

"Harry's." She answered truthfully sitting on the bed, "Lucius? I saw Draco there." she whispered, "He was holding a baby..."

Lucius looked alarmed at this, how in the hell did he survive, "What?"

"I thought you said he was dead. I thought the Dark Lord Killed him?" Hermione was clearly upset and he had to figure out something fast.

Lucius seemed to realize that his fabrication was about to fall apart at the seams and quickly changed direction, "I thought he was dead. That's what the Dark Lord told me and years of searching, I never found him." he lied easily, he hated to lie to her but he had no choice, "Did he look well?"

"I think he's blind, he limped slightly. There was a baby in his arms! Harry didn't even tell me that he was going to have a baby!" Hermione fumed.

"I'll go see him tomorrow." he whispered his mind forming a plan. He had to get Draco out of public eye and fast, so he figured that he would go plead his case to the Minister and get 'protective' custody of him. It was obvious he couldn't care for himself if he was blind, it was perfect. He would then tuck him away into that 'home' he bought and make sure he was so drugged he wouldn't even know his name.

* * *

Harry woke and grinned hearing the faint cry of his daughter, the first night was all ways hell. Rising he moved to the bassinette that was by the window. "All right sweat heart." he whispered picking her up. Rocking her back and forth a moment he moved to change her, then sit by the fire and feed her. Looking up at a soft knock he saw Draco in the door, "Hey, sorry she woke you."

"I'm a light sleeper at best. Hungry?" he asked moving into the room with a faint smile.

"Yes, she's done well, I figured I'd be up every half and hour." Harry smiled as he sat next to him, "You want to try and feed her?" he asked he had been up and down all night with her.

"May I?" Draco looked surprised and pleased.

"Of course." Harry let him take the rocker and gently passed the baby to him, "Here you go." he smiled handing him the bottle.

Draco held the baby as if she was made of spun glass, "She's so wonderful." he whispered as he fed her, "Thank you for letting me help."

"It's my pleasure, she needs us. All of us." Harry smiled overtaken by the sudden urge to kiss him. He knew how he felt but he just was not sure if they were ready for that leap just yet. So, he held back afraid of scaring him off.

Severus smiled watching them from the door; they looked like a normal new daddy and father couple. Both were so focused on that little life in Draco's arms and he wondered if this was what they both needed. Moving out he decided to check on Ron and start breakfast letting them have the time together. "Good morning Ron." he greeted helping the young man get out of bed and get ready for the day, "Do you want pancakes?"

Ron looked up at him but didn't say anything as he allowed Severus to lead him to the breakfast table. Watching as Severus started to make pancakes and eggs he hummed.

Severus was pleased to hear sound coming out of Ron, knowing that he could speak, even if it was hard to understand, and then him not talking at all was concerning for him. Watching him out of the corner of his eye he felt bad for Molly. He knew this must be so hard on her.

"I smell wonderful coffee." Harry smiled wondering into the kitchen with Draco and Ashley.

"Of course, new parents best friend." Severus grinned handing him a cup as Draco passed the baby to Harry.

Harry smiled at his daughter and moved to sit by Ron, setting his cup down he smiled. "Ron, look a baby sister."

Ron looked at him then the baby and smiled, slowly he reached out to touch the baby's hair.

"Sister." Harry repeated softly.

"Sissy." Ron smiled looking up at him.

"Very good Ron." Harry praised looking at Severus with a proud smile.

"That is wonderful and I would love a cup of coffee." Draco grinned feeling his way along the counter.

"I'll get it for you." Severus grinned wanting to help him as much as he could.

"I want to try." Draco objected he wanted to learn how to do things on his own again. He had to learn, he was admit about that. He was not going to depend on anyone unless he had to. Feeling along the cabinet he found the cups with ease. Reaching for the coffee pot he burnt his hand briefly when he grabbed the wrong part.

Harry wanted to step in and help but he knew that he couldn't, it would only make him upset. Standing back he caught Severus' eye and grinned.

Severus grinned back as Draco spilled a little of the coffee onto the counter. He was proud that he was trying; he was going to be alright, with time. "Good job Dragon." he praised when he finished.

"Thanks, but it's just a cup of coffee." Draco grinned turning to them to make his way to the table.

"Maybe but it's a big accomplishment." Severus flipped the pancakes watching Ron rock back and forth.

"Draco?" Harry asked softly his mind pondering a thought, "Would you be willing to go to the M.L.E and tell them about your father?" he asked softly wanting to get Lucius. Setting the baby in the cradle by him.

That stopped Draco cold, "No, I can't do that yet. If I let the ministry know that I am alive and what he did to me that's to public." It was clear that he was not ready to face anyone with this trouble but Severus and Harry.

"Alright." Harry reached out to touch his hand, "When you are ready and not before." he promised not knowing that Lucius was already beating them to Minister.

Severus caught his eye and frowned, they may have to do it for him and that wouldn't be good. Setting the breakfast on the table he watched as Harry served Ron and cut everything into small bites. He was good with him and had the patients. "Well hell, the quite didn't last long." Severus grumbled as he stood to answer the door. Opening it he was shocked to see the minister of magic and Lucius, "Good morning." he relied curtly not letting them in the house.

"We have come for Draco." Lucius stated looking the potions master over with a faint frown.

"He's of legal age you can't touch him!" Severus snarled about to shut the door,

"Actually he can." Terry Boot handed him the paper in his hands, "Mr. Malfoy has filed for protective custody of his son. Since Draco is blind and possibly mentally challenged, it's the parents right!"

Severus snatched the paper from the young Minister scowling, "All this says is that there will be an emergency hearing about this at eleven this morning." Severus scowled.

"And until that time Mr. Malfoy will be taking Draco." Terry said looking agitated about this mess.

"No! He won't!" Severus stated clearly, "This parchment has no such orders and Draco is better off here. I'll be sure he is at the hearing and but until then get the hell off this property!" He snarled shutting the door on them and locking it. Putting his back to the door he knew that Draco was going to be pissed.

"What's wrong?" Harry moved to him clearly concerned about why he hadn't returned to breakfast.

Severus silently handed him the paper, "We have a problem."

Reading Harry paled visibly, "Well I have dealt with many a court cases like this, we go and I get to tear them apart."

"Tear who apart?" Draco asked moving to them with Ashley he wasn't comfortable leaving the newborn alone with Ron, even for a moment.

"Your father has filed for protective custody since you are blind and supposedly have mental challenges. They want to see you at eleven this morning." Severus explained seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Damn it, he can never leave well enough alone!" Draco snarled softly, "We have to go." he whispered not really wanting to.

"Don't worry we'll be there, let me call mother so she can come and sit with Ron." Harry moved to the study with a heavy heart. Was it a mistake to tell Hermione about Draco?

"Don't forget to tell her about the baby." Draco called knowing that Molly would want to know.

Harry grinned, "I will, but be warned she might kidnap her when she get here."

"I won't mind." Draco grinned moving back to eat though he wasn't really hungry anymore.

Molly popped through looking thrilled and worried all at the same time, "So what is going on?"

"I have to attend an emergency hearing and don't want to leave Ron alone." Harry smiled softly at her as Draco entered.

Molly gasped seeing the young man, "Draco?" the first time she had really met him was at the head quarters when he had turned sides.

"Yes, ma'am." Draco moved to her and passed off little Ashley, "Meet your granddaughter." he grinned knowing she was shocked.

Molly took the baby and smiled touching his cheek, "We thought you were dead." she whispered.

"I know and today I have to lay that to rest." Draco whispered. "My father needs to be put off his high horse."

"I am glad to see you, we've missed you." Molly whispered pulling him into a hug being mindful of the baby.

"Switching sides wasn't easy but well worth it." Draco grinned, "I best get dressed." he moved out of the study slowly.

"He's limping..." Molly whispered.

"Something broken that healed wrong. Severus is not sure if it can be fixed." Harry explained, "So what do you think of Ashley?"

"She's perfect." Molly smiled at the baby, "When did you get her?"

"Last night." Harry smiled at her, "I was shocked but thrilled. Draco loves her."

"I can tell, you go get ready dear and don't worry about her or Ron, I have them." Molly beamed as she moved to Ron's rooms cradling the baby.

Harry knew that they were both in good hands and that was one less worry.

* * *

"I do not want to do this." Draco sighed as they moved into the ministry.

"We are right here and we aren't going anywhere." Severus reassured as Harry took his hand.

"Here's the court room." Harry muttered realizing that it was going to be a closed case hearing, "That's strange usually closed cases are for under seventeen." he muttered as they moved into the room. "Well the Minister will not be overseeing this one, good!" he grinned as they took their seats.

Lucius and Hermione were seated next to each other looking somber as they watched them move in.

"Call to order, seal the room." The head of the M.L.E called and Harry was pleased to see Kingsley, "Case number 458759 comes to order. Mr. Lucius Malfoy filing for protective custody of Mr. Draco Malfoy. Reasoning is unable to care for oneself due to blindness, possible mental and physiological damage." Kingsley looked up from the paper surprised to see Harry. "Well Mr. Potter I must say I am surprised to see you but you know what I want to hear. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't grant this Father's request."

Harry stood, they had decided to tell a little but not all about Lucius. Draco just was not ready to deal with it all publicly. "As representative of Mr. Draco Malfoy I can tell the courts that Mr. Malfoy has not seen his son in over six years. He does not know what is going on with him, he doesn't know if he can or can't care for himself. He doesn't give a damn about young Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy is the reason that Draco is blind, Mr. Malfoy created a fabrication that Draco was dead! Furthermore, he was the one that left him for dead!"

Kingsley looked concerned at Harry's word, "Can you prove this?"

"I can; but Draco has been through a lot in the past few days and is not ready by no means ready to tell the story publicly. As you well know sir, it will take time before he is comfortable facing it. He has taken the first steps and told me and Mr. Snape. Now we are working through it." Harry reasoned hoping they wouldn't force him.

"I want my son returned home!" Lucius snarled, "Are going to believe the word of a Child Therapist? He doesn't know how to deal with this situation he deals with babies!"

"I know more about this than you do Mr. Malfoy." Harry fired back not turning from Kingsley.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir." Draco slowly rose and stepped forward to face the courts.

"Do you fear your father?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes," Draco answered after a moment, "He's a cold hearted, uncaring, selfish Bastard sir and I do not want to go 'home' with him. That is not my home anymore." he was pleased that his voice was steady and that he was not shaking like a reed in a wind storm.

Kingsley sighed softly, looking between the two 'families'. "One moment." he turned to the other members of the court and after a muttered conversation turned back, "I hate to do this to you Mr. Potter, but there are several things that disturb me about this..." he stated.

Harry felt fear clutch his heart were they going to demand that Draco go home? That was stupid.

"Until further notice, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy will visit with Draco at your home. He will stay in your custody until he can have a full evaluation by a licensed Healer and adult psychiatrist." he ordered seeing Harry and Draco pale.

"They can just come over when ever they want sir?" Harry asked looked a little worried.

"Yes."

"I must tell the courts I have one other ward at my home that I am very protective of and if Mr. Malfoy does anything to him or Draco I will not hesitate to take action." Harry said firmly.

"The courts will make note and I wouldn't want it any other way Mr. Potter. Court will reconvene in one month." Kingsley concluded much to Harry's dismay.

"That could have gone worse." Severus sighed, "I want to make sure that Draco is never left alone with Lucius."

"Or Hermione I do not want to give them the chance to obliviate him." Harry muttered as they started to leave.

"We'll be there shortly Mr. Potter." Lucius smirked clearly pleased.

Harry scowled but nodded as they left, "Let's get home."

* * *

Molly looked up as Harry entered the room, "How did it go?" she asked concerned that they were going to lose Draco all over again.

Harry sighed as he sat next to her. "It could have been worse." he told her about what they had ordered watching Ron, "I've already hit him in public I am not afraid to take him down if he does something stupid." Harry swore softly, "I've faced scarier snakes than him."

Molly grinned, "Hit him one for me." she muttered as she passed the baby to him.

"I might." he muttered as Draco entered looking strained, "He's here." he whispered not looking to happy about it.

Harry stood, "Here hold her and don't let her go." he encouraged, "I'll go with you." nodding to Molly he stood handing the baby to him.

Draco held Ashley close, "If I am holding her I can't do anything stupid." he whispered with a faint grin.

"But allows me to and clam her as yours. You are apart of her family." Harry chuckled as they moved down the hall.

"I want to see my son alone." Lucius looked Harry up and down with cold eyes.

"This is my home and, no, you will not see him alone." Harry led them into the study as Ashley started to fuss and root for a bottle.

"I'll get her bottle." Severus nodded as they found seats.

"How old?" Hermione asked watching the baby.

"A couple days." Draco rocked her back and forth not wanting to let her go. "Why are you here?" he asked a little angry.

"I want you to come home, I've missed you." Lucius lied softly.

"Don't make me gag, you know damn well what happened to me and why." Draco snarled but soon had to turn his attention to Ashley who was all out crying for her bottle, "It's al right, Severus is coming." he whispered and right on cue Severus entered with a bottle and spit up towel.

"Here we go." he grinned watching Draco, he was pleased that Harry was willing to let him do this in front of Lucius.

Draco took the bottle and began to feed the hungry baby. "Go on lie about where I've been." he encouraged.

Hermione looked confused, "He won't lie Draco. Every time he spoke of you I could tell it was hard on him. He has missed you."

"Don't make laugh, he is acting that is all." Draco rocked Ashley getting upset with the lies his Father was telling.

"Who is the baby's father?" Lucius asked watching with cold eyes.

"I am of course." Harry watched Draco with a soft smile he was good with her. Sifting closer to Draco he knew Lucius was getting agitated.

Lucius knew that he could not say what he wanted to in front of Harry and Severus. He was going to have to fake it and that was one thing he had never been really good at. One thing was also certain an illegitimate Malfoy was not tolerated! "An illegitimate child is something that is not well tolerated."

"It's good thing she's not a Malfoy." Draco smirked. "She a Potter."

"When are you marring?" Hermione asked looking stained as she looked from Lucius to Draco.

"We are not ready for that just yet." Harry temporized watching Lucius squirm, "I'm going to get tea, I'll be right back." he stood knowing that Severus would take care of Draco and Ashley.

Hermione stood and followed hoping to talk Harry about his. "Harry? Can we talk?"

"What do you want?" Harry asked as he started making tea.

"Why are you doing this? Draco is clearly mentally messed up. He needs help not you manipulating him." she scowled at him clearly agitated.

"Manipulating him?" Harry scoffed, "You think that I am taking advantage of him?" I tell you straight that I would never take advantage of him." he snarled.

"Then how do you explain that baby! You must have..."

Harry did not let her finish that sentence, "I have _never_ and will _never_ rape or hurt him. Lucius is lying to you and when the truth comes out you are going to be begging for my apology." he quickly made the tea and left her there clearly upset with his words.

Molly stood watching, "He's right you know, I don't know what you see in that man. Or how you meet, I don't care but I don't like what you have become." Turning she moved back to Ron.

Moving back to the study Harry saw that Lucius was standing, "Leaving?"

"Yes, I have things I must do, please son I want to see you alone next time."

"Not happening sir!" Draco sat back very pleased with himself as Lucius left quickly along with Hermione. One they were gone though he sagged slightly, "I think I need to lay down."

"Come on, I'll take you up stairs." Severus helped him to stand as Harry took the baby. They knew that this was hard on him.

* * *

Lucius stormed into his study angry, throwing Floo powder into the fire he called, "Miguel!"

"Yes, sir?"

"I need a favor, find out when any Malfoy or Potters were born." he snarled.

"Yes, sir." the man left as Lucius sat back what was he going to do if that child was his granddaughter?


	8. Torn

Miguel strode through the hallways of Malfoy Manor knowing that Lucius was not going to be happy. "Mr. Malfoy?" He knocked on the study room door and entered at a muttered entered.

"Aw, Miguel please come in. What have you found for me?" Lucius was sitting behind his desk. It had bee almost five days since he had given Miguel this little mission and now he wanted to know what in the hell was going on.

"I'm afraid I didn't find much. I searched every hospital and their were no Potter or Malfoy's born." he sighed handing him papers, "I did find this though, it's an adoption for Mr. Potter. The woman was a Heather Gravel, she had the baby and left according to my contact. They don't know why."

Lucius read the paper and grinned he was going to hurt his son in such a way that he _would_ have trouble and the courts would have no other choice but to put him back in his 'loving' care. "This is actual better Miguel."

"Why sir?"

"Well, I don't want everyone to know that my son is alive. I have worked long and hard to keep the Malfoy line pure and untainted and that boy is nothing but a disappointment." Lucius stood he was going to find this mother.

"How?" Miguel knew that he was prying but he was curious. When he had known young Draco he was always such a wonderful boy and wanted nothing more than to please his father.

"I'd rather not go into it Miguel, thank you for you help." Lucius scowled knowing he would get the hint and was pleased to see him bow then quickly leave. His son failing in his orders to the Dark Lord, then turning on their side was hard for him to take but when his son had come home and announced that he was in love with the half blood that was responsible for the fall of his Lord had been the breaking point. The only reason that he had wanted to get his hands on Hermione was her power and breaking up the last bit of the trio had made it all the better. She would make sure he had powerful strong children and if she ever questioned how things were done he would just take things one step further after all women still died in childbirth. He didn't think it would come to that though; she was completely wrapped around his finger. After all a Malfoy always gets what they want! Shifting papers he would find this woman and speak with her then see where things went.

* * *

Draco smiled as they moved into the parlor, "Alright what is this?" he asked feeling the book in his hands.

"It's Brail Draco; I'm going to teach you how to read it." Harry laughed sitting next to him on the sofa.

"You mean I can read with my hands?" Draco asked looking skeptical.

"Yes, I learned so I could help my blind kids. It's not easy but you are a fast learner." opening the book to the first page he took his hand and one by one started to go over the letters of the alphabet in Brail.

Draco paused every now and again, "So this is an 'A' and that one is a 'B'" he muttered feeling the differences in the raised dots n the page.

"Right." Harry grinned as Severus entered with Ron. Watching as Ron moved to sit by the fire and play he had to admit things were going so well. Of course the ringing of the door bell was never a good sign in his household.

"I'll get it." Severus knew that it was probably Lucius and Hermione. They made a point to come over for and hour everyday to 'get to know' Draco. It made him want to laugh. "Hello Lucius." he greeted letting the pair into the house, "When are you going to let Draco meet his brother?"

"Probably when he comes home." Lucius scowled as they moved into the parlor.

Looking up as they entered Harry just when right back to what they were doing. "See you learn fast," he laughed as Draco spoke out loud what he was feeling with his hands, "Severus listen."

Severus paused and smiled realizing hat Draco was starting to read, "Excellent job Dragon." he praised glad to see the look of pissed off on Lucius' face.

"Your Father and Hermione are here." Harry whispered to him not certain if he wanted to continue with them there.

"I know and I am busy at the moment." Draco grinned he was having fun and didn't want to stop.

Lucius scowled, "That is very rude Draco."

"Maybe but I don't give a damn." Draco grinned as the door bell rang again.

"Lord have mercy how many are going to be bombarding us today?" Severus scowled as he moved to answer the door again. He was surprised to see the adoption lady with another woman standing beside her. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I need to speak with Harry." She whispered softly clearly upset with what was about to happen.

"Come in." Severus led them into the study then went to fetch Harry. "Harry? You have guests in the study."

Harry stood moving to him, "Who?"

"The adoption lady, she has some one with her." Severus whispered not wanting to let Lucius know there was trouble.

"Stay with Draco." Harry nodded moving to the parlor wondering what all the fuss was, "Hello Maria." he greeted but seeing the worry and tears in her eyes he knew something was wrong.

"Harry this is Heather Gravel, Ashley's mother." Maria introduced and explained all at once.

"I've come for my daughter." Heather looked at him with a smug look that just ate at him.

"I've had her for almost five days, I though parental rights were severed after two?" Harry asked feeling his heart ach.

"Not in the magical world Harry, here they have a week to take back their decision." Maria looked upset with this and knew that Harry was hurting.

Heather didn't say anything else just stood there expectantly. Her eyes were glossed over and she didn't look like a healthy adult, it looked like she was strung out.

"I can't fight this?" Harry asked in a whisper, "I love that baby she is mine and Draco's everything."

"I'm sorry Harry." Maria knew that Heather couldn't care for the child but the law was law. They couldn't win and she knew it.

"Give me a moment." Harry moved out of the study calling Sipy, "Pack the babies bag, make sure her toys and all her nappies are packed. Make sure that all of her food is as well." he ordered softly. Before moving into the parlor where she was napping.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Draco could tell by Harry's foot falls that some thing was wrong. He was walking softly and hesitantly.

Severus watched as Harry picked up the baby and sat beside Draco whispering to him to follow him out a moment, "Give us a moment." Severus nodded to Lucius as they slipped out into the hallway.

"Harry?" Draco whispered knowing that he was holding the baby.

"Her mother is demanding her back." Harry whispered "We have to say good bye." tears glistened in his eyes.

"That's not right!" Draco whispered feeling the burn of tears on his cheeks.

"I know but we have no choice." Harry whispered as Draco touched the baby's cheek, "You want to hold her one more time?"

Nodding Draco took the baby into his arms trying not to cry as Severus wrapped his arms around him.

"It's ok to hurt and cry about this Dragon. This is never easy." Severus whispered into his ear as he held him close

Kissing her forehead as Sipy popped in he began to cry, "I'll love you for ever." he whispered handing the baby back to Harry.

Harry took the baby and with tears streaming down his face he took the bag before turning to the study humming softly, "I love you baby." he whispered kissing her before opening the door.

"I know that this is hard Harry." Maria stood taking the bag.

"She has about a week's worth of nappies in the bag, along with her food." Harry whispered softly, "She loves to be sung to and she eats every two hours on the dot...."

"I could care less about her 'routine' with you sir. I will have my own and I don't need anything from you." Heather took the baby with a faint scowl.

"Very well, I wish you the best." Harry whispered walking them out. Leaning against the wall he slid down it in tears.

Lucius entered the hallway looking satisfied, he knew what had happened, "Is everything alright?"

"Just fine," Draco snarled moving to Harry.

"I think you need to leave Lucius, come back later." Severus whispered as Hermione moved out as well.

"What happened?" She asked seeing both were in tears.

"None of your concern." Harry stood with Draco wanting to just get away, "I need to lay down, Severus can you call mother to sit with Ron?"

"Yes," Severus nodded as they moved up the stairs.

"We'll come back." Lucius promised softly taking Hermione's hand they left.

Severus waited until Molly popped through before moving to find Draco and Harry. He knew that this was the hardest thing ever on Harry and Draco. Moving up the stairs he figured they would be in Draco's room but they weren't. He found them curled up together in Harry's bed, crying. That was actually a relief to see Draco had his head on Harry's chest and Harry had his arms wrapped around him. Moving to the bed he sat behind Draco and rubbed his back, "We are going to get though this, one day at a time." he whispered. As he sat there trying to help Harry and Draco his mind started working and it seemed strange to him that Lucius came for his visit just before they arrived. Now that he thought about it he had been early and didn't fight him when he was asked to leave. Something was not adding up.

* * *

Hermione watched as her husband moved into the parlor, "What happened?"

"It turns out the baby was an adoption the mother came for the child." Lucius smirked as he sat by the fire.

"Oh." Hermione sighed thinking about what she had said to Harry. What was she doing, "They didn't deserve that."

"It's just the thing to push him over and let the courts see that Harry can't handle him." Lucius gave her the warning look and was pleased when she fell silent.

"You know what is best." Hermione said after a moment as she sat next to him.

Figuring that it was best to switch subjects he rubbed her belly, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired but its normal." she stretched as the baby kicked her. "I still say the Healer is wrong, I still say its twins."

"We'll well see in a few months." He really wouldn't mind twins. Maybe they would be two little boys that would be just fine with him. "I was told that there was blood in the sink the morning?" he hinted, he didn't like it when she kept things from him.

"It's normal, it's the same as it was the Christian. I have more blood flowing to my gums and when I brush they bleed that's all." Hermione sighed softly sitting back, "Are we going out tonight?" she asked.

"Of course, I love showing you off." Lucius kissed her letting his hand that was resting on her belly wonder a little lower. "Let's go spend time together before our son returns from horseback riding." he muttered nibbling her ear.

* * *

Harry rose feeling the weight in his chest, it was now close to dinner time. He and Draco had lain there all day, they didn't want to eat or do anything but cry. Looking back at Draco who was still fast asleep he wondered what this was going to do to him. They had both fallen deeply in love with that little baby and to have her just ripped from their arms was the hardest thing. Sighing, he had to go check on Ron but he did not want to leave Draco alone.

"How are you doing?" Severus asked moving into the room with a light dinner tray.

"Hurt, tired and sore." Harry answered truthfully, "It's wrong."

"I believe that there is more going on than meets the eye." Severus whispered setting the tray down, "I've done some digging but not much, turns out that Miguel you told me about was digging around about when a Potter or Malfoy was born..."

"Why?"

"Lucius probably wanted to know, I think Lucius realized it was an adoption." Severus sighed, "But I have no proof."

"Looks like I need to do some digging myself." Harry nodded, he had connections that Severus didn't.

"Tomorrow, it's too late tonight and you two need to eat." Severus nodded to Draco who was starting to stir.

"I was grateful that I was able to get him to lay down with me." Harry whispered, "I didn't want to leave him alone."

"I know and Fred is with Ron." Severus moved to the bed, "Draco? Come try to eat Dragon."

"I don't want to." Draco whispered softly.

"You need to try, I made soup and bread." Severus helped him up and over to the table.

As they sat to eat it was clear that it was a devastating blow to all of them.

* * *

The next day Hermione watched as Lucius left for the day, she had to figure out what in the hell was really going on. It was clear to her that Lucius knew more about things than she thought. Slowly moving to the study she sat poring over the papers until she found what she wanted. It showed a large amount of money going to a Heather Gravel. She had to find this woman and talk to her. Standing she checked on Christian, the nanny had him well in hand so she slipped out for a little while and hoped she could find this woman.

* * *

The ringing of the door bell made Harry want to scream! Every time that damn thing rang one disaster or another would hit. It had been almost four days since he lost his daughter and was just now starting to get up and around again. Ron had taken it just as hard as they did, he wondered for hours calling for his sissy and bawling when he could find her. Harry had tried to explain that her mommy had come for her but he didn't understand. Unfortunately he had reverted back to silence. Draco had confessed to Severus that he was fighting the urge to hurt himself and even though he hadn't they were watching him like a hawk on a mouse hole. Opening the door he expected to find Lucius and was shocked to see Blaise. "Hello Blaise, what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, Kingsley sent me to do an evaluation." Blaise looked him up and down clearly thinking it was him.

"Come on, I think you will be surprised to see your patient." Harry had to grin, Kingsley knew what he was doing.

"I must confess that a custody hearing over an adult seems strange." He wanted to know what in the hell was going on.

"I know, it is. Kingsley didn't tell you who?" Harry grinned moving to the study.

"He didn't tell me anything past I was needed here to do an evaluation." Blaise grumbled moving into the study with him. Freezing in shock he started at Draco. "No way."

"Yes," he chuckled "Draco? Blaise is here. He was sent to do the psychiatric evaluation." Harry explained softly.

Draco looked up grinning, "It's been a long time since I have heard that velvety voice of yours." setting his Brail book aside he reached his hand out to shake his.

Blaise reached out to clasp his hand noticing the book was Brail he frowned, "Alright, talk to me." he smiled sitting beside him as Harry slipped out.

"Not much to tell really, I'm blind and have trouble doing things. My father doesn't want to world to know the truth so he wants 'protective' custody of me." he said softly.

"What happened to get you this way?" Blaise asked softly. He hoped that he would talk to him and not shut down.

"I won't lie to you Blaise, I am messed up. I have problems. I am getting away from cutting, I have trouble taking care of the minor things that make a household run. The reasoning is I have been living on the streets, I did what I could to survive. Then just a few days ago when we thought things were going wonderfully then baby of the household was ripped away from us," Draco wanted Blaise to know everything, he knew he had to know. "Severus and Harry are wonderful..." he whispered softly explaining everything to him. He just hoped that he could help and that it wasn't going to lead him into his father's care.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she knocked on the door of a run down house. She had been searching for Heather for four days and finally she thought she found her. Looking around as the door opened she nearly threw up at the pungent order coming from the room beyond. Hearing a baby cry she knew she had the right place, "Heather?" she asked the strung out, drunk woman.

"What?" Heather scowled at her.

"I have come to make a deal with you," Looking around Hermione saw several people sprawled out either drunk or high.

"Why?"

"I know you don't want the baby. I know that my husband paid you to go take her back. What I am offering you is simple. Write a note stating that you can't care for the child drop her off at the agency. Then disappear, I will make sure you are set up in a nice home where ever you go and I will pay you four million galleons. You can keep what my husband gave you but you change your name and never come back." She spoke slowly know that the woman was probably having trouble understanding.

"You serious?" she slurred.

"Yes!"

"I have always wanted to go to Ireland." she muttered.

"Where in Ireland?" Hermione asked hearing the baby cry loader.

"Any where." She whispered clearly not wanting the life she was living anymore, "I have lost so much."

"Then change, I am offering you that chance. Leave this shit hole!" Hermione growled a little impatient.

Heather looked at her, "Meet me tomorrow at Half Moon, you better come through." she turned and snatched a piece of paper and wrote a note after sealing it with her magical signature she moved to pick up the squalling ten day old, "You drop her off."

"Very well, I will see you a nine sharp!" Hermione said knowing that it was the only time she could get out.

"Very well."

* * *

Harry placed the sandwiches on the tray looking towards the study room doors. Blaise was still in there talking to Draco and he just prayed that everything as all right.

"Blaise will take care of him." Severus whispered moving up behind him. Wrapping his arms around him he kissed his neck, "Relax," he whispered not liking that he was so tense, "You need to get out of the house for a little while and I mean more than work." He muttered.

"I have no time, Ron needs me." he temporized softly looking over to Ron. "And I am still praying for Dragon."

"Why haven't you gone for him?" Severus asked knowing that he knew how Draco felt.

"I am afraid of scaring him off. I had the urge to kiss him the first morning he fed Ashley." Harry whispered, "I want to just pin him to the wall and..." his voice trialed off softly.

"I am telling you to go for it. Draco wants you Harry, he just is not sure how to tell you." Severus reassured softly rubbing his back, "If you need a little stress relief we could all ways slip off for a bit." he grinned nibbling his ear.

"I can't leave Ron alone right now." Harry whispered closing his eyes.

"Wait until he takes his nap." Severus grumbled but when the door bell rang he spat an oath.

"I'll get it." Harry sighed softly as Molly moved into tend to Ron, "Probably Lucius."

"Chase him off, Draco is busy." Severus grumbled clearly not pleased with the interruption. Following Harry he wanted to be available if Lucius got mouthy.

Harry sighed as he opened the door to a complete shock, "Maria?" his eyes landed on the baby, "Ashley?"

"Yes, she was on our door step." Maria handed him the baby as she and another man stepped inside.

Harry took her as tears started to fall, unwrapping her he noticed that she was unwashed and had lost weight. "What now? Can she just come back and..."

"No, she has lost the baby this time, in fact this is Judge Russell. He seals all our adoptions and we want to seal this today, right now." Maria smiled sympathetically at his tears.

"Can I at least get her cleaned up?" Harry asked his hands shaking slightly. They had picked out a beautiful white lace dress that they wanted to put on her but almost took it back to the store when they lost her. In fact Harry had told Severus that he had plans to take down the nursery, that he couldn't do that again.

"Of course son." Russell smiled at the young daddy noticing that he was holding the child close in spite of her being unwashed.

Harry smiled at Severus as he turned to the stairs, "Can you tell Draco?" he asked softly.

Severus chuckled, "Of course." he grinned moving to the study and knocking softly.

"Come on in Severus, we're pretty much done for today." Blaise smiled, "We're just catching up right now."

Severus grinned as he moved to Draco, "Ashley is home, they brought her back."

"What?" Draco stood shakily, "One moment Blaise." He excused himself but Blaise decided to follow along with the judge to see just how he interacted with the baby.

Draco made his way to what he knew was the nursery and heard Harry singing softly. He also smelt the lilac baby soap that they had bought her, "Harry?" he whispered moving to the changing table.

"I've got her cleaned up," He smiled as Draco touched the babies foot, "She's home."

"For good?" Draco whispered clearly afraid that their joy wouldn't last long.

"For good, the judge is here and wants to seal the adoption today so no one can take her again." Harry smiled reaching for the dress. Once he had it on her he handed her off to Draco knowing that he wanted to hold her.

Judge Russell watched the pair and smiled, they may not be married but it was clear that both loved that child so much. "They are a wonderful pair for that baby." he muttered after a moment, clearly pleased.

"That little one is the only thing that keeps Draco from doing stupid things." Severus commented watching the pair, "I just hope Harry takes my advice and pounces on Draco soon."

"If he don't Draco will pounce on him." Blaise grinned, "I told him to."

Severus chuckled, "We are such matchmakers aren't we?"

"I know his feelings and have known it since we were in school." Blaise smirked watching Draco a moment.

Draco happily held the baby as Harry put her little shoes on, "She's lost weight, she's lighter."

"I know," Harry smiled as he was handed the baby back so they could get down the stairs, "We'll get that weight back on her." he promised as they moved out

"Go get cleaned up, I've got her." Severus grinned taking the baby to let them both get cleaned up.

"Meet up in the parlor." Maria smiled as they headed down the stairs.

It didn't take long before Harry and Draco were cleaned up and back down stairs. Finding the group with Molly and Ron.

Harry smiled realizing that Ron was sitting next to Severus watching the baby. Moving to take the baby into his arms as the judge stood he realized that all of his dreams were about to come true. Standing in front of the judge he had Draco join him, "You are part of her family and I want you standing right beside me." he whispered as Draco tried to protest.

"He is right young man." The judge smiled as he began the adoption. He was pleased to see the Harry wrapped his arm around Draco, then Draco did the same with Harry. Both were holding the baby and it was proof enough to him that this 'family' not only wanted this baby but would give her everything she needed.

TBC


	9. Breaking Point!

**_WARNING MALE/MALE AHEAD AS WELL AS CHARACTER DEATH!_**

Draco sighed as he listened to Harry shower. He had just finished helping bed down Ashley and now he was fighting himself. Wanting nothing more than to just go in there and pin him to the bed but he couldn't. Was he ready? Could he handle it? What if Harry didn't want him? What if it was all a fantasy? So many questions and no answers at the moment. He couldn't just go to bed and forget about it all. Hearing the shower shut off he knew that it would only be a few moments before he went to bed. It was now or never he could not live with out knowing. Sighing as he heard Harry's weight shift on the bed, he took a deep breath, he was going for it. Turning back to the door he knocked softly.

Harry looked up from his book and smiled softly, "Everything alright?" He asked seeing the hesitation in Draco's eyes.

"Can we talk?" Draco asked moving into the room.

Setting the book down Harry sat up, "Of course." patting the bed he wondered what was going through his mind, "What about?"

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed, "Us." he answered simply. Trying to hide the fear in his voice was hard but he was pleased that he had managed it, "How are we doing?"

"Well," Harry paused trying to find the right words. He truly didn't think Draco was ready for a committed relationship. Especially with everything he had gone through, "I would say we are doing well..."

"That's not what I meant." Draco whispered feeling a little angry with himself, "Do you love me?" he asked after a moment. "Or am I just a project for you?"

"You are not just a project Draco; you are much more than that." Harry tried to sit all the way up but Draco pinned him so he was laying flat on his back with Draco straddling him.

"Then do something! I won't break!" Draco fumed after a moment, "I can't take this hurt. It's a hurt that is just eating at my heart and soul! I know that I love you. I have loved you since seventh year! Please tell me where do I stand with you? Do you love me? Or is this a fantasy that I need to just give up on?"

Harry laid there shocked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but before he could say anything he felt Draco loosen his hold on his arms as he whispered brokenly.

"I guess I must disgust you," he whispered, "All the others..." he whispered, "I was just praying that you could look past what you see and..."

That seemed to break Harry's stunned paralyzes, "Draco that is not true. I find you to be very attractive! You make my blood run everyday. I do love you I just didn't want to push you. I was afraid of scaring you away," he explained softly watching his face, "I don't want you to regret this."

"I want to be more than just an Uncle to that baby. I want to be her daddy and I want to have a family with you. Including more children." Draco whispered as the tears started to fall, "My only regret is that I didn't so this sooner, that I didn't come to you when this all first happened. I can't change the past but I want to grab my future before it's gone!" he was breathing hard and he knew that he felt Harry's 'interest' prod him. Leaning forward he sealed his lips over Harry's in a burning kiss, "Please?"

Harry got one hand free and ran it though his hair, "I'm sorry that I didn't so this sooner." he whispered pulling him back down.

Draco moaned, this was what he wanted, letting his hands wondered down Harry's body was pleased that he only wore bottoms to bed. Kissing his way down his body it wasn't long before he pulled the bottoms off to free his straining erection.

Harry watched him amazed at what was happening, it was clear he had been wrong, he was ready. Quickly grabbing his wand to perform the anti conception spell he realized that he didn't want to. If it happened, it happened and he would be proud to have Draco' child. Setting the wand back he relaxed as Draco moved lower. "Please Draco." he whispered wanting to feel that mouth around him.

"My pleasure." Draco chuckled.

* * *

Severus knew that he shouldn't watch but just couldn't help himself. One thing was certain they were beautiful together. Feeling himself become aroused at the sight he stroked himself through his trousers and sighed. He was going to have to go deal with this current 'problem'. He was about to turn when Draco next words nearly sent him to the floor in shock.

* * *

"Harry?" Draco whispered moving back up his body a moment.

"Yes?"

"What would you think about letting Severus join us?" he whispered, "I think it would be perfect. He may be my Godfather but we aren't blood and it's not unheard of. We both care for him deeply."

Harry couldn't believe this but he had to admit he loved the feel of Severus' cock in him and pounding him with out mercy, "They did pass that law that allows threesome pairings. He may just be the sanity we both need in this crazy world." he grinned, "But first I want you alone, then we can go find him a persuade him to join the fun."

"Deal." Draco whispered nibbling his neck, "I must tell you I like to top and bottom."

"I like bottom but I can top. I kind of like the way control is taken from me." Harry kissed him as one hand wrapped around Draco' erection. He was pleased that he was thicker than Severus but just as long, oh, it would burn but he would love every moment of it.

"I think I can mange that." Draco chuckled as he summed the lube wandlessly. "I need to get my wand back." he muttered after a moment.

"We'll deal with that later." Harry promised watching as Draco dipped his fingers in the jar, he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Severus made his way back to his room to wait, he wondered what in the world made Draco thing of add him to the love triangle. It didn't matter though, Harry was more than a willing sub and it seemed to work perfectly. Maybe he could teach Draco a thing or two and that could be fun. It had been awhile since he had a lover that was able and willing to participate in double penetration. With him and Draco double teaming it Harry was in for the 'ride' of his life time. Changing for bed he figured he would try to just act like he didn't know anything. So, stretching out on the bed he sat, read and waited. It was about forty minutes before there was a knock on his door, "Enter." he called softly knowing who was on the other side.

Harry and Draco entered wearing nothing but their bathrobes, "Can we talk?" Harry grinned moving to the bed with Draco.

"About what?" Severus grinned watching them.

"About us tag teaming to pound Harry into the mattress every night." Draco smirked as he sat beside Severus.

"Are you certain about this?" Severus asked not wanting them to regret this.

"Yes." Both breathed after a moment.

The next moment Harry found him self pinned under Severus, "I think we are going to have some fun with this. Draco? Do you want to hear how loud I can make him scream?"

Draco grinned. "Please?"

* * *

Hermione sighed as she dressed for the day, "When are we going?" she asked watching as Christian sat reading under the window.

"Around two I want to spend time with Christian this morning." Lucius strode into the room and smiled at his son, "What are you reading?"

"It's about Potions Father?" He looked up smiling at him.

"I see." Lucius grinned it was clear that the young boy had developed the same love of books that his mother had. He had to admit it pleased that he was reading and not just playing with foolish toys. He really didn't want him to have the useless things but allowed them for Hermione's sake, "Come on son lets go riding." Lucius suggested with a grin.

Hermione smiled as Christian stood with a proud smile. "See you soon." she kissed his cheek before turning to Lucius. "I want to go to Diagon Alley."

"All right," He agreed. "We'll be back in about two hours." He promised kissing her tenderly before heading out.

Hermione watched them go before turning to the Floo, she had to speak to Harry but she could talk to him later when they went to visit.

* * *

Harry woke stretching slowly, gods he was sore. Chuckling he had to admit that it had been a wonderful night, even with getting up to feed the baby every hour and half. Looking over at Draco and Severus he paused wondering why Severus had given in so easily with what they wanted.

"It is to early to be thinking that hard." Severus smirked.

"I was just thinking that you gave in to damned easily last night. " Harry grinned touching his cheek.

"Well, I must confess I overheard the conversation and kind of watched you for a little bit." Severus grinned at his shocked face, "I couldn't help myself, I went to check on Draco but he wasn't in his room. Figuring that he was helping with the baby I went to your room. Boy did I get the shock of a life time. I was pleased though."

"Voyeur." Draco teased stretching slowly, "I am grateful for it though."

"I best go check on Ashley and Ron." Harry rose slowly.

"I'll get Ashley." Draco offered as he rolled out of bed.

"Alright." Harry kissed him glad that he was able to do that now and not have to worry about upsetting him.

"I'll help." Severus rose following Draco to the door, "How are going to explain this to Ashley or any others we may have?"

"That they have a Daddy, Father and Papa that loves them. That it's perfectly normal to love more than one person." Draco grinned.

"Did Harry do the anti conception spell last night?" Severus asked as they moved into the nursery.

"I don't think so." Draco muttered after a moment, "The minx." he grinned realizing what could happen, "I wont mind." hearing Ashley start to fuss he moved to get her changed and fed.

Harry moved down the stairs to Ron's room pleased that things were going so well. Knocking softly he noticed that Ron was still fast asleep. That was not like him, normally he was up and playing before Harry even got to his rooms. "Ron?" he called turning on the light. "Ron, time to get up." moving to the bed he frowned noticing that he didn't budge. "SEVERUS!" Harry screamed realizing he wasn't breathing. Pulling the blanket off his brother he quickly check for a pulse.

Severus bolted for the stairs at Harry's scream, something was wrong. "Harry?" he moved quickly to the bedroom and noticed he was crying.

"It's not working!" Harry snarled, "NO!" he broke into sobs as Severus moved to the bed to do his own diagnostic spells.

"He's gone, looks like about an hour." he whispered softly, "Where is Sipy! I had her watching him." he whispered pulling Harry to him. "Harry it's alright."

Harry clung to Severus, "NO! He was in perfect health!"

"We'll figure this out." he promised leading him out of the room.

"What happened?" Draco asked hearing Harry in tears was telling him that something was not right.

"Ron has passed away." Severus explained letting Draco take over so he could firecall Molly. Something was not setting well with him though, he had told Sipy to watch him and to get him if anything was wrong. Why hadn't she come, "SIPY!" he called after telling Molly that she needed to gather the family and get to Harry's. He had also called Ronald' healer. When his elf didn't appear right off he frowned. "SIPY!"

The little elf appeared shaken and clearly upset bowing low she sobbed, "Yes Master."

"Where were you? You were supposed to be watching Ron?" Severus snarled glaring at the elf.

"I sorry Master, I was out getting the food sir, like you asked me sir." She stuttered clearly afraid.

Severus sighed, he had told his little elves to get the shopping done. "Alright."

The Healer popped through at that moment and made his way straight to Ron's room with Severus on his heels.

"I want to know if this is a natural death. He was in perfect health." Severus whispered to the Healer as they entered the room again.

The Toddy looked at Severus skeptical, "Who would want to hurt him?" he asked.

"Not him, Harry. I know of one person who would want nothing more than find a way to destroy him." Severus whispered watching the Healer, he may know some diagnostic spells but not all.

Toddy looked up at Severus, "You were right, he has been drugged with a strong heart medication." he muttered, "How in the hell?"

"House elves are very loyal and will do anything their Masters ask them too."

"But isn't the house warded against them?" Toddy asked a little upset that they hadn't warded the house.

"I though so to but if I remember right I gave this certain person a house elf and she will still come to me when I call her." Severus explained, "She is still tied to me I never severed it because we figured it was a good way to get me if he needed me."

"Call her." Toddy ordered, if the house elf was responsible the 'owner' needed to face murder charges.

"Wispy!" He called and nodded as the little elf appeared in tears and sobbing.

"I sorry! Wispy not want to!" She knew why she had been called.

"We have to tell Molly." Severus sighed it was murder.

* * *

Molly popped through looking worried, seeing Harry and Draco curled up together she knew it was bad, "Harry?"

Harry looked up at her, "Mother, Ron...he...he's gone." he whispered.

Severus entered with Toddy seeing the room full of the Weasley family. He knew that this was not going to be easy but they had to know.

* * *

Hermione stepped though and sighed as he mirror went off, "Yes?"

"Hermione I had to let you know out of courtesy that Ron has passed away." Fred whispered looking miserable.

"What? He was in perfect health!" she protested.

"Obviously not. I have to go." He whispered then was gone.

Hermione stood there in shock, looking back at the mirror she decided that she had to go talk to Harry now not later. Moving back to the Floo she called out her destination and was gone to reappear in Harry's fire place.

"You didn't have to come." Harry was sitting alone trying not to give into the urge of opening the liquor cabinet.

"Yes, I did. Harry there is something I need to tell you." She whispered as Draco moved in holding Ashley.

"Mr. Weasley is talking to the Healer." He explained softly, "Why are you here?"

"I have something I have to tell you two." She whispered before telling them what she knew about little Ashley's mother coming for her, "I swear I didn't know."

Severus entered looking murderous, "It was him Wispy came clearly completely with what he had her drug him with."

"What?" Hermione turned to Severus shocked, "Who?"

"Your so called husband murdered by brother and best friend!" Harry snarled he was going to take that Bastard down.

"Harry? Can you call Kingsley and the court together." Draco asked.

"Yes why?"

Draco turned cloudy gray eyes to him and muttered. "it's time that I ruined my Father and that elf is coming to!" he snarled.

TBC


	10. Pay back! Why are we the way we are?

Draco strode into the ministry with a deep scowl but inwardly he was shaking. Not sure if this was the right thing to do or not but he had no choice. His father had to be stopped; he had ruined to many innocent lives. "Are they waiting for us?" he asked walking beside Harry and Severus.

"Yes, Kingsley said that he would gather the court and be ready when we got here." Harry whispered leading the way. Shifting Ashley he wished he could have left her the Molly but she was to upset to even think about caring for the baby. "Come on this way, are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Draco whispered letting his mind wrap around what he was about to do as Blaise moved to them.

"What's with the elf?" he asked softly.

"She is going to tell them what Father has done." Draco whispered. "Thank you for being here." he hugged Blaise a moment before moving to enter the court room.

The first thing Harry noticed was the absence of Lucius. "I wonder if he is going to show up."

"I doubt it, he wasn't notified of this." Severus grinned he really didn't want Lucius there.

Kingsley nodded tot he group as they made their way into the court, "We have convened at your request young Mr. Malfoy. Please tell us why."

"I want to show the courts just what a Bastard my Father is. Then after I am done I want charges if murder and attempted murder brought on him."

"How are you going to show us and how do we know it's not a lie?" one court member asked watching Draco.

"I will take Veratisirum and pull the memories. Mr. Snape knows a spell that will allow the entire court to see the memories. Then this little elf will tell the courts what transpired just this morning to young Mr. Weasley." Draco answered confidently.

Blaise was in shock staring from the court to Draco thinking that they wouldn't allow it. He was wrong.

"Very well if that is your desire Mr. Malfoy but I must ask Mr. Zabini is Mr. Malfoy of sound mind?" Kingsley asked Blaise.

Blaise knew that he couldn't lie to the court and that if this was his wish he had to just stand by him. "Yes, he is of sound mind."

"Than I will allow this to continue." Kingsley nodded to Severus as he stepped forward with the Veratisirum and his wand.

"Alright Draco." Severus handed him the vile and waited a moment before asking the simple questions, "Name?"

"Draco Lucius Abraxas Black."

"When did you name revert to that of your mothers?" Severus asked knowing that the courts were confused they had been calling him Malfoy.

"When my so called Father disinherited me on my eighteenth birthday." Draco answered smoothly.

Severus pulled his wand and touched it to Draco's temple and slowly pulled the wand back to display it for the court. "There will be a time that will be black since Draco is blind but you will hear what he heard.

The court sat in silence as the memory appeared in a vial of smoke. They watched as young Draco moved into his father's study looking cool and proud. As he moved to where his Father was seated they could hear the conversation, "Father?"

"Yes, Draco?" Lucius looked up from his paper working looking his son over.

"Can we speak?" Draco asked and by the way he voiced it they knew he had something serious on his mind.

"Of course." Lucius rose and picked up a bottle of wine. Sitting beside the fire with Draco he looked like a Father ready to listen to his son.

They all listened as Draco told his Father that he found some one he wanted to date and that he was deeply in love with this young man. When Draco told Lucius who it was the next thing every one knew was Lucius' anger. He rose hitting his son across the face yelling that he was a worthless bastard that was not fit to be a Malfoy. The blows were fast and hard and Draco was unable to protect himself against them.

"Father please!" Draco begged softly trying not to cry out from the pain.

"Now your begging!" he snarled, "Malfoy's don't beg!" reaching for him they watched as Lucius grabbed Draco by the arm and threw him across the study into the oak table. Stalking over to him Lucius picked him up so he was bending over the table, "You want to take it up you ass like a Bitch then it's time to teach you a lesson. I should have done this long ago! You know your grandfather used to do this to me, maybe that's why I came out as well as I did!"

Draco's hands were starting to shake as he fought to just block it all out and stay focused but it was clear he was having trouble.

"Your honor I think we should stop!" Blaise commented watching Draco fight with himself.

"No! I'm fine they have to know." Draco spoke as Harry moved to kneel in front of him.

Harry placed Ashley in her carry basket and moved to him "I'm right here and not going anywhere." He promised taking his hand.

Turning their attention back to the scene Severus and Harry got the shock of their lives as Lucius raped his son before he started beating him again. It wasn't long before the scene slowly went dark the only thing they heard was Draco screaming. At last thing the court heard the sound of apparition then Lucius snarling, "You want to marry a Muggle lover then die like a Muggle! You are no longer my son!" there was the sound of apparition then silence.

"What am I going to do?" Draco whispered before the scene ended.

"No more." Kingsley ordered softly, "Bring forth the elf." he ordered with he law that was passed about allowing a house elf to present evidence against their masters when necessary and they had to be listened to. They listened to the little elf and after a moment Kingsley sent a team out to arrest Lucius. "I will deal with this and I truly think you guys can head home. If we need anything more we will call you."

The court nodded in agreement all looking pale and stunned.

Harry helped Draco to stand still in shock. "Come on lets go home." He whispered softly taking his hand.

"Can I hold Ashley?" Draco whispered reliving the memories and telling the court was the hardest thing he had ever face but let Harry and Severus know the full blown truth was harder, "You don't hate me do you?"

"No, I know what you are going through but lets talk when we get home." Harry whispered softly picking up the baby and handing her off to Draco.

"Come on, it's been a hard day." Severus whispered leading them to the Floo but just before they left Aurrors appeared with Lucius in custody but Hermione wasn't there.

"You Bastard! What in the hell did you do!" He snarled at Draco. It was clear that he thought Draco was too weak and cowardly to tell the court what was going on, he had no idea the trouble he was in.

Draco ignored him and just turned to leave, he was tired of dealing with him.

* * *

Harry pulled Draco close to him as they settled on to the sofa. Blaise moved to fix drinks. "I suppose it's my turn to tell huh?" he whispered softly. "It's pretty simple along with the abuse I sustained with the Dursley's Vernon loved to rape me." he whispered softly, "I tried to tell Albus but he never believed me, no one did. They all thought that I was just seeking attention."

"It's a miracle we're sane" Draco whispered. "There is something I don't understand though how in the hell can we still stand the touch of a man? Why don't we want to be with a woman?" he asked softly clearly confused. "Thank you Blaise." he whispered as he accepted the drink.

"Well, there are different reasons involved. With you, you were only violated that one time. Therefore you were able to really just block it out and forget it in a way. He was never able to really break you." Harry whispered hoping he was on the right track. "Your mind always knows the difference between given and taken."

"I guess we always hold on to who it was that first gave us that pleasure that lets us know what we want." Draco whispered softly. "I was grateful that Blaise was the one to teach me the pleasures of a male sex."

"That was a wonderful night." Blaise grinned half heartedly.

"See, that helped you, it also helped that it was not all through out your child hood. I believe, from Lucius statement in the memories, that your grandfather raped him all through out his life. That laid the foundation for him never want to touch another man that way. He was broken in a way."

"Harry is probably right on that account. His body rejected the fact that another man could bring him pleasure his body and mind only latched on to the pain." Blaise interjected.

"Another thing you had going for you was that you knew to expect pain but your mind knew that that was not what it was supposed to be. It helps when you are not a virgin, us virgins have it worse." Harry muttered thinking back to the time he had gotten over the rape Vernon had put him through.

"How did you get over it? Were you just raped one time?" Draco asked wanting to know more about his Harry's past.

"I was unfortunately raped multiple times." Harry answered softly, "And had a harder time accepting the fact that I was falling for you. It was actually Charlie that helped me. We never told Albus but I never went back to my Uncles after my fourth year. I went to Charlie's he didn't act like I was an annoying little brother he actually talked to me and helped me realize that it was alright. I lost my real virginity to him. That is another thing I believe. I believe that when it's taken and ripped from a person the person is still virgin."

"Because it wasn't given way." Draco whispered nodding his agreement clearly thinking again, "How come you like it rough?"

"Severus taught me that, he taught me that under the right circumstances and with the right person a little pain is a pleasure all its own." Harry whispered with a grin as Severus kissed him tenderly.

"We can leave it all in the past though, right?" Draco asked clearly just wanting to forget it all. "I won't go to his trail unless I have to."

"Yes, I truly think we can leave everything in the past, it's over no one will hurt either of you now and I dare them to get past me." Severus playfully growled.

"I know I would hate to mess with you three." Blaise grinned pleased to see that they were talking about it and not just keeping silent.

"I'll have to go over to mothers in a little and help with the funeral plans." Harry whispered softly it was clear he was still hurting.

"Put it off until tomorrow, she'll understand." Draco encouraged softly pulling him close.

"I'll call her if you want." Severus added clearly agreeing with Draco.

Harry closed his eyes a moment, he was tired, hurt and emotionally messed up he needed time to think and calm down, "Alright." he sighed softly. "Call her let her know that I'll come by tomorrow."

Severus stood and kissed them both before moving out of the parlor to make the call.

Harry snuggled into Draco's arms not sure what he was going to do with out his brother. Feeling the sting of tears he tried to stop them.

"It's alright Harry, like you and Severus have been trying to beat into me it's ok to cry." Draco whispered holding him close. He knew that he was hurting and fighting that hurt.

"I want to open that dammed liquor cabinet." he confessed as Severus entered. Nuzzling Draco he closed his eyes as he felt Severus rub his back.

"You know that will just cause you more trouble then it's worth." Severus whispered rubbing Harry's back as he started to cry softly. They knew that it was going to take him time to get over the loss of his brother.

* * *

Harry moved slowly into the kitchen, intent on making coffee at least. He wasn't really hungry but he knew that Severus and Draco probably were. looking at the time he cursed softly it was already noon. "Thank you old girl." Harry praised Hedwig who had flown in with the post and shockingly the Daily Profit. Giving her a treat and watching as she flew proudly to her preach he was grateful he still had her. Flipping through the post he sighed softly not seeing anything but bills.

"Something smells wonderful." Severus moved into the kitchen with Draco hot on his heels.

"Coffee." Harry grinned turning with the paper in hand.

"I thought you didn't get the paper." Severus remarked as he fixed himself and Draco a cup.

"I don't. Hedwig, I guess, though we needed it today." Harry shrugged looking down at the main pain and gasped, "Oh my God, listen to this, "Harry whispered as he started to read the paper, "'Lucius Abraxas Malfoy plead guilty to the murder of Ronald Weasley, to attempted murder of his son Draco Black, to several accounts of child abuse and to murder of Christopher Lucius Malfoy. The charges were brought after Draco Black filed unprecedented evidence about the wrong doings by his Father. Lucius was given Veratisirum after he was detained, that was when the full confess came out. The M.L.E is deciding on the fait of Mr. Malfoy at this time but it was also reported that at ten a clock this morning Hermione Malfoy filed for divorce.'" Harry finished reading looking up at Draco he could see the tears but it was clear they were tears of joy. There was something he was confused about though, "Did you have a brother?"

"Yes, younger by three years." Draco whispered not believing that last part, "I though he died of Leukemia."

"I though so to, that's what your Father and all the Healers said." Severus took the paper from Harry rereading the last part.

"I remember how sick he was and how he was always in bed. I loved him so much and when he died it was horrible." Draco whispered clearly having not though of his younger brother in a long time.

Harry looked back to the post and frowned seeing a small parcel, "Draco? This is for you. It's from the Bank." Harry sat beside him and opened it for him, "Dear Mr. Black your mother left this for us to pass to you." he read handing him a memory vial.

"Fat good this does me." Draco grumbled holding the vial "Any note?"

"Yes," Harry pulled the letter and read out loud for him, "My dearest love I hope you are well, I have kept this memory for a long time. I let your Father believe that he obliviated me but he didn't. I let him obliviate you though because I did not want you to fear him but you need to know the truth my son. I love you Narcissa Malfoy." Harry set the letter down and sighed.

"We'll wait to view it when I get your site potion perfected. I know we can't hold to hope that it'll work but I have to try." Severus grinned softly.

"I am just glad that it's over, that betraying Bastard will never hurt me or us again." He whispered softly, "We are free."

Severus kissed him tenderly, "We are and you have faced your demon. I am proud of you."

"As am I, you were a lot braver than I would have been." Harry moved to kiss him as well when the door bell rang. "Damn it!" He snarled as he straightened up to go answer the door.

"Chase them away." Draco grumbled not wanting their time interrupted.

"I'll try." Harry promised as he opened the door to see Hermione and her young son. "I really don't feel like talking right now." he answered softly not wanting to scare the young boy.

"I need to see Draco." Hermione whispered looking as if she hadn't slept at all.

"What do you want?" Draco asked coming up behind Harry with a faint scowl.

"I want to introduce you to your little brother and ask you if you want any part of the Malfoy estate." Hermione whispered.

"I was disowned by him I have no claim to it. I got what my mother left behind and trust me it's enough." Draco said firmly, he had gotten that paper work last night and was shocked to hear just how much she had hoarded away. From the sound of it all Narcissa did her best to make sure that he was taken care of.

"Mother how are these people?" Christian asked softly looking from Harry to Draco.

"This is Harry Potter and Draco Black. Draco is your older brother I was telling you about." Hermione explained softly as Harry allowed them to step into the hallway.

Draco didn't want to be rude to his little brother, even if they were only half, "Hello young man. Are you taking care of your mother?"

"Yes, sir." Christian grinned and stood proudly.

Draco heard the proud voice and smiled softly, "We'll have to spent time together, if your mother will allow it. Would you like that?" Draco asked wanting to know his little brother even if his mother made him angry half the time.

"I would like that sir." Christian smiled at him clearly thrilled with getting to know his older brother.

"I do have a question before you go Hermione." Harry sighed softly it was a burning question that he just had to ask.

"Yes?"

"What in the hell did you see in him?" Harry asked softly.

"Christian honey why don't you go play in the gardens? Is that alright?" Hermione asked softly.

"Of course." Harry nodded watching as the young boy left. "Well?"

"When we placed Ron in the home I was confused, lost. I ran into him at the book store he was kind to me. I was at first hesitant but after a few months we started going out and I fell in love with him. I still love him but I don't love what he has done," She whispered rubbing her belly, "It hurts badly, I had a hard time getting over Ron and he helped me."

"No, he manipulated you. A Malfoy always gets what he wants." Draco whispered, "He wanted to split the last two of the 'Golden Trio' up and he did." Draco shook his head. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"I know that now, one of the house elves told me that he planned to kill me if I didn't cooperate. He planned to make it look like I died in child birth. He had me wrapped around his finger and I fell. I was lonely." she whispered.

"You should have got a dog!" Severus snarked from the doorway.

Hermione looked up at him hurt. "What would you know?"

"Trust me I have lost two loves at the hands of that damned war. I was just lucky enough to get them back!" Severus snarled glancing at his boys. For even though Harry didn't die he had left for awhile, he kind of just disappeared after they had become casually lovers. When he had returned he had told every one that he had just gone away to recover. He never pressed it and had just been grateful that he had come home. He had never though told him just what he really meant to him until just a few short days ago, "So don't you talk to me about loneliness I fought it for three years not just one month! You were never there when Harry needed you after that battle but he was always there for you. He gives and gives and no gives back to him! You are just lucky I realized what he was doing, or trust me I would have blamed you."

"That's not fair! Harry's liquor problem isn't my fault!" Hermione looked outraged at this point.

"It is because you turned a blind eye!" Severus growled crossing his arms. "Furthermore if you had given it time and him care Ronald might have gotten his mind. You though just tossed hi aside like and old jumper!"

"I have to go." Hermione nodded to Harry, "Thank you for speaking to me." she quickly hurried out to find her son.

"You are so mean." Harry grinned.

"She needs to knock off this pity me bullshit! I am tired of it!" Severus grumbled looking angrily at the garden door.

"Come on, I want to go back to bed." Harry yawned, he hadn't been sleeping well.

"Go, I'll get the baby." Draco kissed him clearly worried.

"We'll join you in just a moment." Severus promised watching him go, He just prayed that he wasn't getting sick or melancholy that would not be good.

TBC


	11. Tears

Harry woke with a sigh he really didn't want to get up but he knew he had to. Today was Ron's funeral, it had been almost a week since he passed and he still didn't like to think about it. Rolling on to his side he realized that Draco was not in bed.

"Ashley was crying, he wanted to let you rest." Severus explained softly pulling him close. He was worried, all week he hardly spoke, cried at points through out the day and in Severus mind he knew that he was not well. He was just doing what he could to get though the day and work. They had tried to talk to him but he would just fall silent and say that he was fine but it was clear that he wasn't. Reaching to stoke his hair he sighed, "I wish you would talk to me."

Harry looked down and sighed, "I just..." he sighed not sure what to say, "I just don't know what I'm feeling right now." he confessed.

"Upset, pissed, hurt?" Severus hinted trying to get him to open up.

Harry felt the tears again, he hated being tearful like this, "I feel like he was robbed of his life. He never got to know what it was like to have kids or a family. It's not fair that I'm here and he's not."

"Do you think you are to blame for what happened to Ron?" Severus asked wanting to get it all out in the open.

Harry felt the lump in his throat and nodded, not able to talk at that moment "Wouldn't you?" he asked his voice braking as he curled into Severus' arms, "I was there and I couldn't stop Grayback. I was the 'Wizarding World Savior' and I couldn't help him." he cried softly.

"Harry, no one would have been able to stop him. You were a wonderful brother to him and you gave him everything you could. You gave him a wonderful life and a chance that no one else was willing to give him but his family. I know what the Healers said, I was there."

"How can you say that?," Harry asked burring his head into the mattress and Severus shoulder. "How can you say that I was a good brother? I was getting laid while he was murdered in my home!" Harry broke again feeling the weight to be just too much.

"Harry! That is my fault for not severing that tie with that house elf. You are not to blame! Grayback and Lucius are, no one else!" Severus whispered holding him close trying to offer comfort.

It was clear that even though he was having a hard time he was listening and thinking after a tearful moment he sighed. "I really don't want to face the crowds today. I want to just hide." Harry whispered through the tears.

"But you can't hide love, you can do this, Draco and I will be there and if you need to step out then you tell us." Severus reassured as Draco entered.

"Thank you." Harry felt Draco's hand on his back gently massaging the knots away. "I don't deserve you two." He whispered.

Draco chuckled "It's us that don't deserve you." He grinned. "Do you want to shower?"

"I think I better, Severus can you make sure we pack some headache powder in the baby's bag?" Harry asked softly feeling the headache coming on.

Kissing him tenderly Severus nodded, "I will make sure that we bring some," he promised as he handed him a warm cloth to clean his face "I'll make a light breakfast." rising he watched as they headed to the bathroom, it was a start, he was opening up again, he knew that it would just take time.

Moving into the gardens that were the Weasley gardens Harry froze seeing the casket under the canopy. Feeling Severus' arms around him he took a deep breath and moved to greet Molly. "Hello mother." he whispered hugging her close. She didn't look well, she looked ill and worn.

Molly turned to hug her adopted son, "I am glad you are here. Are you well?" Looking him over she knew he wasn't.

"I'm getting better but it's hard." He admitted softly hugging her tightly.

"Severus and Draco taking care of you?" She asked knowing that he was prone to claming up and not eating when he was hurting.

"We try." Severus grinned as Draco shifted Ashley so he could take Harry's hand.

"Good." Molly smiled as the tears started t fall, she was so grateful for him. As Ginny came up with her kids Harry slipped off to get sat.

"Ginny looks good." Severus commented seeing that she had a very round look to her.

"She's expecting again." Harry explained watching as Bill and Charlie move to them. "I can't believe that Hermione is here."

"Just ignore her." Draco said taking Harry's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Hey Bill, hey Charlie." Harry stood to hug Bill then Charlie. It wasn't long but tender and that of a once lover, it was clear Charlie held him in a slightly different place than the other Weasley's. "How is mother doing? She doesn't look well."

"She's not, hasn't been sleeping well or eating." Charlie confessed as they sat down beside them. "She's been complaining of chest pains and the Healer said that after today he wants her in bed resting for awhile."

"Fleur and I are going to be staying to make sure she and Father eat." Bill said softly watching his parents.

"My mate and I are staying as well to help with household chores and such." Charlie said softly as a short slim young man joined them. Taking his seat next to Charlie he nodded slightly to Harry but didn't speak to him, it was clear there was some jealousy there. "I'm glad to see that you are well Draco."

"I am glad to be back in the Wizarding world, especially with Harry." Draco smiled softly rocking Ashley a moment before passing her to Harry. He knew that holding the baby would help.

"This must be the new grandbaby mother keeps talking about." Charlie and Bill both smiled at the baby clearly pleased.

"Her name is Ashley." Harry smiled softly as he showed them his daughter.

"I always knew you would make a good daddy." Charlie looked up frowning seeing Hermione.

"Hermione is coming this way." Severus shifted closer to Harry watching the young witch.

"What do you what Hermione?" Harry asked softly not really wanting to deal with the woman.

"I wanted to give this to Draco, it was in the vaults and he needs to have this back." Slowly she handed Draco his wand.

Draco slowly curled his hands around the wood and sighed feeling his magic recognize the wand he though he had lost. "Thank you." he replied curtly he was pleased though to finally have it back.

Hermione nodded then quickly took her seat away from Harry and Molly.

"She shouldn't be here." Bill grumbled clearly pissed.

"Let's worry about mother and try not to start any fights." Charlie said softly looking Harry over, "How have you been holding up this week?" he asked tenderly.

"It's been hard." Harry confessed softly feeling the tears. "But I try to keep busy."

Charlie and Bill both took Harry's hand and squeezed it showing love and comfort, "It's going to be alright, he was a wonderful person and he was loved dearly. It was just his time."

The crowd fell silent as the Minister stood to began the ceremony. Everyone in the gardens was silent, even the young babies and children. It was as if time had stood still as Ron was laid to rest and the family was able to find peace with the tragedy. When the minister was finished and the casket sealed by ones and twos people would move to offer there condolences to Molly and Arthur.

Harry sat silently he wanted to wait until the last of the crowd had tined out before moving to talk to Molly. He noticed that she was pale and every now and then she would grimace touching her chest. Looking up he saw a ministry official make his way to the grieving mother. Close enough to hear the conversation, he didn't move but passed Ashley to Draco.

"I am sorry to disturb you on this day of grieving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but I was sent to give you this," handing Molly a think envelope he continued, "Lucius Malfoy was made to pay you and your family restitution for your son's untimely death, you now own half of the Malfoy money." he explained nodding to her.

Molly looked pale and her hand was resting on her chest. "Thank you." she whispered her voice strained.

"Mother?" Bill stood to help his mother into the house but as she stood she collapsed.

Harry, Charlie and Bill lunged to catch her before she hit the ground clearly worried.

"Mom!" Harry loosened the buttons around her neck and tried to get her to respond.

"Healer Toddy!" Charlie spotted the family Healer in the crowd and was pleased to see the man run to them.

Kneeling beside her he sighed, "Let's get her to the hospital now!" he ordered as Harry helped Charlie pick her up and carry her in the house. It was not the way any of them wanted to end the funeral.

Harry stood pacing the waiting room, along with the rest of the Weasley's, trying not to worry. Looking at the room he stopped seeing the Healer moved out, "Bill, Charlie." he called getting the older siblings attention.

Turning they froze hoping that their mother was alright they were not sure if there Father could bare losing her. "How mother?"

Toddy smiled reassuringly at the family, "She is stable, but weak. She did have a mild heart attach. I want to keep her here for awhile to make sure that she will recover. Tonight I want her to rest and she can have visitors tomorrow."

"Thank you." Bill shook his hand as the family stood to head home now that they knew Molly was in good hands.

Toddy though noticed that Harry was not looking well, he was pale and clearly not sleeping, "Mr. Potter?" he called softly.

"Damn!" Harry muttered under his breath as he turned back tot he Healer. "Sir?"

"I would like to look you over before you head off. You do not look well and I want to be certain that you are alright."

"I just need sleep." Harry temporized not really wanting to be checked over.

"Maybe he's right Harry." Severus whispered, "You haven't been sleeping or eating well, it won't take long and Draco and I will wait." He encouraged pleased that Toddy wasn't taking no.

"Listen to him!" Toddy glared a moment but was pleased when Harry nodded and followed him to the nearest examine room.

Sitting on the bed Harry looked at the Healer with a sigh, "I feel fine." he protested.

"I don't care," Toddy laid him back and began to examine him head to toe. Frowning softly he looked at Harry clearly worried. "Have you been sexually active?"

"Of course. You know I am." Harry looked exasperated at the question.

"I know but you also take the potion I brew for you." Toddy glared a moment.

"I forgot to take it earlier this week." Harry confessed looking embarrassed. "I am fine though!"

"Yes, you are also a week pregnant with what looks like twins!" Toddy scowled.

"What?" Harry looked a little stunned he knew that it was going to be a possibility but for it to happen so fast and to already know was a little shocking.

"Male pregnancies are different the magic is already joined and from what I can tell there are two fathers?" he hinted.

"I'll tell them." Harry promised listening to further instructions and pocketing the prenatal potions.

Severus looked up as Harry moved out of the room, "Something is wrong." he muttered to Draco seeing the worry and fear in his eyes before he masked it. "Everything alright?" he asked as he neared.

Harry nodded, "Yeah." he whispered not sure how Severus and Draco were going to react to the news he didn't want to tell them just yet. "Let's go home." he whispered feeling very tired and worried.

Draco took his hand clearly worried. "If something is wrong just tell us." he encouraged as Ashley started to fuss.

"He said that I just need rest." He temporized as they moved to the Floo.

Severus knew that he was not telling the full truth but it could wait until they were home and out of the public eye.

Stepping into the study Harry knew that he couldn't hide it for long and he really didn't want to but he was fearful. "I'll be in the bathroom. I got to get out of these robes" he whispered

"Go!" Draco encouraged "I'm going get her cleaned up and fed." Draco sighed feeling that Harry was hiding something and not likening it.

Severus followed Harry, he knew something was wrong and he didn't like it. If it took cornering him in the Loo then so be it.

Flushing the toilet, Harry moved to clean up and get changed. Pulling his formal robes off, he stopped gazing at his reflection in the full length mirror. He shouldn't believe that it was happing so fast, he thought that it would take longer than that to conceive a baby. Closing his eyes a moment he didn't realize that Severus stepped into the room. Jumping startled to feel hands wrap around him.

"I know something is wrong. I saw the fear and worry in your eyes when you left that room." Severus whispered kissing his neck. Watching him by the mirror though he thought he knew. "Please tell me."

"You won't hate me for being careless." Harry whispered looking down at his shaking hands.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Severus whispered pulling him closer. They had suspected that Harry might be and he was thrilled.

"A week along with twins. One's yours the other's is Draco.'" Harry whispered not looking at him.

"That means..." Severus' mind was working fast, "You conceived the night."

"Ron died." Harry whispered, "Our first night with Draco, I didn't think it would happen this fast."

"Draco needs to know. He will be thrilled Harry, trust me please?" Severus kissed his neck hearing Draco at the door. "I know that I'm thrilled."

"What do I need to know?" Draco asked sounding worried as he moved slowly to the pair.

Harry turned to Draco taking his hand, "Toddy told me something today," letting his hand with Draco's rest on his flat belly he sighed, "I'm pregnant with twins."

Draco's face lit up at the news, he loved Ashley and to add to their little family so soon was wonderful to him, "Our baby?"

"One's mine and one's yours Dragon." Severus kissed him seeing the tears.

Draco kissed Harry. "That's wonderful." he whispered pulling him close it was everything he wanted and yet deep in his mind he was upset with one aspect of his life.

"I'm going to start dinner." Severus smiled letting Harry go after a moment.

Draco let go as well, he need to speak to Severus alone for just a moment. "Can I help? That way Harry can get dressed without me pouncing on him."

Harry chuckled moving to the closet to find some jeans.

"Come on." Severus could tell there was more to it and didn't mind at all. Moving down the stairs and into the kitchen he pulled his Dragon close, "What is it love?"

"I want to do the honorable thing and ask for his hand." Draco started softly.

"I was thinking along the same lines." Severus grinned proud that Draco was willing to start a family.

"But it's not enough." he whispered after a moment, "I want to be able to see my children! I want to be able to see them Severus! I'm tired of living in the dark." the tears glistened in his eyes.

"I know and I am working on a strong potion to repair the damage but I can't promise that it will work." Severus whispered.

"I don't care if I have to wear glasses, Severus I just want to be able to see my husbands and see my family." He looked at him pleadingly.

"It'll be ready by next Friday." Severus promised softly.

"Either way Friday night we'll pop the question to Harry." Draco whispered grateful for the chance that Severus was trying to give him.


	12. OH YES!

Harry smiled watching Draco rock Ashley, he was a wonderful Father to the little girl and he knew that when the twins arrived he was going to be just as doting as he was now. Wondering what it was all going to be like when they added two little ones to the house he didn't realize that Charlie had stepped into the parlor with Severus.

"Harry?" Severus called to get his attention when he saw that he was lost in thought.

"Yes?" Harry turned and smiled at Charlie. "How's mother?"

"She's doing wonderfully." Charlie moved to hug him before sitting beside him. "In fact the Healer gave us some instructions that is giving me and Bill good reason to tear down the old family home."

"She needs a new home." Harry smiled at the prospects of the Burrow being upgraded.

"Toddy doesn't want her walking those stairs anymore." Charlie nodded, "So, we are tearing it down and building a one story home, big home. We also have a couple of house elves that want to tie to mother and father." He felt proud that his mother was getting everything she needed and so much deserved.

"Does she know?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we had to talk her into it because she wanted to give the money back. We wont let her and after she gets out Ginny is going to take her shopping for clothes while Bill and I take Father." He said matter-of-factly.

"Good! Lucius doesn't need that money and that's were it hurts him the most. Right in the purse." Draco added glad that the Weasley's were given that money.

"Did you read what will happen to him?" Charlie asked knowing that Harry didn't really get the paper.

"Yep, life in Azkaban and after four years the Dementors kiss." Draco whispered "I am just glad he's out of my life."

Charlie reached over and touched his hand, "You are a strong person Draco and trust me my family thinks of you as one of there's now." he promised.

"It's actually nice to have you family backing me." Draco smiled. "How's your mate?"

"Jealous of me." Harry grinned sitting back into his chair.

"Why is that?" Draco asked as Severus passed drinks.

"He doesn't like the fact that I was Harry's first real lover. He also knows that I have a special place for Harry in my heart and he doesn't like it. He'll get over it though; he knows that Harry is taken by you two now so maybe it'll get better." Charlie grinned.

"Doubt it; he's afraid I'll take you from him." Harry grinned sipping his drink. "Not that that'll happen, sorry Dragon Tamer, I got my Dragon and snarky potions master."

"I know and it make me happy to see you happy." Charlie smiled.

"Harry have you told him?" Draco grinned wanting to tell Charlie about the twins.

"Not yet it was only a few days ago that we found out." Harry grinned seeing the curiosity in Charlie's eyes.

"Tell me what?" he asked looking from one to the other.

"I'm pregnant with twins. Ones Draco' and ones Severus'." Harry smiled proudly at him.

Charlie stared a moment the let out a whoop before hugging him tightly, "That's wonderful! Oh you must be so excited."

"A little nervous but I can't wait." Harry smiled thinking about the future. "I'm going to be huge."

"You are going to be beautiful." Charlie corrected to Severus and Draco' nod. "As a matter of fact babies is what brought me over." he grinned.

"Oh really?" Severus looked at the young man wondering what was going through his head.

"Yep, I was wondering if you guys could possibly handle Ginny's threesome for about and hour or so. Ginny's visiting mom and the rest of us are working on the house. I have them pinned up in the yard but I'm afraid they'll get hurt."

"I don't see why not, Patsy and Patricia are no trouble even if they do get into things and little Hanna is just a sweat heart." Harry smiled.

"I'll bring them, thank you." Charlie looked relived to find a safe place for the little ones.

"Of course it'll cost you." Severus grinned seeing the perfect solution to his problem.

Charlie grinned, "Oh what can I do for you?"

"Can you and yours baby sit Ashley on Friday so we can take Harry out on a real date?" Severus asked wanting to have time alone with Harry.

"I'd love to."

"Good see you Friday night." Severus grinned seeing the shocked look in Harry's eyes.

"I'll be right back." Charlie hugged Harry before striding out to fetch the children.

Harry smiled at Draco and Severus, "We are going out?" he asked clearly thrilled.

"Yes, we want to take you out on a nice date." Severus smiled trying to keep their secret and that was not easy.

"I'd like that." Harry smiled as Charlie and Bill came back with the three girls'. "They are getting so big." he stood to take the twins into his arms.

"Thanks for this, Fleur is sick and we were stuck." Bill grinned handing off the Hanna to Severus. "You behave."

"Yes, Uncle Bill." She smiled sweetly at him the clear picture of Ginny in her youth.

"Ginny should be here in about an hour." Bill smiled at Harry. "Charlie told me the good news, you should tell mom it might cheer her up." he encouraged.

"I was thinking about going, probably after Ginny picks them up.

"These two are trying to walk but not getting far." Charlie warned.

"We got them; go." Severus chuckled watching them leave before turning to Harry and taking the twins. "Go see Molly we have them." he encouraged wanting him to get out of the house for a little while.

"Are you sure four of them is a handful." He chuckled looking a little concerned about leaving them with all four of the kids.

"We can handle it beside we need the practice." Draco second from the sofa where Hanna had crawled up to see the baby in his arms.

"Ok I'll be back soon." He ginned kissing Severus then Draco before slipping out.

* * *

Harry knocked before peeking into the room, "Hello mother." he smiled moving in to give her the roses he got her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tiered but better. I want to get out of here." Molly grinned as Ginny moved over so Harry could sit beside them.

"I'm glad, you had us all scared." Harry confessed softly sitting beside Ginny.

Molly took his hand and smiled. "I know, it was just stress. How are you doing? Everything all right? I was told Toddy cornered you." she looked worried for him and he knew he had to let her know that everything was alright.

Harry smiled softly at her, "He did corner me but everything's alright. I found out though that I'm pregnant with twins." he smiled at her dumbfounded expression. "I was a little shocked but Severus and Draco are thrilled."

"Are they going to do the right thing and ask for your hand?" Ginny asked looking outraged at the news.

"I think so but if not I plan on asking them." Harry smiled softly.

"I hope so they need you and you need them." Molly smiled proudly. "Fleur is expecting finally, she's about two months along." Molly was clearly thrilled at having more babies around her. "I'm still waiting for Charlie to have a baby."

"I know he would make a good daddy and even thought he twins are tricksters I think they would make good daddies too." Harry smiled softly.

Molly sighed though. "I don't think they will have kids."

"Why?" Harry looked shocked at Molly's words.

"Because we find happiness in each others arms." Fred spoke softly from the door looking worried at how Harry was going to take the news. "It's not unheard of especially with twins in the wizarding world. It's just really rare but don't give up hope on kid's mother because there is now a third involved."

Molly beamed at him, "Really? That's wonderful." she reached for him to hug him tenderly, "What's his name?"

"Thomas, he's so sweet and really shy. George befriended him and brought him home the next thing we knew we were all dating. It's been about a month now."

"That's wonderful!" Molly beamed knowing that her boys had all ways been different

"I guess I better go rescue Bill from my kids." Ginny hugged her mother tenderly.

"Actually they're at my house with Sev and Draco. Charlie and Bill didn't want them hurt." Harry explained seeing her face redden.

"Well I guess I best go pick them up." She muttered clearly angry, she left with out another word.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Harry asked looking concerned about her behavior.

"She's angry that Draco's back," Fred said simply. "Ever since the ministry passed the law about the threesome pairings she's been hoping that you would join her and her husband." Molly sighed softly.

* * *

Severus answered the door with a bright smile on his face but it didn't last long when he saw an angry Ginny standing on the doorstep. "Come in, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She repeated her eyes stormy, "I leave my brothers in charge and they let a blind cripple take care of my children! That's what's wrong!" she snarled hearing Hanna in the parlor. "Now excuse me!"

Draco laughed hearing Hanna squeal over the book Severus had found for her. "You like that Hanna?"

"Yes sir." she beamed sitting beside him. "Can you read it to me?"

"No he can't!" Ginny spoke from the door. "He's a blind cripple Hanna he can't read it to you he can't do anything! Gather you bag love."

"There is no cause for that Mrs. Delacour." Severus was also at the door.

"No cause! He is nothing but a blind cripple and Harry falls for him over me! He has nothing to offer Harry! Harry was supposed to be mine, I wish he had died!" Ginny snarled gathering her children, "You don't deserve him or those babies he's caring! You are nothing but a crippled, self centered Bastard!"

"Ginny Delacour that is enough!" Bill Weasley was standing in the door.

"I asked you to watch the kids and this is what you do?" Ginny rounded on her brother.

"They would have gotten hurt! Sorry for thinking about the safety of my nieces." He snarled as she gathered their things and left.

Draco slowly stood looking strained. "I'm going to lay down." He whispered looking upset and strained.

Severus moved to him worried. "It's not true Dragon. You are not crippled, you do deserve this!"

"Listen to you lover, he's right. She's just jealous, she has wanted Harry ever since she saw him and the only reason she married Fleur's great nephew was because she had no choice really." Bill moved to him wanting to reassure him that it was alright.

Draco curled into Severus' shoulder but after a moment he let go and moved off up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Severus, I didn't think she would be like that." Bill said apologetically looking worried.

"It's alright, it's not your fault. I'm glad that we did it Draco loved it, the kids were wonderful." Severus smiled softly at him.

"Go to him, I just wanted to make sure things were alright." Bill encouraged as Harry stepped into the house.

"What happened?" He asked seeing Bill and Severus but no Draco.

Severus turned and told him what had happened. "He went to lay down."

"I'm going to kill her!" Harry snarled moving up the stairs to find his Dragon. Moving to their rooms he found him laying on the bed. "Draco?" entering the room he prayed that Ginny had not done to much damage to him.

"I'm alright." Draco whispered his voice rough with tears as Harry slipped onto the bed pull him close.

"You are my Dragon and I love everything about you. Do not let her ruin this for us." Harry whispered. "You deserve to be loved and you deserve these babies in your life."

"I'm useless to you and Severus." he objected not wanting to let Harry go but his mind was hanging on to the words and wouldn't let them go.

"You are not, you are wonderful with Ashley. I watch you with her and all I can think about is how happy you look. You are my world Draco don't let her upset you, she'll get over it." Harry kissed him tenderly wanting to show him that he loved him as Severus crawled in behind Draco.

"He's right love and she will see just how foolish her words are with time." He promised. "Just forget about it we are not leaving you." he vowed holding him close.

**Friday!**

"I think I am more nervous than Draco." Harry muttered as they descended the stairs to the potions lab.

"All we can do is pray for the best and plan for the worst." Severus whispered. In his mind though he was running through the ingredients he had worked through and he prayed that it was strong enough.

Draco was in the kitchen sipping his coffee. "I made coffee." he grinned hearing their foot steps.

"That's wonderful." Harry beamed pleased that he was still trying to learn things.

"You ready?" Severus asked watching him closely for a moment.

"Yes." Draco smiled moving to him, kissing him tenderly he leaned against him. "Let's so it."

Severus walked with him to the potions lab and handed him the potion. "I don't know what this taste like but it probably taste nasty." he warned watching as Draco downed it with out complaint. It was only a moment before Draco doubled over in pain.

Harry caught him as Severus did. "Is this normal?" he asked worriedly.

"I've never made a batch this strong." Severus whispered holding Draco as he passed out. "I'm going to put him to bed and look him over."

Harry helped Severus left Draco into his arms. "I think I better call into the office, I don't..."

Severus laid Draco on the bed and began scanning him over hoping that everything was alright. "He's alright he just passed out. You go to work and as soon as he wakes up I'll send a note." he hugged him close wanting to comfort him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, your kids need you." Severus encouraged kissing him before he left reluctantly. After fetching Ashley from her cradle he sat beside his lover and prayed that he was alright. 'What if it was something I messed up one? he thought watching his breathing.

* * *

Harry smiled as he moved out of his office, he had to admit working with the kids was a nice break but he was still worried about his dragon. "Thanks Milly, who's next?" he asked looking at his waiting area he realized it was empty.

"It's almost lunch time sir you have a working lunch with Mr. Finnigan." Milly smiled seeing the confusion in his eyes.

"Oh wow I didn't realize I saw that many already." Harry chuckled softly but inwardly he was worried, why hadn't Severus sent a note. Was Draco still out cold? "I guess I'll go meet up with Seamus." he now remembered the luncheon he had set up with his old house mate and moving out of the office he hoped that all was alright. Finding the Half Moon he found Seamus under the window waiting for him. "Hello Seamus." Harry greeted with a soft smile.

"Ah Harry it's good to see you again." Seamus stood and shook his hand as his wife Daphne joined them. "You remember Daphne right?"

"Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin." Harry smiled shaking her hand. "How's your sister?" he asked politely.

"Astoria is good expecting her fifth child the foolish woman." She smiled sitting next to Seamus.

"We've been married about four years now." Seamus explained. "In fact that's kind of our trouble." Seamus grimaced as they all found seats and drinks.

Harry listened to the pair and began to get a little worried about the young boy. "Does he only act like that after visiting your family?" he asked Daphne.

"Yes, he also has been coming home with bruises spanning his back. We try to ask him what happened but he won't tell us." Daphne looked worried and close to tears. "I love my son and my husband but I can't live like this and if it take us bringing him to you."

"I'd be more than happy to do an evaluation on him," Harry agreed softly. "Have you tried talking to your parents about this?"

"The one time I did ended in a fight. They don't like my choice of husband and I think they are taking it out on David but I have no proof. I need help." She whispered softly.

"We'll get the answers but it may take time. I have an opening on Monday at eight." Harry suggested wanting to see the boy as soon as he could.

"We'll be there." Seamus promised wanting an end to this mystery.

The lunch ended on a much lighter note and as he moved back to his office he prayed things were not as he feared with young David Finnigan.

* * *

"Draco?" Severus saw movement and moved back to the bed clearly worried.

Draco opened his eyes and laid there blinking a moment before the tears started. It was all still back, "It didn't work." he whispered feeling Severus' hands.

"I'm not giving up, we have eight months or so before the babies are born. We'll try again." he whispered holding Draco close.

"Are we still going tonight?" he asked in a whisper feeling the disappointment.

"If you want to." Severus whispered wanting to let Draco call the shots at the moment.

"I need something to make me smile." he whispered softly.

"Hey Nipsy." Harry smiled taking the note

'Harry Draco is awake but the potion was a failure. He still wants to go out tonight so try to get home early. Love Severus.' reading it quickly he sighed. "Damn!" he muttered he had been praying so hard for a miracle. Stopping in the waiting room he realized that he had no other appointments that day. "Don't forget to add David Finnigan to the appointment book for eight on Monday." he smiled a Milly.

"All ready got it marked, you should head home." she encouraged seeing the worried look in his eyes. "Plans tonight?"

"A date, yes." he smiled softly. "I guess I'll see you on Monday."

"Yes, sir." she smiled watching him leave she pleased to hear that he was going out again.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? Harry doesn't like big crowds." Draco asked again still nervous about taking Harry out and proposing in the middle of a packed restaurant.

"Don't worry I have it all planned." Severus whispered kissing him tenderly as the Floo activated and Harry stepped through. "Hello lover." he purred turning to Harry.

"Hello." Harry blushed seeing the lust in his eyes. Moving to them he kissed Draco deeply. "Love you."

"Love you too." Draco held him close a moment before pushing him gently towards the shower. "Go get showered so we can get going."

"Charlie will be here in twenty." Severus smiled kissing him before letting him get cleaned up.

"Do you think he suspects?" Draco whispered hearing the water turn on.

"I don't think so, come on let's get Ashley ready." Severus chuckled moving to the nursery.

It wasn't long before the Floo activated again and Charlie and Jason stepped into the room. "After noon Severus, Draco." Charlie smiled moving closer to them. "Jason this is Draco and Severus." he introduced. "Sev, Draco this is my mate Jason."

"Pleasure to meet you." Jason nodded feeling a little more polite to them.

"It's wonderful to meet you too" Draco smiled "Thank you for sitting for us."

"Not a problem." Jason took the baby into his arms and smiled at her. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Harry spoke from the door they turned to see him dressed in his best black slacks and button shirt.

"You look wonderful." Severus breathed describing what Harry was wearing to Draco he smiled at the lust in his eyes.

Harry moved to kiss his daughter goodbye before turning to his lovers. "Shall we?" he asked,

"Oh yes." Draco breathed taking Harry and Severus' arms, this was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Severus apperated them to a dark alley just beside the restaurant he had fought to get reservations for. "Here we are Chez Francoise." he smiled at Draco' stunned face.

"This place is hard to get into." he whispered. "How in the hell?"

"I am friends with the owner, come on." He smiled leading Harry and Draco into the building. Moving to the Hostess he smiled. "Reservation for Snape."

The hostess smiled leading them to the elevator "Right this way." She beamed leading them into the lift and up about twelve flights up. "We have you in a private room with a wonderful view of the Eiffel tower." she explained leading them down the hall to their room.

Harry entered the room stunned at the view, instead of a large window that lead to the balcony it was all open. The warm summer breeze blowing just slightly. "It's beautiful." he whispered. There was a small table set up on the balcony with candles and soft music. In the room itself was a comfortable sofa and a fire place to balance out the chill.

Draco moved further into the room with him as the hostess shut the door to let them have privacy. "I like this, nice a quite, just the three of us."

"Perfect for a date huh?" Severus muttered into his ear knowing that he knew what this place was like.

"Perfect place to make love to." Draco grinned as Harry took his hand.

"You didn't have to do all of this." he protested softly as they lead him to the table.

"You are the daddy to our first born children, yes we did." Draco grinned knowing that the look on his face must have been priceless. "Watch this." he grinned knowing this menu by heart, "Ariel Merlot." he ordered the non alcoholic red wine with a grin as it just appeared.

"That's nice." Harry whispered as Severus poured them a glass.

"Everything is like that so we get to have an evening just to ourselves." Severus smiled as the settled on dinner.

Harry sipped his wine with a soft smile he like this, just the three of them and he knew that with the twins and Ashley their little world was even more complete. Wit a soft smile he ordered his dinner and watched Draco a moment before looking out at the vast city that was Paris.

"Have you ever been to Paris?" Draco asked hearing him stand to look over the railing.

"No, I've only ever been to Ireland." He whispered softly knowing that Severus was going to make a connection to the time he disappeared on everyone.

Severus and Draco both stood to stand on either side of him. "We will defiantly travel, especially with the kids." he promised telling him a bit about the town and the sites it had to offer.

Draco took hi turn telling what Severus didn't know. "I used to come to Pairs all the time with mother." he grinned as he kissed Harry. "Smells like dinner is here." he whispered kissing Severus next.

"It can wait a moment." Severus grinned pulling Harry and Draco close kissing them each in turn. "I am one lucky bastard." he muttered softly.

Draco chuckled. "I think I am the lucky one." he grinned swaying slightly to the music. "Do you dance Harry?"

"I'm not really good." he admitted but when Draco pulled him close and into a dance he realized that Draco was still a good dancer. When it ended he kissed Draco tenderly.

"Come on lets feed our babies." Draco grinned leading him back to the table and Severus.

"You are good Dragon." Severus grinned serving the plates.

"It's one thing that I still love doing." he admitted as he sipped his wine.

As the dinner progressed with light conversation and the trio enjoying themselves. Watching Harry and Draco Severus wondered what he had done right to deserve both of them. Then there were the babies, he didn't deserve them and yet they were on the way.

Draco reached for Severus' hand and squeezed it gently to signal that he was ready to pop the question. Feeling Severus squeeze back he smiled. "Harry, we were wondering something." he began a little hesitantly.

"What was that?" Harry asked feeling butterflies in his stomach he prayed that this was it.

"You know our first night when I told you that I want to grab my future?" Draco asked and not really waiting for a reply he continued. "Well, I want to do that especially with the twins on the way and I guess what I am trying to say is..." Draco and Severus both pulled out their rings and offered them to Harry.

"Will you marry us?" They asked in unison.

Harry felt the lump in his throat and began to cry, nodding he whispered. "Yes!"

Draco chuckled wishing he could see Harry's face as he placed the ring on his finger then Severus placed his locking the two together. Leaning over he kissed him tenderly as did Severus. "We love you."

"And you are now ours forever." Severus smiled.

TBc


	13. Growing and Loving

Harry smiled softly as he laid Ashley in her crib. She was so perfect and peaceful. It may have been two in the morning but he didn't mind in the least. He loved getting up to tend her. Making sure she was comfortable and even though she wasn't full asleep he turned down the lights and headed towards his bedroom. Pausing at his door he smiled watching his lovers realizing he was needing attention. Groaning he fought to keep his hormones in check.

"What is that that groan of frustration for?" Severus asked softly opening one eye to watch him.

Moving to the bed he sighed. "I'm horny, it's not fair!" he muttered sitting on the bed.

"It's normal." Severus could help but chuckle.

"Yeah, but I can't have sex now." he muttered.

"Who says?" Severus asked sitting up looking curious about that statement.

"Well, no one but I though being pregnant you couldn't or shouldn't have sex because you can hurt the baby." Harry looked puzzled as he sat next to his lover.

Severus pulled him close and kissed him. "You won't hurt the baby and it's actually very healthy to have sex while pregnant." he chuckled as Draco stirred.

"Who's having sex?" Draco piped up wondering what was so damned funny.

"We will be." Severus grinned pulling Harry further on to the bed. "You trust us right?" he whispered as Draco sat the rest of the way up clearly interested in a round of hot sex.

"Of course." Harry whispered his lips barely touching Severus'.

"Good, sit up, hands behind your back," Severus instructed grinning when he did with out complaint. With a quick spell he vanished his clothing and bond his hands behind his back, "Now I need you to relax, you have your safe words and if it's too much; tell us." he whispered placing a blindfold on him. He knew he had trouble with the blindfold but he wanted to try again.

"Sev you know..." Harry whispered feeling himself tense up without really thinking about it.

Severus kissed him tenderly. "I know but I think you are ready for this, relax baby." he whispered. Moving he told Draco what he was doing and grinned at the lust in his eyes.

Draco wanted to ask why Harry had trouble with a blindfold but didn't want to ruin the moment so he kissed him instead. "Relax baby, we'll make you feel better." he promised as Severus positioned himself behind Harry. Grinning as he latched on to the sensitive skin on Harry's neck he felt his cock throb hearing Harry moan and whimper.

Severus kissed his way down his lover's naked body, latching on to his side a moment before moving lower. Grinning he reached for the lube that he had placed on the night stand. "Ours." he muttered coating his fingers with the lube. Gently he pushed one finger into the tight heat hearing Harry moan and slowly rock back on the invading digit.

Draco knew by the sound of Harry's ragged breathing that Severus was preparing him. Running his hands down his lover's body he paused on his belly thinking that he couldn't wait until he was round.

"More...." Harry whimpered leaning back into Severus.

Draco trailed his hand along until he found Harry's hard leaking shaft standing at full attention. "We'll give you more." he promised slowly pumping the shaft before maneuvering to take him into his mouth. Going all the way down he hummed as he twisted slightly as he came back up.

"Oh hell." Harry sucked in a breath realizing that the simplest touch was more sensitive it was if everything was working overtime for the loss of site. Now he knew what Draco experienced everyday. Sucking in his breath he tried to ignore the blindfold and the surprises that came with it. He knew Severus and Draco wouldn't hurt him but the past made it very hard to handle some things and this had been one of them; until now.

"Very good baby." Severus whispered pleased to see that he was starting to relax and trust that they wouldn't hurt him.

"You taste wonderful." Draco muttered going down again taking him all the way to the root.

"Do not cum baby," Severus ordered grinning when Harry whined in protest, "Good boy. Draco? Come here baby." he smiled.

Draco licked the tip of Harry's shaft one last time before moving to join Severus. "Yes?" he whispered kissing Severus.

Severus whispered his plan in his ear and grinned seeing the hunger in his eyes. "Think you can do that?"

"Hell yes." Draco whispered shifting so he was under Harry.

"Trust me our love." Severus whispered easing him down on Draco's weeping shaft.

Harry moaned feeling his cock breech the barrier. "Feels good." he whimpered riding his lover as he leaned back into Severus.

"It's about to get better." Severus promised reaching for the lube again. Dipping his fingers back into the sick substance he smiled breaching the barrier again.

"Ohh." Harry whimpered feeling a slight burn. "Sev..." he whimpered.

"Relax, you can do this." Severus whispered rubbing his lower back.

"Deep breath baby." Draco whispered pulling him down to kiss him trying to distract him from what Severus was doing.

Severus grinned easing a second finger beside the first. "You feel good baby." he whispered he was pleased that Harry was starting to relax so well this was going to feel wonderful.

Harry moaned as the third finger slide beside Draco. "Oh God..." he muttered leaning down into Draco's arms.

"Oh Sev hurry, I am not going to be able to hold much longer." Draco muttered trying to hold back his release.

"Hold still." Severus ordered as he slipped his fingers out and slicked himself up. Positioning himself beside Draco he slowly pushed himself into Harry's tight ass. Moving slowly but not stopping it only took a moment before Severus was all the way int. Kissing his back between his shoulder blades he grinned. "I'm proud of you baby." he whispered.

"It feels good," Harry whimpered, "Move? Please?" he begged.

"Our pleasure." Draco grinned as he steadily found his rhythm with Severus. Wrapping one hand around his lovers leaking shaft he began to stroke him to completion. "Cum now lover." he encouraged feeling the heat in his belly, he was close.

"Yes, baby." Severus growled in his ear feeling Harry's channel tighten down on them making them both cum at the same time.

"YES!"

"OH GOD!"

"DAMN!"

The trio collapsed together feeling sated and very content. Pulling free Severus undid the bonds and the blindfold. "I'm proud of you."

Harry eased himself off Draco with a smile "Thank you that was wonderful." Laying there to regain his breath he realized he needed the loo. "I'll be right back." kissing them he rose moving to the loo.

Draco listened to the closing of the door and whispered. "Why did he have trouble with a blindfold?" he asked not really wanting to ruin the moment but he wanted to know.

"It was one of his punishments. Vernon would blindfold him and make him walk around the house like that. He would then strike him, or kick him and not knowing when or where he was going to strike it made him fearful of it." Severus pulled him close as Harry moved up to him.

"Sev knew and has been helping me with it. I'm very grateful for it." Harry lay beside him cuddling close feeling their love.

Severus smiled. "You are such a wonderful sub." he muttered feeling sleep overtake him.

Harry woke and stretched slowly feeling a slight ache, he smiled remembering what they had done he smiled. "Time to rise, we have an appointment." he whispered to Severus and Draco as he slowly crawled out of bed.

"I know and I can't wait to see Toddy." Severus grinned he wanted nothing more than to hear the babies heart beats. Toddy had told them that today was probably the day. With Harry being almost two months along now. Think about Harry he knew that he was going to be a good daddy; he was already wonderful with Ashley. It was what they all needed. Looking over at Draco he grinned seeing that he was starting to stir. "Good morning."

"Morning," Draco muttered rolling over to kiss him. "You ready for today?" he asked softly clearly nervous.

"Oh yes." Severus smiled softly touching his cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked softly sensing that something was bothering him.

Draco fell silent a moment trying to think of a way to voice his worry with out sounding stupid. "I'm worried that something is wrong." he whispered "What is something is wrong? I am not the exact picture of health." he asked softly.

"Then we reassure Harry and take it one day at a time, but I would bet that they are fine. You were not born this way. You were a healthy baby and both of the babies are going to be healthy too." he reassured knowing that it was normal to be nervous. "It's normal to be nervous and scared but everything will be fine and I will be here every step of the way." he promised kissing him tenderly.

"I am more than nervous Sev. I am scared. I am terrified that I am going to turn out like my father did. I don't want that." Draco whispered.

"With me and Harry you won't." Severus kissed him tenderly. "Tell me something. How would you feel if for some stupid reason I hit Ashley?" He asked.

"I'd be angry and would probably hurt you." Draco answered truthfully.

"When you become a Father there is a bond between you and the baby. We make a silent vow to protect them and stand beside them. Just like when you and Harry stood before that judge and vowed to love and cherish Ashley. Your Father broke that vow and you have every right to be angry and pissed off because he betrayed you. If there is ever a time that you are fearful that you are going to hurt any of the kids, you leave the room and come get me or Harry." Severus kissed him hoping to offer reassurance and love.

"Thank you. I don't deserve you or Harry but I am grateful that I have you both." Draco whispered returning the kiss before rolling out of bed to make his way to the loo to clean up and get ready for the day.

Severus watched him leave and smiled he was talking about his fear now, one bridge was being built and he was crossing it as he built it. In time he knew that his little family was going to be alright.

"Sev? Are you coming?" Harry called from the shower hoping that Severus would join them.

"He's not even breathing hard!" Draco called back laughing slightly.

Severus laughed as he stood and moved to the bathroom. "I could be in very little time." he nibbled on Draco's ear before moving to join Harry.

"Ok Harry, I need you to lay back and relax." Toddy smiled seeing the excitement in Severus' eyes and Draco couldn't sit still. "Just relax," he smiled casting a few diagnostic spells and smiling as everything came back normal. "Everything is normal, both are healthy." He smiled reassuringly.

"Thank Goodness." Draco whispered rocking Ashley to keep her calm and quite.

Severus took his hand and squeezed it gently to reassure him. "Told you." he smiled winking at Harry as Toddy began to another spell.

"Parvulus aperio" Toddy whispered smiling at Severus and Harry's face.

It was only a moment before both infants were projected above Harry's abdomen. Both infants were just starting to resemble a baby. They were about a half inch long and they were still curdle up. Their eyes were almost formed and the eyelids were almost completely developed over them. Both noses were developed and their little nostrils are becoming visible and their upper lips were noticeable.

"Oh my word, look at their tiny ears and their hands..." Harry breathed as Severus described the scene to Draco.

"The hands and feet are beginning to develop. But, their appearance resembles a flipper instead of fingers and toes." Severus smiled.

"As they grow their hands and feet will become more distinguished." Toddy promised.

"its amazing how two men can create something so wonderful?" Harry breathed watching the babies.

"You can thank Merlin himself for that." Toddy grinned at Harry's stunned look. "You see Merlin's son was gayer than tip toeing through the tulips and Merlin was worried that his line was going to die out. So, he invented a potion and a spell that altered his genes just enough to carry a baby. Well the word spread and many families started giving their sons the potion and spell to be sure their line would survive. Well over the years our magic and genes no longer need the potion or spell. Our bodies now join the magic on their own." Toddy explained with a smile.

"It's wonderful. Oh look they're moving. Draco they are moving." Harry smiled glad to see them and know that they were al right.

"Why is their heart beats so fast?" Draco asked softly.

"It's normal; a normal heart beat is between 110 and 180. So at 165 and 135 they are just fine." Toddy smiled.

"One's a boy and one's a girl." Severus said confidently.

"It's too soon to tell just yet." Toddy smiled as he ended the spell and helped Harry sit up.

"Yes, but every pregnancy I have been around the boy's heart rate is low and the girls are high." Severus smirked. "Wanna bet?" he asked feeling confidant.

Toddy grinned. "Bet! Twenty Gallons!" he shook his hand. "Now, there will come a time when sexual activities will have to stop." he warned seeing Harry deflate.

"When?" Harry asked softly as Severus and Draco moved up beside him.

"At around seven months, you will probably be on bed rest by then." Toddy smiled.

"Well then we better get going on the wedding plans because I want to enjoy my wedding night." Harry grumbled.

"That would be wise," Toddy grinned "I'll see you in three weeks."

"Thanks Toddy." Harry smiled softly heading out with Severus and Draco.

"Come on lover lets go plan our wedding." Draco took his hand as he shifted Ashley. He was thrilled, for the first time in a long time he was happy and he was not letting that feeling go.

TWO MONTHS LATER!

Charlie stepped into the parlor and froze a soft smile on his lips. On the sofa sat Severus one side stretched out and fast asleep was Harry. One hand resting on the slight baby belly he was getting. One the other side was Draco, Ashley on his chest, his arm around her both dead asleep. Seeing the camera sitting on the table he had to capture this it was a perfect domestic scene. Taking the picture he sat looking at Severus intrigued, "What wore them out?" he asked softly so not to wake them.

"The wedding is tomorrow and we were out all morning making sure we had everything and that our robes fit." Severus explained running a hand through Harry's then Draco's hair.

Charlie nodded "Jason and I went out and got our robes today. I am just so thrilled that Harry wants me 'give him away'." he smiled softly at Harry's sleeping form.

"You mean everything to him." Severus smiled. "It's just the right place for you."

Harry gasped and jumped waking. Looking around he paused a moment.

"Harry? You ok?" Charlie asked watching closely.

"I think they moved." he whispered looking up at Severus clearly happy as he reached for his hand and laid it on his belly.

Severus waited a moment hoping to feel what Harry was feeling. After a moment he felt it a small flutter against his hand. "Oh my word." he breathed as Draco woke with the commotion.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"The babies are moving." Severus smiled as Draco, making sure he didn't drop Ashley, stood to place her in the crib before sitting beside Harry. Taking his hand Severus placed it on Harry's belly as Charlie joined them

Harry smiled watching their faces he couldn't believe that they were kicking already. "Isn't it wonderful?" he asked seeing the smile spread across Draco's face.

"Our babies." he breathed feeling them kick. "Our future."


	14. Life reborn

Harry woke and stretched slightly; laying there a moment he realized that it was his wedding day. Smiling he couldn't believe that he had come so far so fast. Glancing at the clock he knew that Ashley was going to be up for her seven a clock feeding any moment so it was best to just get up. Slowly, so he wouldn't wake Severus or Draco, he rolled out of bed. Moving to the nursery he smiled seeing that Ashley was wide awake and cooing to herself. That was new and he wondered how long she had been awake. Waiting by the door he watched as Ashley cooed and sucked her thumb a moment. Then she reached out towards her hanging mobile she squealed when it started moving. "Oh my word." Harry breathed knowing that he hadn't made the mobile move, she had done it. She was already starting to display her magic. Not wanting to ruin the moment he stayed by the door watching and waiting until she started to fuss. After a moment the coos started to turn into a slight cry and she began rooting for a bottle. Smiling he moved in to greet her a good morning. "Hello baby." he smiled at her and was pleased to see her face light up and she reached for him. "You know your daddy." picking her up he moved to changed her. She was growing up so fast.

* * *

Draco stretched and rolled over to realize Harry was not there. Stopping a moment he sat up raising his hands to his face. He could see them! Looking around the room he could see the dresser and the mirror beside it. Looking over at Severus he could see the lines on his face and the soft smile on his lips. "Severus?" He whispered reaching out touch his cheek.

Severus opened one eye and grinned. "Morning Lover." he smiled sitting up to kiss him.

"You are beautiful when you smile." Draco whispered as the kiss broke. Watching Severus' eyes he smiled thrilled that he could see the shock and love there.

"Draco? Can you see me?" Severus whispered clearly shocked. Touching his cheek he couldn't believe that it had worked.

"Yes, I can see you, I can see. It's a little blurry when I look around but up close it's clear." Draco smiled as Severus pulled him close cheering. How in the hell had it worked? Had it just needed time? Brushing the tear away he stood, "Where is Harry?" he asked looking around.

"Probably feeding Ashley." Severus stood to move to the nursery with him, he couldn't wait to see Harry's face when he realized Draco could see again.

Harry Looked up smiling as Draco and Severus entered. "Morning." he smiled.

Draco paused watching Harry and his daughter. She was just like he pictured her. Looking Harry over he was pleased to see just how much he had filled out over the years. He no longer looked like a scrawny teenager he looked like a handsome middle aged man. Looking his lovers body over he could see the baby belly he was starting to get and he smiled "I love that smile on your face." he whispered moving to kiss him one hand touching his belly. "And this belly looks wonderful on you."

Harry smiled at him before realizing what he had said. Shock crossed his face as he looked from Draco to Severus and back. "Draco?"

Draco knelt beside Harry touching Ashley's hair. "Yes, lover. I can see you." he whispered reaching to touch his cheek.

One tear fell as Harry leaned down to kiss him tenderly. "That's wonderful. How?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Draco kissed him tenderly watching Ashley nurse on her bottle.

Severus smiled. "I think the potion just needed time to repair everything." he explained watching his lovers.

Harry smiled as he passed Ashley off to Draco. "Guess what?"

Draco and Severus looked at him curious as he continued.

"Ashley was making her mobile move this morning. She was reaching for it and it started moving." Harry smiled softly as Draco and Severus cheered and danced in place.

"That's wonderful." Severus smiled kissing him before pulling him close.

Draco looked around the nursery feeling his life come back into focus. It was wonderful and on the day of his wedding no less. Today was going to be a perfect day.

* * *

Charlie stood watching Harry pull on his formal bonding robes. Moving to help him straighten out the black with gold trimmed robes he smiled. "You are so handsome." He whispered. "I am happy that you are finally living again and that you are happy." He smiled softly.

"I am grateful to you and your family. You guys have stood beside me through it all and if it wasn't for you..." Harry's voice broke at that moment all his emotions overwhelming him.

"I know Harry, here." Handing him a claming draft he pulled him into a tight hug. "I know."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this before the wedding Draco?" Severus asked again watching as he poured the memory his mother left behind in the pensive.

"If I don't, I won't and I need to know what mother was saying by I need to know the truth." Draco sighed looking up at Severus. "We only have about an hour, want to dive with me? I want to know so I finally just put it all behind me."

"I'll go, Harry's getting ready and Molly has Ashley so come on." he whispered locking to door and taking his lovers hand.

MEMORY!

They landed beside a bed in the Malfoy Manor. Looking around they spotted two young boys, one was clearly Draco, he was sitting beside the younger boy who was clearly in pain and ill.

"My Gosh look how young I was." Draco breathed watching his brother. "Brother was so ill." cuddling next to Severus he watched as his younger self helped his brother drink from the cup that was beside the bed.

Christopher coughed as he closed his eyes clearly tiered and in pain.

Draco reached out and touched his hand as Lucius entered the room. "He's coughing again Father." he whispered looking up at him.

"Draco, there comes a time when you have to realize that your brother is going to die. You can't hang on to him anymore." Lucius scowled at his heir and shook his head. "There will come a time when you will understand why I am doing this but today is not that day."

Draco moved to stand in front of his brother tears streaming down his cheeks. "NO! He's going to be fine!"

Lucius raised his wand "MOVE!" He snarled.

Draco leaned on Severus watching the scene; he felt the tears sting his cheeks. "He was just a baby." he whispered.

"I know." Severus held him close watching as young Draco pleaded to his Father not to hurt his brother. It was no use with one spell Lucius had ended his son's life.

Young Draco stood there weeping, one hand reaching out to touch his brothers hand.

"He was a mistake, he shouldn't have been born but don't worry you will not suffer with this memory. I think that it is best that it happens this way." Lucius raised his wand again and obliviated him.

"Let's go." Draco whispered pulling out.

Severus followed and when they landed back in the room he pulled him close. "We know the truth now. I know it hurts but like you said we can learn from this and leave it in the past."

"I am so glad he will never know our babies." Draco whispered cuddling close. "I guess we need to get ready huh?" he smiled softly.

"Yes, today starts our future. Today we leave the past in the past and start all over." Severus kissed him as the moved to get cleaned up and changed.

* * *

Harry stood by the garden doors trying not to just turn around and hide in his rooms. "I am so scared." he whispered as Charlie took his hand.

"Why?" brushing back the stray hair he smiled. "You are making the right choice and they are going to be waiting for you at the end of the isle. I promise."

Taking a deep breath he nodded. "It's what I have always wanted." he nodded as the music changed again.

"Ready?" Charlie smiled as Jason preceded him out the door with Ashley in his arms. Next was Teddy holding the rings and Hanna. Harry was grateful that Molly had been able to get the girls so he could have her be the flower girl. He didn't care if Ginny was there or not, he was still upset with her.

"Alright, our turn." Harry took a deep breath as he let Charlie lead him out into the gardens.

Everyone stood with soft smiles and some tears as Harry was escorted to where Draco and Severus stood waiting with broad smiled. This was their day, their life and their future all they had to do was say 'I do'.

Molly watched as Charlie handed Harry off to the two men. She was proud of him and still though of him as her own. 'Lilly, James I hope you are looking down and seeing what a wonderful loving man you boy has become.' she though watching as the Minister began the ceremony.

Everyone was pleased that the ceremony went so well. Harry looked so healthy and happy as they turned to be announced as Draco Lucius Black-Potter-Snape, Harry James Black-Potter-Snape and Severus Talbit Black-Potter-Snape. Everyone got a chuckle out of that and couldn't really blame Draco for not allowing any of them to take the Malfoy name. At least it was easy to remember but they felt sorry for the kids having to carry all three names or maybe this way they would be able to just pass one last name on at a time. That way no line died out.

Fred and George chuckled as they moved to Harry, Severus and Draco. "That was a beautiful ceremony." they smiled softly.

"What's behind that smirk?" Harry asked watching them closely.

"Your last name, BlackPotterSnape," they said it really fast and run together, "Sounds like a new type of snake!" they laughed.

Harry chuckled as did Severus and Draco. "You have no idea." Draco laughed.

"Yep, it's a very deadly snake..." Severus chuckled.

"Yep, if it bites you, you end you knocked up!" Fred laughed as Molly came up behind him and smacked the back of his head much to everyone bemusement.

"That is not appropriate!" she scolded moving to hug Harry and Draco.

"Thank you mother." Harry smiled at Fred's look of hurt as another young man moved to them.

"Oh mother, Harry, Severus and Draco this in Jamie." George introduced with a loving smile.

"Hello it's nice to finally meet you." Molly beamed as Harry and the others hook his hand.

Turning back to his husbands Harry smiled. "It's been a perfect day." he whispered softly.

"Yes and it's going to get better." Severus promised looking around at the thinning crowd. "You two ready to head on?"

"Yes." Draco purred his eyes on Harry.

"Charlie has Ashley for the next few days so I guess." Harry smiled as they bid their good byes and headed for their honeymoon destination.

* * *

SIX MONTHS LATER!!!!!

Harry groaned as he woke, his back hurt and he was just flat out miserable now. Sighing he sat up slowly looking at the time. Ten in the morning no wonder he was waking up alone. Reaching to put his glasses on he wondered where everyone was. They were probably making lunch. Smiling he couldn't believe just how much his life was and had changed. His job was going wonderfully, all of his 'kids' were doing better and many were able to return home. His only worry had been for Finnegan's boy but after a month of talking he had finally confessed that his grandmother was beating him because of who his father was. His grandmother was angry that Astoria had married Seamus and was taking it out on him. Astoria had broken all ties with her mother and was now, happily reporting, that he was doing better.

Draco watched his husband from the door and smiled watching the babies shift and move. It was amazing just how big Harry was with the twins. "Harry? are you hungry?" He asked moving further into the room.

Pausing a moment Harry sighed. "Not really." he admitted.

Draco sat beside him clearly worried. "I don't like that you are not eating to well."

"Toddy says it normal, they are pressing on my stomach. They press on everything." he whispered clearly uncomfortable.

Resting one hand on Harry's belly he sighed. "I hope you deliver soon. I don't like seeing you miserable."

"It hasn't been too bad. It's just lately that I am starting to not like it." Harry sighed feeling bad that he was starting to hate the pregnancy, not the babies, but being pregnant.

"I know, come on." Draco helped Harry out of bed and to the loo knowing that he probably wanted to get cleaned up.

"Thank you." Harry kissed him moving to the loo he paused by the full length mirror. One hand on his large belly he smiled softly. "It won't be too much longer." he whispered clearly miserable.

"Come on lover." Draco helped him into the bathroom and into a nice warm bath before moving to find Severus.

* * *

Severus looked up as Draco entered the kitchen. "Is he hungry?"

Draco shook his head looking upset. "No," he whispered "I'm worried Sev. He is so miserable and just wanting it done. Can't we do something? He's past thirty eight weeks."

Placing the plate of sandwiches on the table he sighed. "Maybe we could." he whispered thinking about the potions he knew that would induce labor. "I have a few potions that would speed up mother nature."

"We could just slip it in his tea." he suggested knowing that Harry wouldn't want to take it.

Severus smiled softly. "Alright lets help mother nature a little bit." moving to his potions lab he knew that it wouldn't take long to fix the one he wanted. With in ten minutes he moved out to find his Harry and offer him the spiked tea. Moving into their room he smiled watching Harry play peek-a-boo with Ashley.

"Where's the baby?" Harry cooed raising the blanket to cover Ashley's face then pulled it away, "There's the baby." he smiled as Ashley laughed kicking her feet.

Severus move to the bed offering the tea to Harry. "Here baby." he whispered as Ashley rolled over then belly crawled to Draco.

"She is going to be walking before to long." Severus smiled watching Harry drink his tea. Inwardly he hoped that it would take effect with in the next hour or so. Catching Draco's eye he nodded to let him know that it was spiked.

Draco smiled as he picked up Ashley and spun her around just to get her to squeal. Laughing he set her down and sighed. "We are going to have our hands full."

It wasn't long before Harry had slipped off to sleep again and nearly thirty minutes later Harry woke looking up at Severus, who was beside the fire reading "Sev?"

"Yes lover?"

"I need to loo." Harry grimaced feeling the pressure of the babies, it felt lower than yesterday.

Moving to the bed Severus helped him to stand noticing that the babies had dropped, finally! "You are lower than yesterday." he commented.

"I feel like it." Harry whispered. "I can breath again." he chuckled moving slowly to the loo with Severus. Pausing by the door Harry stopped his breath catching in his throat as he doubled over. "Damn!" he breathed realizing he had 'wet' himself.

"Lover your water just broke." Severus reassured calling for Draco.

"Yes?"

"Get Ashley, call the Weasley's, get Harry's overnight bag and meet us at the hospital." Severus ordered seeing the happiness in his eyes.

"YES!" Draco danced in place as he left to do what Severus wanted.

Slowly Severus led Harry to the Floo. "Nice deep breaths, your body knows what to do." he whispered knowing that Harry's magic had altered him for the birth, but once they were born his body would shift back to the way it was. "It won't be long before they are here." he encouraged as he reached for the Floo powder and in a moment they were gone.

* * *

Draco moved into the Maternity Ward looking around for any sign of Severus or Harry. "Where are they?" he muttered as Molly and the others moved to him.

"Here let me take her and you go find Harry." Molly took the nine month old looking pleased and worried.

Draco nodded as he moved to find a nurse or someone who could tell him where his husbands were.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I am looking for my husband, Harry Black-Potter-Snape?" Draco looked desperate to find his lovers hoping that he hadn't missed it.

"Room two." She smiled showing him the way.

* * *

"I am not pushing until Draco gets here!" Harry snarled through gritted teeth. He hurt, gods he hurt and Draco still hadn't made it.

Severus took his hand trying to offer reassurance and love. "It's alright, deep breaths he'll be here any moment."

Toddy sighed, "Tilley go see if you can fin young Draco in the hallway?"

"Yes sir." the nurse slipped out as Toddy checked the babies again. "They are doing good." he reassured.

Harry nuzzled Severus as he closed his eyes fighting the pain. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." Severus sighed wishing that he had just waited to call the Weasley's. They wouldn't have been separated.

Looking up as the door opened Tilley moved in with Draco. "Look who I found?" she smiled seeing the relief in Harry's eyes.

Moving quickly to the other side of the bed Draco kissed Harry, "I'm here." he whispered taking his hand. "Let's have these babies."

* * *

"Mom?" Charlie rose as Severus moved out to the waiting room.

Molly looked up from Ashley hoping that all was well. "Severus?"

Severus smiled. "A boy and a girl." He smiled proudly. "They are letting everyone in to see the babies, come on."

Moving back to the room everyone smiled at Harry who was holding a little bundle in his arms.

Molly smiled moving to him getting a look at the baby. "Oh she is beautiful." she smiled as Draco moved to Harry with the little boy.

Harry passed the girl to Severus as Draco very quietly placed the little boy in his arms. "Oh my word." he whispered seeing the slight red hair and round face.

"He's beautiful." Draco whispered knowing what Harry was thinking.

"What are you going to name them?" Charlie asked watching the Harry with the baby.

"Lilly Marie Snape." Severus smiled at his daughter proudly.

"For our little man," Draco swallowed the lump knowing that Harry was going to cry. "Ronald James Potter." He announced as predicted silent tears started to roll down Harry's and Molly cheeks.

"It's perfect." Harry smiled cuddling the baby close feeling that his world was perfect.

TBC EPILOGUE IS NEXT


	15. EpilogueNot another Lucius!

Harry sighed as he set his son, James, in his high chair. He couldn't believe that he became pregnant after all these years. Ashley was soon to be seventeen and the twins, Lilly and Ron, were soon to be sixteen. Then Draco's twins, Kendra and Katie, by him and Severus, were soon to be twelve. They had figured that five kids were more than enough but man plans and God laughs. Listening to his son squeal in delight as he was given a cookie he hoped that Severus was able to pick the kids up from the train with no problems. Christmas holiday was his favorite time in the house and he couldn't wait until the kids got home. Watching his son a moment he smiled hearing the door open and his kids enter the house.

"Papa!" Kendra and Katie were the first ones to reach him followed by Ron, Lilly then Ashley.

"Papa?" Ashley whispered. "Can we talk?" she whispered looking upset and scared.

"What's wrong baby?" Harry asked seeing the fear in her eyes. She never looked so frightened in her young life.

"I need to talk to you." she whispered looking around at her siblings as Draco and Severus entered.

"We'll be right back." Harry smiled taking her hand.

Draco kissed him. "Good luck she wouldn't talk to us." he whispered clearly worried for his oldest girl.

"I'll talk to her." He promised before kissing Severus and slipping out with Ashley to the parlor. Locking the door and placing a silencing charm he turned to face his oldest. "All right baby, what's wrong?" he asked worried for her.

Ashley looked down at her hands feeling lost and confused. She had been afraid to talk to her Father and Dad because she didn't want to be yelled at. "I am sorry Papa. I know you are going to be angry but I don't know what to do." she whispered.

Harry moved to hug her tightly and whispered. "You are always my baby and I will love you no matter what." he promised. Pulling back to look at her he brushed away the tears that were silently falling.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered looking away.

Harry sighed and tilted her head to look at her in the eyes. "Baby who's the father?" he asked in a quiet whispered gods he hurt for her.

"Christian Malfoy." She whispered breaking down into tears. "I know Dad didn't want me to hang around him but I love him Papa."

Harry held her close knowing that Draco was not going to be too happy. "We will figure this out I promise but we have to tell Dad and Father."

Ashley looked at him clearly terrified. "Can't we wait?" she asked as tears fell.

"Baby if we wait it will just be worse." Harry reasoned. Holding her close and closing his eyes in a silent prayer he sighed. Christian was five years older and already out of school. What was he going to do? "How did you and Christian get together? Isn't he out of school?"

"He's apprenticing under the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Ashley whispered knowing that he could be in trouble.

"Does he know?" Harry asked watching her eyes; her eyes always told him when she was lying.

"Yes." She whispered. "I don't know if he had told his mother."

"Alright." Harry sighed letting her go. "On step at a time. Let's call Dad and Father in and talk to them ok?"

Ashley nodded shaking and clearly afraid. "Ok." she whispered as he let her go to find his husbands.

"Severus? Draco?" Harry whispered seeing them sitting by the window talking to the kids. "We need to talk." his tone and body langue told his husbands just how much he was hurting.

Severus was the first to stand and move to him as Draco told the kids to look after James. "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed. "It's best to do this away from the kids." he said softly leading them back to the parlor where Ashley was sitting by the fire. Setting the locking and silencing charm he turned to them.

Draco moved to Ashley worry written on every live of his face as he sat next to her. "What's wrong baby?"

Harry moved to sit beside her as did Severus. Taking her hands he sighed knowing that he was going to have to spit out for her. "Ashley is pregnant, with Christian Malfoy's baby." He answered seeing the shock in Severus' eyes and the upset in Draco's.

Standing Draco moved away a moment clearly upset and getting angry. "After what we said!" he snarled. "You went behind our backs and messed with that boy!" his fist clenched. Christian may have been his half brother but he had never been able to be in the child's life. Hermione cut off all contact saying that she had changed her mind and that she didn't want him around Draco. When school had started for the kids he had been told that he was a randy boy who never took no for an answer. Another Lucius and he hoped Hermione was happy with what she had made. Now his baby was mixed up with the little bastard, granted they were not blood related but he still did not want him around his family. "How could you!"

"Daddy I love him!" Ashley cried seeing the anger, "I know you hate his mother and I wish I knew why but I love him."

"YOU...." He turned clearly wanting to hit her.

"Draco!" Severus got to him first. "Stop! Breath!" he whispered.

Draco's anger turned to tears in an instant he was acting just like his Father. "Oh God!" turning he fled the room.

"Go after him Severus please?" Harry asked seeing the upset in his eyes.

"I got him take care of Ashley." Severus whispered following Draco knowing that he was fearful that he was turning into Lucius.

"Ashley he's just upset." Harry whispered reaching out to hold her.

"I've ruined everything." Ashley whispered cuddling close to her Dad.

"No, baby, your Dad has had a hard life and he is just having trouble. Why don't you go lay down and I'll go talk to Dad." He suggested.

Ashley nodded feeling depressed and hurt by the actions of her Dad. She should have known he was going to take it the hardest. They never told her why they didn't care for Hermione or young Mr. Malfoy and she whished she knew why.

Harry moved off to his bedroom hoping that Draco hadn't done anything drastic. It had taken them years to full trust him around knives alone and they had been doing so well. "Draco?" Moving into the room he saw them sitting by the window.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered looking up at him. "What have I done? I need to just leave, I can't deal with this." he muttered.

Harry moved across the room to where they where and knelt beside them, "Draco! You are not leaving us! The kids need you, Ashley needs her Daddy!" He said firmly tears in his own eyes. "_I_need you! I can't face this alone, all three of us made a vow to stand beside her and help her, that's what we have to do now! _Please_ don't leave us!"

"I told you that Harry would feel like this." Severus whispered into his ear as the tears started to fall.

"I've messed up so badly." Draco whispered clearly feeling just as lost as Ashley.

"Then we fix it, we go and talk to Ashley as he parents and try not to kick that boys ass when we invite them over to talk." Harry whispered clearly wanting nothing more than to do just that.

Draco leaned against Severus a moment feeling helpless. "All these years and I swore I would never do what my Father did and I almost did. How can you trust me?"

"Because you stopped, you didn't hit her all you did was yell a little and we have all yelled at some point with them." Harry answered simply.

"Let's go talk to her." Draco sighed rising from Severus' lap. "I get to threaten that little Bastard right?" he asked looking hopeful.

"Of course he get's it three times over." Harry reassured standing with him as Severus kissed them both they headed for Ashley's rooms. Knowing that the other kids were taking care of James and were probably in the family room figuring out who's presents were who's.

As they reached the room they could hear Ashley crying and clearly in need of love and comfort. Knocking they entered knowing that they were all facing the hardest thing they could ever face. "Ashley honey?" Harry moved to the bed and gently stroked her hair to get her attention.

"Daddy hates me." she whispered not lifting her head to realize that her Dad and Father were in the room.

"That is not true!" Draco said firmly moving to the bed to sit beside Harry. "I love you baby."

Ashley turned on to her side looking at them with scared eyes. "I am sorry Dad. I love him and I just..."

Severus moved to sit behind Draco and Harry and sighed softly. "A lot like your Dad and Papa. I know there are things we have not told you baby but I think you are old enough to understand why you Dad is so upset." He reasoned softly as she sat up to listen as they took turn explaining a bit a bout the day when Draco had told Lucius about his love for Harry.

"I am sorry that I got angry, I swore that I would never do that to you guys and I almost did. That's why I left the parlor, I didn't and don't want to hurt you. I love you too much and I am afraid that Christian has turned out just like Lucius. I can't lose you." Draco whispered softly.

"You won't lose me; I know that if things get bad I can come home. You have always taught me that but he's not like his Father. Can't you talk to him?" Ashley asked wanting this to work.

"We plan on it..." Severus was cut off by Lilly knocking on the door.

"Papa there is a lady on the Floo say's she want's to talk to you." Lilly peeked into the room unsure as to what was going on.

"Alright, let me go take the call. I'll be right back." Harry smiled softly before he stood to move out.

"Is everything alright Papa?" Lilly asked clearly worried.

"It will be." He promised before moving to the parlor where sure enough Hermione was waiting for him. "Hello Hermione, it's been a long time." he whispered.

"We need to talk Harry, now!" Hermione did not look pleased.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? Ashley is not up for company just yet and we are still trying to reassure her." Harry asked softly, "We all need a little time to cool off." he reasoned.

"No! I will be dealing with this mess now!" she snarled.

"What's happened to you? All the years I knew you in school, I never imagined you would turn out like this." Harry whispered looking hurt.

"I've grown up you could say. You know that I remarried and my husband is not happy that Christian has fooled around with a girl that is still underage. This has to be dealt with!" she snarled.

"Fine, come through _with_ you husband and son while I fetch my husbands and daughter." He snarled clearly agitated with her.

"Thank you." It was only a moment before Hermione, Christian and Victor Krum popped through the Floo to sit and wait for Harry to return with his husbands and Ashley.

Harry returned with Draco, Severus and Ashley in tow. Looking around the room he was surprised to see Krum. He knew that she had remarried but didn't give a damn to who. "I would say thank you for coming but I don't think that is appropriate."

"No it wouldn't be." Hermione glared at Ashley as Christian stood. "Sit son."

"No!" He looked at her hurt and getting angry. "You won't listen to me so maybe they will!" he looked at Severus and Harry with hopeful eyes.

"You don't belong with her!" Hermione spat angrily.

"She's much to young!" Victor spoke up looking at the Snapes for support clearly hoping they would side with him.

"Well what do you have in mind?!" Severus demanded looking a little angry. He really didn't want to side with the Krums but he knew they had to hear them out at least.

"Well there are several options here, that don't involve marriage. Christian could pay child support every month, she could give the baby up for adoption, she could have it aborted!" Hermione said in a rush knowing Harry wasn't going to like that.

"WHAT?!" Harry snarled.

"NO!" Ashley looked panicked and moved further to her Father clearly afraid.

"You better not even think about it!" Draco snarled gripping his wand. It was clear that he was ready to take any one apart who laid a hand on Ashley.

"I want this baby!" Christian spoke up glaring at his mother.

"Hush Christian!" Hermione growled. She didn't really ant to give him a chance to speak, she knew that he would probably get his way if he did.

"Father, Papa, Dad please?" Ashley whispered looking hopefully at her parents.

"Hermione let the boy speak! We have to hear him our too." Harry was getting fed up with her and fast.

Christian nodded to Harry, "Thank you sir." he said solemnly. "I know that Ashley is young, I know that I am older but age doesn't matter! Look at Mr. Severus and you two." he pleaded. "I love you daughter and I know I am not perfect but I want to marry her. I want to be a Father to my baby and a husband to Ashley." he whispered. "I know mother that you don't approve of our relationship but I don't care! I am not related to Ashley by blood so why can't we be happy?"

"I love him, I know that I am young but I love him." Ashley whispered clearly afraid of Hermione.

Harry sighed glancing at Severus and Draco, "Ashley? Christian? Come walk with us a moment." He offered not letting Hermione get her say in before they left. "We'll be right back. You two talk amongst yourselves about this while we talk to them."

Christian followed Ashley and Draco out into the gardens, he was afraid and all he could do was pray that he could convince them.

"I can see the fear in your eyes." Severus commented looking at the young boy.

"I am afraid sir." he admitted softly wanting to reach for Ashley's hand it would comfort him a little bit.

"I am worried, the things I have heard about you are not suitable for my girl." Draco wanted to open the door to what was really bugging him. "Then there is the fact that you act more like your Father than I like."

"I know sir. I won't lie to you, I was randy, I was stupid." he whispered "When I met Ashley it changed for me. I stopped. At first I told myself that she was to young but I became attracted to her. I stopped sleeping around, I stopped being an idiot." looking at Ashley he smiled softly.

"I just don't know about this." Harry whispered looking pained and lost. Pacing by the bench where they had stopped he tried to keep calm.

"Do you know about what your Father did?" Draco asked looking worried as Severus sat behind him to try to help him stay calm.

"Yes sir, more than what my mother wants me to know. That was another reason that I stopped, I don't want to be like him." Christian said softly. "I know what he did to you and I remember some things that he did to me. I don't want that for my kids."

"There is really no hope for this, we either allow them to marry or risk losing our daughter." Draco whispered knowing Ashley would run off with the boy. Maybe he wasn't as bad as they thought. Hopefully he was telling the truth and had grown out of the idiocy stage.

"There are several things that will be added to the marriage contract and I will tell you plainly that your mother won't like it." Harry warned.

"I don't care sir. As long as I can be with her and my baby." Christian whispered.

"I will also tell you this plainly. You lay one hand on her or any children you have and so help me boy you will regret the day you were born! Draco snarled clearly ready to make good on that threat.

"You have three very protect parents here and trust us we do not take things lightly." Severus cautioned as they stood they had to talk with his parents again.

Ashley hugged her parents. "Thank you." she whispered clearly happy that they were willing to give it a try. Looking up at Christian she smiled softly as she reached for his hand.

Christian smiled as he took her hand, "Would you mind sirs if I do this right?"

Harry looked at him puzzled a moment but realized what he meant when Draco nodded.

"Go ahead, then we go deal with your parents." Draco nodded as they moved into the house.

Ashley smiled as Christian got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she accepted it.

Christian Kissed her tenderly before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"It's nice to see that they love each other." Severus whispered his heart was aching for them.

"We nee to stand beside them and always be available for Ashley." Harry whispered praying that they were not making a terrible mistake.

As they moved back into the parlor they noticed that Hermione was not going to back down with out a fight. "We have decided that it's best to let them have a chance at this." Harry announced.

"WHAT?!" Hermione shrieked seeing the ring on Ashley's hand. "How could you allow this?"

"They love each other and I know my daughter. I know that if we don't let them have this chance they will run off. Then we will lose them." Draco answered softly.

"I will not allow this, you do this and so help me I will disinherit you." Hermione threatened as Victor stood and moved to her.

"Go ahead! I already received what Father left me. I have the Manor, I have the lands, I have the money, I have the business. I have everything Father wouldn't leave to you. I don't need your money." Christian scowled. "All my life you told me that you want me to be happy. I have also done everything you want me to, I have done everything you ask of me and I am done. I want this, I want this baby and I want Ashley as my wife!"

"We're leaving!" Hermione stood taking Victors hand. "Let's go now!"

"NO!" Christian snarled, "I am almost twenty two years old mother I am a man in my own rights and I will not leave with you."

Hermione and Victor left with out another word as Christian turned to Ashley.

"Is it alright if I come over tomorrow so we can plan the wedding?" He asked softly.

"Why don't you stay for dinner that way we can talk a little more?" Severus suggested as Ron knocked on the door.

"Dad, Papa. James is crying and I can't get him to stop!" he said exasperated.

"I'm coming." Harry chuckled softly s he left to deal with the baby.

"I would love to stay for dinner sir." Christian smiled softly.

"Let me get dinner started." Severus nodded thinking that maybe this would work out.

Draco sighed he wasn't really hungry and was now starting to feel a little sick. "I am going to go lay down for a little wake me when dinner is ready?"

"We will. Ashley why don't you introduce him to your brothers and sisters." Severus suggested figuring that it was best he get used to the mob.

"Yes, Father." Ashley smiled softly.

* * *

"Draco? Dinner is ready." Harry rubbed his shoulder hoping to wake him.

Draco woke and groaned the nausea was back with a vengeance. "I thought I was over this stomach bug." he muttered. Slowly sitting up he grimaced as his stomach rolled in protest.

"Let me get Sev, he knows more healing spells than I do." Harry whispered clearly worried for his husband.

Draco stood, moving to the bathroom, hoping to keep his stomach in its place. Splashing cool water on his face he sighed looking for the anti-nausea potion that he knew was there.

"Hey let me see you." Severus entered to bathroom taking Draco into his arms.

"I feel like shit." Draco muttered leaning against him as Severus pulled his wand to try to figure out what was going on with him.

Severus watched the smoke a moment and sucked in a breath when he realized just what was wrong. "Oh boy." he breathed

Draco looked up at him confused and a little concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Your pregnant." Severus breathed looking down at him.

Draco busted up laughing. "Yeah right, quite joking around!" he laughed but when he realized that Severus wasn't laughing he froze. "Please tell me you joking."

"I'm afraid I'm not, you are a month along, I should have cheek sooner." He berated himself. "We'll need to take you and Ashley to see Toddy first thing in the morning."

Draco cuddled close. "This is so unfair, I'm about to be a grandfather!" He protested.

Harry slipped back into the bathroom looking worried. "Everything alright?"

"I'm pregnant." Draco whispered looking miserable.

Harry, though, smiled clearly thrilled. "Really?"

"How can we do this?" Draco whispered feeling the tears on his cheeks. "Sev is going to be headmaster at the school, I'm supposed to be potions Master, you are going to be the counselor. How is the hell..." his voice trailed off.

"I will take care of the kids while you two are teaching, we'll figure this out. I am going to have our grandbaby too." he reasoned feeling his heart sink. Did he not want to have the baby?

"I was finished when you had James." Draco protested into Severus' shoulder.

Harry was taken aback and looked up at Severus a little hurt. To him his family was never big enough and if they were gifted with a baby then so be it. "You don't want to have the baby?" he whispered hurt etched in every word.

Severus could tell he was getting upset and tried to stop Draco before he said something stupid. "Harry he just upset."

"I took the damned potion. I can't handle this!" Draco broke down into tears pushing Severus away.

Harry swallowed hard, they didn't believe in abortion and he was taking about it. "Are you saying you want an abortion?" he whispered trying not to give over to the tears.

Draco glared a moment. "Maybe I..."

"Draco stop!" Severus took a hold of his shoulders. "Think about what you are going to say before you say it." he cautioned.

"Alright Lucius!" Harry snarled then with tears streaming down his cheeks, left the room.

Draco watched him go feeling the weight of everything on his shoulders. The comment hitting him like a blow from a well aimed Bludger. "I'm not ready for this." he whispered tears streaming down his cheeks. "I can't do this." His anger melted and breaking down into tears he cuddled against Severus.

Severus took him into his arms. "It's been a long day and one that has been hell on us but we can get through this. I'm going to find Harry and talk to him, why don't you rest and I'll bring up dinner?"

"I'll go down and be with the kids." Draco whispered feeling horrible that he hurt him like that. He hadn't meant to hurt him but he really didn't want another baby. He was just getting used to the idea of being a grandfather.

Harry popped into the kitchen and told Ashley to care of James he had to go out. Then before anyone could stop him he Flooed to Charlie.

* * *

Jason looked up from his book as the Floo activated and Harry stepped through. After all the years he had come to finally think of Harry as another brother and come to love him dearly. Seeing him in tears and clearly hurting cut like a knife to the heart. "Charlie!" Jason called for his husband, knowing he was just in the kitchen, as he stood. "Harry, what happened?" he asked softly taking Harry into his arms.

"Draco and Ashley..." Harry rambled not really making sense as Charlie moved in to find out what was going on.

See Harry in tears made Charlie' heart ache, quickly moving to him to take him into his arms. "Easy Harry." he whispered leading them both to a seat.

Jason went for a calming draft and tea, hoping to get answers from Harry. Moving back he offered the tea with a soft sigh. "Here Harry."

Hiccupping Harry whispered a thank you, before sipping the tea.

They waited a moment for the tea to take affect before asking him again. "Alright brother what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

Harry slowly told them what had happened with Ashley. "Once we got the crises dealt with Draco went to lay down..." he whispered telling them what had transpired afterwards. "He wants an abortion, after we fought Hermione to keep from aborting my grandbaby." he tried to hold back the tears.

Charlie took him back into his arms and sighed softly. "He won't do that. He is just stressed and upset. Have you eaten?"

"No," Harry whispered "I left just as dinner was done."

"Well then, you eat with us and bed here tonight to let things cool down." Jason said softly looking worried.

"I'm not really hungry I think I just need to lay down." Harry whispered feeling as if his world had ended. He wanted the baby, was it really that bad?

"Come on." Charlie led him to the guest room hoping that they could get it all straightened out.

* * *

Severus strode down the stairs heading into the kitchen with Draco. "Do you want to tell the kids?"

"No, not yet." Draco whispered softly as they entered the kitchen looking around he sighed, "'Ash'? Where's Papa?" he asked.

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know, he asked me to feed James, that he had to step out." Ashley looked worriedly up at her Father clearly hoping for and answer.

"Is everything alright Father?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, sometime us adults have to have a time out." Severus answered wondering where Harry had gone. "If he's not home soon I'll go find him." He promised as he sat by Draco to try to eat his dinner. After dinner and afters he smiled as Ashley and Christian offered to bath James and get him down to bed.

Before too long the kids were bedded down, Christian had left and Severus along with Draco were pacing the parlor. "Where is he?" Severus growled worried for their husband. They didn't realize that Kendra, Katie and Ron were listening by the door.

Draco began to cry again, did he just drive their Harry off. "I didn't mean to, I was upset." he whispered. "Harry has to know that I wouldn't hurt the baby. Right?" looking up through the tears he felt as if his heart was breaking.

"Do you want me to go looking for him?" Severus asked not really wanting to leave him.

"I don't know." Draco whispered "What if he doesn't come home?"

Ron gasped drawing attention to the door as his sisters hit him for being discovered.

"Children come in." Severus called knowing that they were there and sure enough the door eased open and all three entered looking much younger than they really were. "Why are you up?"

"We were worried about Papa. He always kisses us goodnight." Katie looked like she was about to cry as Kendra hugged her.

"Is Papa leaving?" Ron asked in a soft scared voice, shuffling his feet back and forth he tried not to cry.

"No..." Severus moved to comfort their boy hoping that he wasn't lying.

"Then where is Papa? Why isn't he home?" Kendra asked softly as Draco wrapped his arms around his girls.

"We'll find him, I promise." Severus said softly nodding to Draco he was going to find their husband. "I'll be back."

"Come, I'll read you another story." Draco offered standing as Severus left.

* * *

Charlie grumbled as he moved to answer the door. Who in the hell was calling at this time of night? Pulling on his dressing robes over his boxers he pulled the door open to see a very worried Severus at his door. "Severus what's wrong?"

"Is Harry here? We had a falling out at home and I can't find him." Severus whispered he had already been to the Leaky Cauldron, all of the Weasley's and a few places he knew Harry loved to visit in Ireland. This was the last stop.

"Yes, he is. He was upset and we suggested he lay down I though you knew." Charlie let him in and lead him to the guest room where Harry was curled up, crying.

"Thank you." Severus whispered moving into the room to try and comfort his lover. "Harry?" he whispered sitting on the bed.

Harry jumped and pulled away. "Severus? I'm sorry but I could go home." he whispered.

"The kids know something is up and think you are leaving." Severus whispered reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"I'm coming home but I just don't know. I never thought I would hear those words come out of his mouth. He wants to do the unthinkable." he whispered tears streaming down his cheeks.

"He was just upset Harry. He didn't mean it please come home with me." Severus whispered softly.

Harry knew that if he didn't the kids would be upset but he wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to them. "Alright, but I don't want to talk to Draco right now. I'll sleep in James' room." Harry whispered rising slowly.

"Harry, please come to our bed, he is not going to hurt the baby."

"I'm not ready to face him." Harry whispered as he thanked Charlie and Flooed out with Severus following. Stepping out into the parlor he noticed Draco pacing the floor, clearly waiting for Severus to return.

"Harry!" Draco turned thrilled to see him but when Harry pulled free from his arms and left with out another word he began to cry again. "Sev?"

"He's still upset and wants to sleep in James' room for awhile." Severus explained softly.

Draco knew at that moment he had messed up where Harry was concerned but followed Severus to their bed. As he laid down he couldn't help but feel that it was lonely with out Harry.

* * *

One month later and things in the household were still tense. Harry was still refusing to sleep with Draco or talk to him no matter how much he apologized and begged.

The wedding for Ashley was in three weeks now and Severus just prayed that they would make up before then. It had never been like this.

The kids all knew their parents were fighting but not why. All of them were trying to help by keeping quite and doing extra chores, even James seemed to know that something was not right.

"Papa?" Ron peeked into the nursery looking frightened as Kendra and Katie crept into the room

"Yes kids?" Harry put James in his crib before turning to them.

"Are you leaving us?" Katie asked looking so worried for one so young.

"We don't want you to leave." Ron began to cry clearly feeling the stress of the fight.

"We didn't mean to upset you." Kendra spoke and it was at that moment Harry realized that they blamed themselves.

"Hey you guys this is not your fault." Harry sat and pulled them close. "You Dad and I are just having a disagreement and while I can't promise that things will get better I can promise that I won't leave you guys."

"Are you leaving Dad?"

Harry sighed he had been battling with that answer. "I don't know." he answered truthfully.

Draco stood at the door looking hurt, Harry was thinking about leaving him? "Harry? Can we talk? Please?"

"Please Papa? Talk to Dad." Ron asked looking hopeful that they would make up.

Harry stood and kissed them before slipping out "Yes?"

"Not here." Draco whispered leading him to the master bedroom.

Harry followed watching him, gods he missed him and Severus. He wanted to make up but his heart wouldn't let him. Looking around the room he saw Severus sitting by the fire planning the wedding. "Yes?"

"Are you really thinking about divorce?" Draco asked in a bare whisper clearly hurt.

"Of you? Yes." he answered truthful as Severus stood. "We vowed to love and honor each other and our children and you are threatening to break that vow. I don't know what I want to do." Tears started to fall as Severus stood beside them hoping to get this worked out. "I don't want to leave my kids, I don't want to lose Severus and I really don't want to lose you but I can't..."

Draco felt his heart freeze. "Harry I was upset and confused I am not going to do anything. I swear! Toddy says the baby is fine, please Harry, I'm _**sorry**_! What do I have to do to prove that I will not hurt the baby?" Tears fell as he dared to reach for him. "I can't lose you and the kids are so confused. Please let us be a family again."

Severus reached for Harry first sensing that he was wavering. "Harry, we love you." he whispered holding him. "Please come back to us, we have a baby that is going to need us." he grinned.

"I want to but I'm afraid."

"Then let us help erase those doubts and let's be a family again." Severus whispered as Draco slowly wrapped his hands around them.

"Please?" Draco whispered.

"Let's try but we tell them about the baby." Harry whispered softly.

Ron, Kendra and Katie, who were listening at the door cheered when they heard that.

"Should have known." Draco chuckled at his little spies. "All right get in here!" he called.

The door slowly opened, "Sorry Dad." the grinned.

"Is everything ok now?" Kendra asked

"Are we really having another baby?" Katie asked looking excited.

"Yes to both accounts." Harry smiled softly as they ran to hug them, yes thing were rocky but it would get better.

* * *

The months seemed to roll by and thankfully the wedding had gone off with out any trouble. Hermione had even made up with Christian and attended the wedding. They were now moving into Draco and Ashley's ninth month. Every one was watching them like a hawk hoping for the day to arrive.

To their delight on July twenty fifth Ashley's water had broken.

"Come one. Breath." Harry coached; having been through it himself he was able to coach her with ease.

"Harry?"

"Yes Severus?"

"Draco's water has broken as well we need to go." Severus grinned.

"Meet you there." Harry promised helping Ashley and Christian through the Floo.

Appearing on the maternity floor they whisked Ashley to a room followed by Draco.

"Oh this hurts." Ashley whimpered clutching her husband's hand.

"I know just try to breath through it." Harry encouraged softly as Severus moved in.

"Draco is across the hall and will deliver with in the hour they said." He reported.

"Go Papa. I can do this." Ashley reassured.

"I'll be back." He smiled moving to Draco's room.

For the next hour Severus and Harry could be seen moving back and forth between the rooms. Harry stopped a moment and chuckled as Severus meet him in the middle.

"What?" Severus grinned.

"I feel like I am in a version of that Muggle movie 'Father of the bride part two'" he laughed.

"Yeah, so do I at least none of us took a sleepy potion." Severus laughed moving to Ashley's room as Harry moved to Draco.

Stepping into the room he smiled at the nurse seeing that they were setting up. "What's going on?"

"Time to push." She smiled as the doc moved in to deliver the baby.

Severus peered in moving to the bed.

"I thought you were going to stay with Ashley?" Draco whispered wanting the baby out!

"They had to move her to the O.R. The baby is in trouble and they have to get him out." Severus whispered. "Only Christian is allowed with her." he kissed him tenderly.

"She's strong, she'll be alright." Harry whispered as they began to instruct Draco into pushing.

* * *

Harry smiled as he moved to the waiting room where the entire family was waiting including Hermione. He still hadn't really made up with her but he had to set his feelings aside for his daughter. So, holding his grandson in one arm and his son in the other he smiled. "Two boys! My son is Shelby Potter and my grandson is Vincent." he smiled proudly.

As he watched the family pass the babies around he realized that he wouldn't have it any other way. His eyes landing on his little Vinny he knew that one Father's betrayal could lead to miracles and wonderful endings and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Fin Please review


End file.
